El móvil del delito
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Él es el nuevo fiscal del distrito. Ella la forense estrella de la Unidad de Homicidios. Y él un detective obsesionado con un asesino serial. Un crimen los unirá y un secreto pondrá al filo de la navaja la posibilidad de un futuro juntos. [NejiSakuSasu]
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

**IMPORTANTE:** Leer notas de autor al final.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**...**

**Prólogo**

**...**

A altas horas de una noche en la que campeaba una helada y cruda tormenta, las farolas blanquecinas de un auto, que aparcó a las afueras de la Galería Arena's, enfocaron la silueta de un desconocido que se ocultaba tras las cortinas bruñidas de una de las ventanas del salón de exhibiciones. Dentro del vehículo, su única ocupante corroboraba la hora, ansiosa. La luz verde del salpicadero recortaba las finas facciones de la mujer a bordo, quien en ese preciso instante tomaba su teléfono celular para llamar a la persona que la había citado allí, _con carácter de urgencia_. Luego de marcar el número en el juego de teclas de su móvil, esperó unos segundos hasta que la voz monótona e impersonal de la operadora le anunció que el suscriptor solicitado no estaba disponible. Colgó; acto seguido se encaminó a su destino.

Ella lanzó una maldición que se perdió en el silbido endemoniado del viento cuando el paraguas que utilizaba para cubrirse fue arrastrado por las fuerzas de la borrasca, dejándola a la intemperie. Alterada, dio un par de zancadas y casi de inmediato se apostó en el zaguán del edificio. Sacudiéndose las pocas gotas que habían osado salpicarla, prosiguió su taconeo hasta el lugar convenido mientras intentaba realizar otra llamada. En esta oportunidad, el mal clima había entorpecido las conexiones.

―¡Lo que me faltaba! ―resopló, irritada, al tiempo que guardaba el equipo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón―. ¡Sin cobertura!

El trayecto hasta el salón de muestras tuvo que hacerlo a oscuras, porque la electricidad también había caído víctima de las destemplanzas climatológicas. Cuando entró al recinto, sin embargo, se quedó pasmada a causa del estupor.

―¿Pero qué es esto? ―preguntó en un hilo de voz, repasando el salón iluminado por el albor artificial de las velas; a ver si lograba dar con el responsable del espectáculo―. ¿Dónde te metiste…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un indicio de movimiento a sus espaldas, la alertó.

―¡Qué bueno que llegas! ―profirió una voz gutural, escorando a tétrica.

La recién llegada se estremeció de pies a cabeza en el instante que su sentido del oído registró el estrepitoso eco. Obviamente, no era quien esperaba.

Silencio.

Prolongado, espeso y agorero silencio.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―interrogó ella sin volverse cuando recuperó la voz; los ojos café desorbitados.

―No puedes jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo ―replicó el sujeto al tiempo que un rápido fogonazo se filtraba por las hendiduras de las cortinas.

La amenaza implícita le produjo otro doloroso escalofrío. Haciendo de tripas corazón, reunió el valor necesario para encararlo:

―No me estaba escondiendo.

―Lo sé. No puedes esconderte de mí.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―repitió la pregunta, por suerte, con más convicción.

―Vine por lo que me pertenece. ―Le sonrió con afabilidad, pero ella supo al instante que esa sonrisa era el preludio de una muerte resuelta. La suya―. ¿Quieres vino?

La joven tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de negarse.

―Es tinto ―insistió él mientras vertía el líquido escarlata en una copa de cristal―. Tu favorito.

―No tengo los archivos aquí ―le informó cuando su mano trémula cogía la copa. Apenas entonces, notó que él traía guantes de látex―. Mañana mismo te los hago llegar.

―¡Bebe! ―le exigió, ignorando su fútil intento por mantenerse viva, aunque fuera un día más. Ella acató la orden, dócil―. ¿Te había dicho que no toleraba este tipo de juegos?

Cualquier atisbo de sedición en ella y de gentileza por parte de él, se habían extinguido, fundiéndose en una atmósfera luctuosa; incluso agónica.

―Voy a hacer lo que tú digas ―le aseguró―. Todo será como antes.

―Por supuesto que sí.

La mujer se quedó helada cuando sintió las manos, que tantas veces la habían acariciado antes, resbalar desde sus cabellos castaños hasta el largo de su cerviz. Trató de desasirse, dejando caer la copa en el transcurso, cuando la presión sobre su cuello se intensificó, quitándole el aire. Intentó defenderse, pero el hombre era mucho más alto y fuerte. Luchar contra él era el equivalente a enfrentarse con una roca; no obstante, en un movimiento desesperado, ella lo arañó en el pecho y como eso era algo que su verdugo no esperaba, le brindó una ínfima oportunidad de huir.

Una que por supuesto no desaprovechó…

Entre tosidos e imprecaciones, corrió con premura hasta la puerta del salón mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo el celular, mas antes de que consiguiera llegar, su agresor la jaló del pelo y luego afianzó el agarre sobre sus brazos. Ella procuró repetir la hazaña y, como consecuencia, una dura bofetada la estampó contra el pulcro piso de mármol.

El rumor de un fuerte trueno se dejó oír por toda la estancia.

―Habría querido que fuera de otro modo.

La mujer gimió, horrorizada, al saborear el dulzor amargo de su propia sangre.

―¡Detente! ―suplicó, rompiendo en llanto cuando el sujeto volvió a hacerse del control sobre ella―. ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Tras un corto segundo, la castaña sintió como el aire dejaba de circular por sus pulmones al tiempo que se le nublaba la visión. Sin embargo, antes de que cayera desmayada, dio un respingo leve cuando algo muy parecido al piquete de un insecto con aguijón, le pinchó el cráneo.

Minutos más tarde, el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer indocumentada fue hallado en un charco de vino tinto en las instalaciones de la galería más importante de la ciudad.

**...**

La noticia estaba en primera plana:_ Acusan a Fiscal del Distrito de asesinar a su ex novia._ Sakura la había leído por casualidad esa mañana mientras desayunaba en el hospital. El titular la fulminó desde la sección de _sucesos_ cuando uno de sus compañeros ojeaba el semanario, en una mesa aledaña al tiempo que ella le daba el primer sorbo a su cappuccino deslactosado.

No había podido concentrarse en nada a partir de entonces.

La mujer apretó contra su pecho el periódico, que acababa de tomar de la máquina expendedora del tribunal, cuando las grandes puertas de metal del ascensor se abrieron de par en par.

―¡Dime que no necesito un abogado! ―exclamó, furibunda, al tener a Neji Hyuga en frente.

El hombre torció el morro, zarandeando la melena castaña. A continuación, y haciendo una seña remilgada, le indicó el camino hasta su oficina con el único fin de ahorrarse un escándalo en pleno pasillo del Ministerio Público. Sakura entró sin cambiar la expresión irascible de su rostro.

―No dramatices ―pidió Neji; su voz serena cuestionaba la sanidad mental de la forense―. Solo es prensa amarillista.

―No es lo que parece.

―Artículos como ese se publican todos los días ―explicó―. No tienes idea de cuán mordaz pueden ser los medios en Konoha.

Sakura lo miró, insegura, mientras él tomaba asiento de lo más tranquilo. Frunció el ceño ante su desparpajo a la par que se mordía la lengua para evitar lo que Ino calificaría como una_ rudeza innecesaria_. Lo cierto era que a ella le importaba un comino la opinión pública; lo que realmente la traía de los pelos era verse involucrada en un caso de homicidio en primer grado y no, precisamente, como solía estarlo: una experta en medicina legal.

―Siéntate.

Ella se rehusó con un aspaviento de negación y, para su desgracia, esta vez no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que, desde hace días, tenía atascada entre pecho y espalda:

―¿Tú lo hiciste?

Al instante en el que las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Sin embargo, el mal ya estaba hecho; había sacado al gato de la bolsa y solo quedaba esperar a ver que salía de todo eso.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Neji en un tono que delataba inocencia fingida mientras ordenaba un portafolio lleno de documentos―. ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura, quién adivinó enseguida que él ya sabía a qué se refería, arrugó el rictus, enfadada.

―¿Mataste a tu novia? ―lo confrontó sin miramientos; pendiente de cualquier gesto que lo pusiera en evidencia.

Neji enarcó una ceja, procurando parecer ofendido. La verdad, no lo estaba. Había conocido a Sakura hacía apenas una semana, en un bar y aparte de la noche que habían pasado juntos en el departamento de esta, hoy era la segunda vez que la veía. Ergo, si se permitía ser racional, ella tenía todo el derecho de sospechar de él. No es como que se conocieran de toda la vida, después de todo. Sin embargo, verla en esa pose de detective improvisada, despertaba en Neji una rara atracción impúdica que era incapaz de mantener a raya.

―¿Crees que yo lo hice? ―Decidió divertirse, poniendo a prueba los nervios de la mujer; su mirada reflejaba un hierático deseo.

―Quiero saber si eres un asesino ―replicó, ceñuda, pasando por alto los intentos de seducción de los que acaba de ser víctima.

El fiscal se encogió de hombros. Desde que su ex prometida apareciera muerta con signos de haber sido estrangulada, la gente no había parado de hostigarlo con ese tipo de cuestionamientos. Podría decirse que ya estaba harto.

―Si yo la hubiese matado, lo habría hecho de un modo muy diferente. ―El tono de la confesión le heló la sangre a Sakura. Entretanto, él se levantó de la silla y se apostó frente a ella. Tomando un mechón rosa entre sus dedos, expuso―. Créeme que no habría dejado ninguna pista que me incriminara.

―¿Ese es tu argumento para convencerme de que no lo hiciste? ―salmodió ella al sobreponerse de la impresión―. ¿Vanagloriarte por tu genialidad?

Neji se alzó de hombros; aprovechándose de la cercanía entre lo dos, musitó en el oído de la forense:

―Yo no tengo que convencerte de nada. Según el Código Penal, soy inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

―Pues te comportas como si no lo fueras. ―Le hizo ver, ignorando su oneroso alegato sobre el Principio de Presunción de Inocencia.

Después de todo, según uno de los postulados de Ino Yamanaka:_ las mentes más brillantes, también pueden ser las más retorcidas. _

―Esa es una aseveración ambigua ―soltó con despreocupación, haciendo gala de la pericia de un abogado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

No en vano, Neji Hyuga se había convertido, a sus veintisiete años, en el Fiscal de Distrito más joven en la historia del ayuntamiento. Y aunque ese era un hecho admirable, lo que hacía de ese logro algo realmente meritorio, era que él había sido designado para ese puesto por Tsunade Senju; nada más y nada menos que la Alcaldesa Metropolitana. Su nombramiento, no obstante, estuvo empañado por la controversia; puesto que hubo muchos malintencionados que adujeron que él había obtenido el puesto valiéndose de las influencias de su familia (una de las más poderosas del país). Pero la verdad era otra y la misma estaba respaldada por las estadísticas: durante los cinco años que el joven Hyuga fungió como asistente del fiscal, había enviado a prisión a más delincuentes que ningún otro abogado del estado. En el ínterin, había conseguido dos cosas: muchos enemigos y la vileza requerida para perpetrar el crimen perfecto.

Sin lugar a dudas, él no era el tipo de hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a perder. Por eso cuando se supo que su ex novia había puesto fin al compromiso que los mantenía unidos desde hace un par de años, a nadie se le hizo extraño que su nombre encabezara la reducida lista de sospechosos que manejaba la policía.

―Yo no estoy asegurando nada ―bufó Sakura, molesta por la insolencia del hombre al tergiversar sus palabras―. Solo quiero saber a qué atenerme.

Su preocupación era válida; Neji lo sabía porque, según los procedimientos burocráticos que él mismo defendía a capa y espada, si un agente de cualquier unidad del Cuerpo Policial figuraba como testigo circunstancial en un homicidio, debía ser relevado de sus funciones de inmediato. Además, ella le gustaba y mucho; no quería salpicarla con toda esa inmundicia que lo acechaba. Tal vez cuando las cosas se resolvieran, Sakura y él podrían tener esa cita normal que se habían prometido. Pensando en eso, optó por dejarse de rodeos:

―Sakura, yo no la maté y tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie.

―¿Yo? ―inquirió la aludida―. ¿Cómo podría saber yo que no eres un sociópata con inclinaciones homicidas?

Neji hizo una mueca de gracia, que evidenció lo bien cinceladas que eran sus facciones patricias, arrobando a la mujer. Acto seguido, replicó:

―Tú determinaste la hora de muerte. Así que si sacas cuentas… ―Señaló la foto que aún conservaba en el escritorio de su oficina―; a ella la asesinaron mientras nosotros teníamos sexo; en la comodidad de tu departamento, valga mencionar.

Sakura enrojeció, ligeramente, abochornada. Sacudió la cabeza presa de la turbación cuando la mano de Neji alcanzó su rosada cabellera y luego se deslizó, sin aviso previo, hasta depositarse en su cuello para acariciarlo. Él volvió a reducir las distancias, pegando su boca en el oído de ella.

―Exactamente, cuando mi lengua jugueteaba en tu entrepierna ―le recordó con una sonrisa tan imperceptible como pícara, que solo sirvió para acentuar, aún más, la soflama de Sakura.

―Ya entendí ―balbuceó ella, aclarándose la garganta―. Soy tu coartada.

―O mi cómplice ―apostilló Neji, tan dubitativo que no pudo advertir la reacción de su acompañante.

En ese momento, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que, pese a que los alegatos de Neji podían convencer al jurado más calificado de absolverlo de cualquier cargo, para ella sus intenciones no estaban del todo claras. A la postre, sus recelos le darían la razón. Dos meses después de esa conversación, Sakura Haruno estaba esperando en el pasillo del tribunal a que un juez dictara sentencia en la audiencia de arraigo del fiscal Hyuga. Solo que para entonces, ella confiaba tan ciegamente en Neji, que estaba dispuesta a jugarse la piel con tal de demostrar que el hombre por el que había perdido la cabeza, no era un asesino.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

**¿Raro, eh? **

***N/A: Este fic está estructurado en diez capítulos y, como ya pudieron darse cuenta, gira en torno a un homicidio del que Neji Hyuga es el principal (pero no único) sospechoso. Si quieren descubrir al verdadero culpable los invito a acompañarme en este, mi fic más misterioso, y estar pendientes de todas las pistas que saldrán a flote con cada capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado y si tienen dudas o sugerencias estoy puesta para resolverlas/atenderlas. En otro orden de ideas, pues decirles que esta historia es el resultado de una idea propuesta por una gran amiga: Crimela; hecha en el topic del Amigo Secreto del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, del que soy moderadora. Estoy a la tarea de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero eso es algo que ahora mismo se escapa de control.***

**¡Feliz existencia! **

…


	2. Indicios

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 1: Indicios**

**...**

Una cinta de plástico amarilla, rotulada con la habitual advertencia de _PROHIBIDO EL PASO_, cercaba la escena del crimen. Los funcionarios de la Unidad de Homicidio de Konoha (UHK) ya se encontraban en el lugar, haciendo las pesquisas de rigor durante el levantamiento del cadáver.

―¡Vaya! ―murmuró una voz tétrica―. Tu primer día en la unidad y ya tienes un caso de homicidio que resolver.

Sasuke Uchiha ocultó el paliducho rostro del cuerpo, que se hallaba en posición decúbito ventral, bajo la lona blanca y luego de marcarlo con el indicador número diecinueve, alzó la vista. Clavó sus ojos negros en las gafas oscuras de Shino Aburame y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, rozando la desidia. Aunque le molestara el manifiesto sarcasmo que el detective Aburame había usado para dirigirse a él, no le daría el gusto de verlo enojado.

Impertérrito, el hombre continuó:

―Sakura está por llegar, pero ya sabemos la causa de muerte.

Esta vez, no tuvo tanto éxito en ocultar su molestia. Sasuke hizo un mohín al escuchar el nombre de la fémina; rompió su postura en cuclillas y se irguió, cuadrando los hombros con prepotencia.

―La estrangularon ―voceó Konohamaru con inflexión queda.

―Tú no deberías estar aquí ―indicó Sasuke viendo en el joven Sarutobi el objetivo perfecto para drenar su molestia―. Ni siquiera deberías vestir ese uniforme.

Konohamaru, quien desde hace tres semanas llevaba la insignia de los policiales estadales, levantó una ceja al tiempo que lo retaba con la mirada.

―No me mires así ―murmuró Sasuke, adivinando la expresión asesina que debía reinar en el semblante del muchacho. Terminó de hacer unas anotaciones en su bitácora y continuó―. Todo el mundo sabe que si te graduaste de la academia fue por las influencias de tu abuelo.

La mueca de enojo de Konohamaru se acentuó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer uno de sus acostumbrados numeritos, Shino intervino:

―La cámara de seguridad de la galería no registró nada.

**…**

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del letargo, cuando la alarma de su beeper le atronó los oídos. Sus ojos dejaron de seguir los pasos de la mujer y la niña que transitaban por la acera de enfrente para enfocarse por un minuto en la pantalla del dispositivo; leyó el mensaje y arrugó el ceño, disgustada. Al alzar la vista para continuar con su enfermizo escrutinio, se halló con que los objetivos de su investigación, se habían perdido por la gran puerta de madera del instituto de primaria más reconocido de la ciudad.

Suspiró rendida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz roja del semáforo había cambiado a verde, apretó el acelerador de su auto y se largó. Cinco minutos después, estaba estacionándose en la dirección que Shino Aburame le había enviado a su localizador.

―Doctora, Haruno.

Ella asintió para devolverle el saludo a uno de los oficiales que resguardaba las adyacencias de la galería Arena's. Tomó el maletín que le tendió el funcionario; luego de acicalarse la bata blanca sobre la ropa y guindarse la cámara fotográfica al cuello, prosiguió la marcha hacia el interior de la pinacoteca. Antes de llegar al lugar de los hechos, se topó con Shino.

―Llegas tarde ―se quejó éste.

Ella, quien había tenido las últimas veinticuatro horas más vertiginosas de su vida, y que no se sentía con el ánimo para lidiar con las injerencias de nadie, arrugó el ceño mientras se ponía los guantes de látex. Odiaba cuando Shino se tomaba en serio el cargo de jefe interino de la UHK.

―Había mucho tráfico.

El hombre se mostró imperturbable; pese a saber que esa excusa no tenía pies ni cabeza: el departamento de Sakura quedaba a menos de quince minutos de la galería y había muchas vías de acceso que no solían congestionarse.

―¿Dónde está el cuerpo? ―Quiso saber la forense.

Shino torció el labio en una mueca de hastío. Haciéndole una seña con la barbilla, le indicó el camino. Ella cruzó el arco que conducía a la sala de exhibiciones con el dedo sobre el obturador; lista para hacer la acostumbrada toma general de la escena, pero las manos le resbalaron flácidas a los costados cuando, a través del lente de la cámara, pudo vislumbrar la varonil figura de Sasuke Uchiha.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ―chilló, histérica; los ojos casi desorbitados―. ¿Por qué lo dejaste venir?

―¿Debo recordarte que es un nuevo miembro de la unidad? ―inquirió Shino con hosquedad ante los reclamos. No obstante, al percatarse del exacerbado estado de la mujer, suavizó la rudeza de su tono―. O al menos hasta que Naruto vuelva.

Sakura vaciló unos segundos largos. Cribó todas sus posibilidades al tiempo que, todavía nerviosa, hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; se decantó por la primera idea lógica que llegó a su mente. Estiró la liga que acababa de extraer de su jeans y se hizo en el pelo una cola alta. Inspiró hondo y resolvió que en esta oportunidad no actuaría como una esquizofrénica. Ino tenía razón: no podía seguir postergando un asunto que debió resolverse hace diez años. El mismo día que Sasuke la dejó para irse ajustar cuentas sin sentidos.

Sasuke pareció sentir el peso de la mirada de Sakura sobre su espalda, porque abandonó lo que hacía para observarla. Su rostro adoptó un semblante adusto mientras lo hacía. Ella batió las cejas, como quien busca deshacer un hechizo de hipnosis, cuando el silencio se prolongó volviéndose insoportable; le boicoteó la mirada y siguió su trayecto al interior.

La luz blanca del flash de la cámara relampagueó en la habitación. Entonces, cuando Sasuke se hubo ido, ella pudo liberar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. El gemido salió lastimero y unas traicioneras lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

Aún no estaba lista.

**…**

―Ella es Hanabi Hyuga, la socia de la señorita Nohara.

La interpelada rodó los ojos ante el tono empalagoso con el que ese oficial acababa de pronunciar su nombre. Lo vio entregarle unas formas a su superior y su expresión de desagrado se acentuó cuando otro policía, que llevaba esposado a un maleante de poca monta, pasó muy cerca de ella. Se ciñó a la pared, asqueada y luego de arreglarse la falda del vestido, empezó abanicarse con la mano.

―Mi cliente fue notificada para rendir declaraciones en esta comisaría, ―expuso el abogado de la joven―; pero la orden no explica las razones por las que su colaboración es requerida.

―Si es una demanda por separación de activos ―balbuceó Hanabi desde su lugar―. Solo ofrecí comprarle su parte; no entiendo porque tanto drama.

―Es por un caso de asesinato.

―¡Sarutobi! ―lo reprendió Ibiki Morino con inflexión severa. El muchacho cuadró los hombros, azorado―. Busca al detective Uchiha.

―¿Asesinato? ―repitió Hanabi, inquietándose. Enseguida, inquirió― ¡Espere! ¿Dijo Uchiha?

Su abogado asintió sin muchas ganas.

―Pasen por aquí ―los guió Ibiki.

Una vez en la sala de interrogatorios, Hanabi insistió:

―¿Acaso eres pariente de ese detective Uchiha?

―Sí ―replicó, escueto. Los ojos negros se volvieron aún más lúgubre―. Somos primos.

―Shisui ―berrinchó ella― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―No sabía que él estaba trabajando aquí. Además, desde que mi tío Obito tomó el control de la naviera, mi relación con Sasuke es complicada.

Toda las relaciones Uchiha, lo eran.

Ella guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba. Conocía al dedillo cómo era eso de tener una relación complicada con un primo, con un hermano. Sabía cuánto podía llegar a pesar ser juzgada por quienes, se suponen, tienen el deber moral de apoyarte.

―Señorita, Hyuga ―escuchó que la nombraron cuando se rodó la puerta. Notó una pausa larga y supuso que tenía que ver con la expresión resentida en el rostro de su abogado; al girarse se topó con las mismas líneas marcadas en el rostro del otro Uchiha―. Tome asiento, por favor.

Sabía que se conocían, pero gracias al denso silencio que empezó a tupir la atmósfera, no pudo evitar hacer la presentación:

―Shisui Uchiha; mi abogado.

―Tome asiento ―repitió Sasuke.

La muchacha escuchó anonadada las razones por las que había sido citada a declarar. A pesar de que Sasuke Uchiha se lo repitió como mínimo tres veces, Hanabi se mostró tan estupefacta que cuando consiguió hablar, lo hizo para preguntar:

―¿Muerta?

El detective asintió mientras tomaba nota mental de su reacción.

―¿Y creen que yo lo hice?

―¡Hanabi! ―la increpó Shisui―. ¡Cállate!

―Pero es lo que creen, ¿no es así, detective?

―Adviértale a su cliente que todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra ―sentenció Sasuke, mirando a Shisui con desprecio.

―A la mierda con todo esto ―gorjeó ella, hastiada; dejando en el tintero todas las lecciones de modales que le habían inculcado por años―. ¿Ya entiendes porque no me caen bien los policías? Te dije que no era nada personal en contra del esposo de Hinata.

Shisui puso los ojos en blanco; Sasuke prosiguió:

―Tenemos entendido que usted aspiraba hacerse de las acciones de la señorita Nohara, co-fundadora de la compañía mobiliaria que actualmente preside.

―Eso no me hace una asesina―bufó la muchacha con petulancia―; solo me hace una experta en mercado bursátil.

―Pudimos constatar que hace tres días alguien realizó un depósito de dos millones de ryos en las cuentas de la mobiliaria ―mencionó Sasuke, tendiéndole un documento que reseñaba los estados financieros de la compañía. Hanabi los estudió con minuciosidad―. Sin embargo, ayer a primera hora ese dinero fue retirado. Hasta donde tenemos entendido, solo usted y la señorita Nohara tenían acceso a esas cuentas y dado que ella está muerta…

―No estás obligada a responder a todo lo que él te pregunte ―le recordó Shisui Uchiha.

Aunque Sasuke puso mala cara, Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a seguir el consejo de su abogado.

―No es necesario que lo haga ―ironizó Sasuke, dándole a entender que era mucho lo que había dicho ya―. Le recuerdo que no puede abandonar la ciudad hasta que la investigación esté cerrada.

Hanabi iba a rebatir pero a una señal de Shisui, se calló todas sus objeciones. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se llevó una mano a la cabellera corta. Ante su desenvoltura, Sasuke la miró a los ojos y dijo:

―No parece asustada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, confundida.

―Es una de las principales sospechosa en un caso de homicidio y no parece asustada.

Hanabi se alisó los pliegues de su vestido mientras se ponía de pie.

―El miedo es un rasgo de los que no tienen talento ―replicó ella, enrumbándose a la salida.

Y Sasuke estaba a punto de creer que los Hyuga eran una familia supremamente talentosa.

**…**

Sus ojos se despegaron del televisor, (donde el ancla del noticiero meridiano narraba los pormenores del caso Nohara; en el que Neji Hyuga era el sospechoso número uno) cuando la campanilla de la puerta resonó, indicando la llegada de alguien: su cita.

―Lindo lugar ―bromeó Neji, sacándose las gafas de sol―. Cada día me siento más como el gánster de una película de mafiosos.

Sakura apretó los labios hasta reducirlos en una fina línea. Tamborileando la superficie caoba de la barra del bar, dijo:

―Estás en las noticias.

―Una cerveza ―ordenó Neji, tomando asiento al lado de Sakura.

Ella hizo un aspaviento de disgusto ante su indolencia.

―¿De verdad no piensas decir nada?

―No hay nada que decir, Sakura. La policía no tiene nada en mi contra. De lo contrario ya estaría tras las rejas.

―No conoces a Sasuke. Él no va a detenerse hasta que haya…

―En realidad, me tienen sin cuidado los planes de tu novio ―la interrumpió con desdén. Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas; sin embargo, rebatió:

―Te dije que lo de anoche tenía una explicación.

Neji sorbió de su cerveza.

―¿Y supongo que para eso me hiciste venir hasta aquí?

―Hay cosas más imperiosas que esas ―expuso Sakura, rebuscando en su cartera. Sacó un sobre y se lo tendió―. Estaba embarazada.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Neji sin entender, pero al abrir el sobre y darse cuenta que se trataba del informe forense de su ex prometida, sintió un calosfrió recorrerlo entero―. ¿Era mío?

Sakura no respondió.

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde que ella irrumpiera en el Ministerio Público, presa de un ataque de histeria, porque Neji Hyuga la había implicado en un proceso judicial por asesinato. Sin embargo, cuando él logró callarla y hacerle entender que si no colaboraba con él la vida de ambos se iría a la mierda; Sakura, quien no podía darse el lujo de manchar su intachable hoja de vida con un estupro de esa magnitud, terminó accediendo a darle un informe detallado de los avances de la investigación a cambio de que él no la mencionara en sus declaraciones.

Él había cumplido su palabra. Hasta la fecha, el nombre de Sakura no figuraba en ningún expediente policial. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, el fiscal no tardó en encontrar contradicciones en el testimonio de Neji.

Sakura pegó un pequeño respingo cuando su teléfono celular se convulsionó sobre la barra, dando el aviso de una llamada entrante.

―Es Sasuke ―susurró. La expresión inquisitiva de Neji no varió en lo absoluto, pero la mujer se puso nerviosa―. Seguramente, ya tiene los resultados del ADN.

―¿Cuáles resulta…?

―Los que demostraran si el feto coincide con tu estructura genética ―se adelantó ella, resolviendo si contestar o no.

Neji frunció el ceño. Él no podía ser el padre… _¿o sí?_

―No era mío ―afirmó con frialdad mientras que por dentro se desquebrajaba―. Hace mucho que ella y yo… ―Dejó la frase sin terminar; su mente empezó a sacar cuentas.

―Más nos vale ―musitó Sakura, guardándose el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había perdido la llamada―. Es todo lo que necesitan para expedir una orden de aprehensión en tu contra.

―Puedes estar tranquila. ―Ella asintió a la par que se ponía de pie―. Y, Sakura, deja de escoger sitios tan feos para nuestros encuentros. Este bar de mala muerte no es lo que tenía en mente cuando te dije que quería volver a salir contigo.

Por primera vez, Sakura se permitió disfrutar de la cautivadora apariencia de Neji. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de no verlo de forma libidinosa, pero él nunca se la dejaba fácil. Cada vez que se veían, él terminaba soltándole a bocajarro un comentario descaradamente impúdico y ella solo atinaba a sonrojarse al tiempo que el corazón le latía hasta más no poder.

―Solo evito que nos descubran ―murmuró.

―Ah, sí, eso. ―Neji se tomó todo el contenido de su botella―. Tu novio… Digo: el detective Uchiha ya sabe que te encuentras conmigo.

Sakura se puso lívida y tuvo que volver a sentarse, pues por el temblor de sus piernas, temió que se desplomaría de un momento a otro.

Neji torció los labios.

―¿A poco creíste que me trató así solo porque me considera un asesino?

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Quiso asegurarse.

Sakura vio como los ojos de Neji se dirigían a un costado del bar y cuando ella hizo lo mismo, se encontró con que en una esquina estaba apostado un hombre muy sospechoso, que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

―Lo vi por primera vez la semana pasada, cuando me citaste en aquel hotelucho de carretera. ―Inició su explicación, concentrando su vista en la pantalla del televisor―. Al principio no se me ocurrió que nos vigilaba, pero ayer me lo encontré a las afueras del juzgado. Me alarmé un poco y cuando pensaba tomar cartas en el asunto, lo vi conversando con Sasuke Uchiha.

La forense escuchó el relato con atención, sin poder evitar las miradas furtivas que le lanzó al susodicho en cuestión.

―Eso no significa…

―Sakura, sabes exactamente lo que significa.

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento, conviniendo que Neji tenía razón. Entonces, durante un tiempo que ninguno se tomó la molestia de computar, el silencio pasó a ocuparlo todo.

―Debe quererte más de lo que pensaba para no haberte delatado.

―Te aseguro que nada tiene que ver con eso ―profirió en un murmullo la joven. Los latidos de su corazón parecían haber superado la algarada de saberse expuesta―. Él va a utilizar la información que tiene cuando más le convenga. Es lo que Sasuke hace.

―En ese caso, necesito que me hagas un gran favor, Sakura.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Sé que este capítulo es aún más raro que el anterior. Pero les prometo que todo irá cobrando sentido a medida que avance la historia. El fic está, por el momento, dividido en dos tiempos: el que continúa después del asesinato y los acontecimientos posteriores a la conversación de Neji y Sakura en el MP. Sin embargo, conforme se vayan adelantando las investigaciones, irán apareciendo más escenas (casi todas del pasado). **

**¿Les gusta lo que ven hasta ahora? En cualquier caso, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me puedan contar sus impresiones. **

**Al primero en dejar un review le daré una pista invaluable de quien puede ser el asesino.**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	3. Necropsia

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 2: Necropsia **

**…**

Sakura revisó una vez más los signos evidentes que presentaba el cadáver: demacración, enfriamiento y rigidez; para determinar la data y otros aspectos referentes a la muerte.

―Mujer caucásica; entre los 25 y 28 años. Hora aproximada de defunción: entre la una y tres de la madrugada. Muerte: aparentemente, por ligadura. Comenzaré hacer la incisión en forma de 'Y'…

En ese momento, la forense hizo a un lado la grabadora y tomó el escalpelo esterilizado que había dejado en el mostrador de cristal, al lado de la camilla metalizada donde reposaba el cadáver. Lo observó, durante unos segundos, con rastros de indolencia en su semblante y acto seguido, inició el procedimiento, realizando un fino corte sobre el pecho desnudo de la mujer inerte. Sin dejar de recitar cada acción ejecutada o el mínimo descubrimiento que hacía, documentó, como era su costumbre, todo el proceso en el dispositivo de audio, para su posterior análisis. La necropsia se desarrolló sin novedades; casi rutinaria. Ella era una experta en medicina legal; en los más de tres años que llevaba prestando sus servicios a la UHK, había realizado este tipo de trabajos por lo menos un centenar de veces. Y precisamente, gracias a esa experiencia es que pudo notar algo que un forense menos calificado, de seguro, hubiese pasado por alto.

―… A pesar de la notable extensión de cianosis en la piel de la zona cervical, lo que en un primer momento indicó como posible causa de muerte la asfixia mecánica por constricción del cuello; la ausencia de equimosis en los órganos internos delata que la víctima aún recibía oxígeno cuando su corazón se detuvo. ―Tomó el órgano mencionado entre sus manos debidamente enguatadas y lo inspeccionó más de cerca, dejando que la luz blanca del techo le brindara una mejor visión―. Esto desestima, por completo, la causal de muerte por estrangulamiento.

Sakura colocó el corazón en un recipiente aséptico de vidrio, dejándolo al lado de otra muestra de tejido cutáneo que había rescatado de las uñas de la occisa y suspiró, agotada. Llevaba casi cuatro horas encerrada en la morgue del Hospital Central de Konoha y todavía no daba con la causa inmediata de defunción. Estiró el cuello, destensándose los músculos agarrotados y luego de lanzar los guantes de látex en el depósito de desperdicios, los cambió por unos limpios para detener, por fin, la grabación. A continuación, arrastró la camilla hasta el refrigerador donde se conservaban los cadáveres; abrió la segunda compuerta e introdujo con parsimonia el cuerpo que acababa de examinar. Se lamentó por no haber avanzado lo suficiente; eso suponía que tendría que hacer una inspección más profunda, por tanto no se dio a la tarea de cerrar la incisión que cubría todo el pecho de la víctima.

Sakura siempre había sostenido que los cadáveres, a su modo, hablaban; para entenderlos lo único que hacía falta era un buen intérprete. Por eso, antes de cerrar la puerta de metal, le echó una última mirada a la figura menuda y exánime, que parecía más dormida que muerta; esperando tal vez, que de una forma u otra, pudiera obtener información adicional. Solo en ese momento, la forense se permitió pensar que la occisa era una joven muy hermosa: dueña de una larga cabellera castaña, que contrastaba perfectamente con la pigmentación nacarada de su piel. Ahora no suponían ningún atractivo, pero Sakura pudo imaginarse, sin ninguna dificultad, el número desmesurado de suspiros que aquellos ojos cafés debieron arrancarle a las personas que fueron el blanco de su atención. Paseó la mirada por los labios amoratados, pero aun así carnosos y supo que ella había besado a muchos hombres o, quizás, mujeres; todavía no lograba atinar sus gustos. Siguió el recorrido de largo por sus senos, sin reparar siquiera en la gran abertura que sus amañadas manos habían circundado en aquel escultural –pero ahora mancillado- cuerpo, cuyas definidas caderas y piernas torneadas evidenciaban el hábito inconfundible del método Pilates.

La forense hizo una mueca de resignación a la par que preguntaba en un tono que daba a entender que esperaba una respuesta:

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para merecer terminar así?

La escrutó una vez, deteniéndose, apenas, en las marcas negruzcas de sus muñecas y cuello -señal indiscutible de lucha- pero eso ya no parecía servir de nada. Entonces negó con la cabeza mientras cerrada la puerta del refrigerador, delegando esos pensamientos a segundo plano. Después de todo, su trabajo no era descubrir quién le había hecho eso; sino saber cómo es que esa joven, a la que aún no identificaban, había acabado muerta.

Con esa idea fija, Sakura repasó mentalmente los hallazgos que había hecho esa mañana en la Galería Arena's; sin embargo, lo primero que asaltó su mente fue la imagen de Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha; tan de repente como una vez se había ido. La mujer se encogió ante ambos recuerdos e hizo un esfuerzo para desterrar la siguiente escena de su cabeza. No funcionó. Sus recuerdos oscilaron ante sus ojos, casi desdibujados por los años, pero en cuestión de segundos, tomaron vida: entonces, Sakura se vio a sí misma sentada en aquella banca, llorando desconsolada porque Sasuke acababa de abandonarla.

Tenía diecisiete años; estaba destrozada, sumida en un estado de histeria digno de un maniaco, cuando el terror se apoderó de ella, sustituyendo cualquier otro sentimiento. Y aunque habían pasado más de nueve años desde entonces, Sakura sintió el ardor en su pecho como si hubiesen transcurrido apenas unas horas. Aturdida, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar otro mal recuerdo y esta vez lo consiguió. Suspiró, adsorbiendo el olor a cloro que impregnaba el recinto y eso logró deshacer la trabazón de su garganta, mas, la sensación de congoja no la abandonó. Como último recurso, concentró su atención en algún hecho trivial de su metódica vida al tiempo que se enrumbaba al centro de la habitación. Sin reparar mucho en sus movimientos, remolcó la mesilla de cristal, donde había colocado las muestras extraídas de la víctima, hacía la salida de la morgue; rumbo a la Unidad de Patología Forense para practicarles los análisis correspondientes.

Durante el trayecto, su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada cuando, de un momento a otro, le pareció divisar aquella imagen abstracta que por tantos años la había atormentado. La silueta de aquel sujeto que se alejaba, sin mirar atrás, con una parte insustituible de su vida con él, se adueñó de sus dominios mentales. Sakura gimió, angustiada. Al final, eso era lo que siempre obtenía cuando los recuerdos la acechaban: desesperación. Seguía sin saber cómo, pero esta vez no se permitiría cometer el mismo error; menos cuando todavía no había purgado sus pecados.

Sin embargo, el pasado acababa de echársele en encima.

**…**

El computador mostró la foto con claridad y karin Uzumaki sonrió al comprobar la coincidencia. Se trataba de la misma persona, por lo que ya no hacía falta practicarle la técnica de identificación estomatológica forense, que había sugerido Sakura; pues, como ella había pensado, si se esforzaban en buscar más exhaustivamente en la base de datos de las Unidades Policiales del país, lograría, gracias al registro dactilar, dar con la identidad de la víctima. Enseguida, trató de ubicar a Sasuke para darle la buena nueva, pero como era previsible, el hombre no se hallaba en la jefatura y de paso no atendía sus llamadas; así que no le quedó más remedio que comunicárselo al jefe interino de la unidad.

―Su nombre es Tenten Nohara ―anunció Karin, ingresando a la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki, que estaba siendo ocupada por Shino, quien en esos momentos recibía de manos de Sakura el informe preliminar de la necropsia. Al reconocerse, las expresiones de ambas mujeres se ensombrecieron―. Vivía en un conjunto residencial exclusivo al sur de Konoha.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Shino con desinterés, hojeando los documentos que Sakura acababa de darle.

―La Venus. ―Karin sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose al darse cuenta que había hecho del conocimiento de Shino el apodo que en la unidad algunos le habían dado a la occisa por haberla hallado en una galería de artes―. Digo, la víctima de esta mañana. Se llama Tenten Nohara y aunque no tiene antecedentes penales, fue detenida hace seis años por conducir en estado de ebriedad en un condado de la ciudad de Kusa.

―¿Cómo lo descubriste? ―interrogó Sakura, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. No esperaba que enterarse de la identidad de esa joven, le causara tal reacción, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Karin la miró ceñuda; sin embargo, no respondió. Adivinando la razón del silencio premeditado de la pelirroja, Shino bufó para luego añadir en un musito:

―¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

―Shiho ―dijo, haciendo un gesto de obviedad―. Es realmente buena con las computadoras. Además, yo dejé algunos conocidos en la UH de Kusa; hice un par de llamadas.

Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo, como si alguien hubiese pedido su opinión.

―Ya ―murmuró Shino en tono parco, comprendiendo. Karin era una excelente forense, y aunque en su opinión, no era tan buena como Sakura, lo que ésta tenía a su favor era esa pericia para atar cabos que muchos no lograrían vincular; a menos no de forma legal―. ¿Está confirmado, entonces?

Karin asintió emocionada y siguió leyendo la información que había obtenido.

―Encontré este artículo de periódico, parece que se comprometió hace poco más de un año con un tal Ne…

―Así que aquí estás ―siseó Sasuke, entrando sin tocar; Sakura palideció en su sitio cuando su voz grumosa recorrió la habitación―. ¿Se puede saber para qué me llamabas tanto? Karin, te he dicho miles de veces que no me marques, a menos que sea una urgencia.

―Era urgente, Sasuke-kun ―riñó como si de una colegiala se tratara.

Sakura escuchó el 'kun' tan familiar e infantil y no pudo evitar castigarse mentalmente: sabía que así debía escucharse ella en otrora cuando se dirigía a él. Sasuke, por su parte, rodó los ojos; dado que Karin aún respiraba, no entendía donde radicaba la mentada urgencia; sin embargo, cuando pensaba dar un paso hacia delante para hablar largo y tendido con Shino acerca de lo que acababa de encontrar en la cinta de vigilancia de la galería, la vio a ella ahí sentada, haciendo un esfuerzo dantesco por pasar inadvertida.

―Sakura ―mencionó, involuntariamente, ocasionando que la aludida pegara un respingo. Esta vez, la voz de Sasuke le llegó de lejos, pero la reacción fue automática―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Descubrí quién es la víctima ―se vanaglorió Karin en un intento por recuperar la atención de Sasuke. Funcionó; pues al escucharla decir aquello, no solo la presencia de Sakura perdió relevancia, sino que Sasuke hasta olvidó que acababa de dar con un _posible_ tercer sospechoso. A continuación, el hombre concentró toda su energía mental en lo que la pelirroja le contaba.

Mientras tanto, la forense aprovechó su temporal menudencia y se marchó sin decir o hacer algo que redirigiera la atención hacia ella. Shino fue el único en darse cuenta de su aparatosa huida; aunque un segundo después también estaba atento a lo que Karin decía.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño un par de veces durante el monólogo de la mujer frente a él. Por alguna razón indescifrable en ese momento, el nombre de la víctima le resultaba familiar. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar como una locomotora, tratando de explicar porque sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto. Sus conjeturas, sin embargo, quedaron confirmadas cuando a mediada que Karin leía el artículo de prensa, salían a relucir detalles que él inmediatamente vinculaba con otros.

Su cerebro emitió un clip imaginario cuando resonó en sus oídos el nombre de Obito Uchiha. Las piezas empezaban a encajar.

**…**

Sus ojos verdosos volvieron a repasar la dirección inscrita en la tarjeta que Neji le había hecho llegar esa mañana a su departamento, junto con el sensual Versace que ahora llevaba puesto. Sakura, quien no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención de esa manera, se sentía algo incómoda por las miradas lascivas que aquel vestido de un azul exquisito habían atraído hacía su persona, pero, sobre todo, estaba sorprendida. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese era el favor que le pediría Neji. Ella había aventurado que le solicitaría más información de carácter confidencial; sin embargo, cuando él le explicó que lo que necesitaba era que lo acompañara a una recepción que daría su familia en unos cuantos días, ella sonrió incrédula y sin recordar que se suponía que Neji debía estar guardando luto, respondió un descuidado _seguro_.

Así pactaron su próxima cita, que nada tenía que ver con conspiraciones e investigaciones criminales.

Ahora, no obstante, estaba dudando seriamente de lo acertado de su decisión. Escudriñó una vez más los datos impresos en la elegante invitación y acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

―Llegamos, señorita ―gruñó el chófer del auto que había ido a recogerla al hospital, por órdenes expresas de Neji―. Puede bajarse cuando quiera.

Sakura no pasó por alto el mal talante con el que el hombre se dirigió a ella, mas, estaba tan absorta, inspeccionando la casona frente a su narices, que decidió hacer caso omiso de su majadería.

―¿Está seguro que es aquí? ―farfulló, mirando de hito en hito la majestuosa estructura; sin atreverse a bajar del auto.

―Estamos en la mansión Hyuga ―replicó el hombre, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

―¿Mansión Hyuga? ―repitió ella, inquisitiva.

De más está decir que ella nunca había visitado esa parte de la ciudad. Aunque viéndolo bien, no tenía porqué; la mansión Hyuga quedaba a las afueras de Konoha y al parecer todos los terrenos circundantes pertenecían a un único dueño. Sakura abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente y en pro de la salud mental del hombre, guardó silencio un par de minutos; los suficientes para que el chofer decidiera hacer sonar el claxon al vislumbrar a Neji en la entrada de la casona; éste se acercó al auto luego de comprender que ella no planeaba apearse.

―¿Qué esperas, Sakura?

Ella dio por retórica su pregunta e hizo una mueca de enojo cuando la mano de Neji la sujetó y de un jalón un tanto brusco, la obligo a bajarse del auto.

―Se nos hace tarde ―explicó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para no embelesarse en la despampanante figura de Sakura. El azul le sentaba muy bien y su escote era realmente hipnotizaste; más para él que conocía con lujos y detalles lo que se ocultaba tras la tela de satén. Su mente fantaseó con aquella única noche que habían pasado juntos y deseó volver a sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, pero recobrando la cordura luchó con la idea y después de unos segundos relegó esos pensamientos. Entonces, asintió complacido: ella era justo lo que necesitaba para poner en la palestra otro asunto que no fuera el proceso judicial que se llevaba en su contra―. Date prisa, va a llover.

La forense lo siguió sin decir ni media palabra mientras hacía todo lo posible por ordenar sus ideas; la información que acababa de recibir la tenía abrumada. Subió las escalinatas casi en carreras, esforzándose por no trastabillar en los interminables tramos que Neji ascendía con una velocidad inaudita, llevándola a ella a rastras. Los tacones de Sakura hacían un ruido seco y continuo cada que chocaban con la madera pulida y por un momento casi pierde el equilibrio cuando fue incapaz de aguantar el ritmo presuroso impuesto por las grandes zancadas de su acompañante. Sin embargo, gracias al afianzado agarre que el hombre tenía sobre su muñeca, ella logró sobreponerse y un instante después, estaban entrando a la Mansión Hyuga.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el legista la vio fruncir el ceño y supo que su proceder hosco la había molestado. Empezó a fraguar sus excusas…

―Neji ―murmuró ella, deteniéndose.

―Discúlpame. No quería comportarme como un patán, pero has llegado tarde y…

―Lo siento; sé que esto es importante para ti, pero… ¿Neji, por qué no me dijiste que eras rico?

―Porque no lo soy

Sakura miró hacia ambos lados del vestíbulo, constando en el interior de este la misma elegancia y majestuosidad del exterior. Hizo una mueca de obviedad con los ojos. Neji suspiró.

―No soy rico ―reiteró―. Mi familia lo es.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Haciendo un aspaviento melindroso, objetó:

―Solo los ricos dicen eso.

Tuvieron que transcurrir unos cuantos minutos para que Neji pudiera poner a Sakura al tanto de su verdadera situación económica. Obviamente, no le explicó todo con prolija exactitud; tardaría una vida entera para hacerle entender cómo funcionaba el esquema jerárquico de su perniciosa familia; así que le dio la explicación genérica. Esa que se sabía al dedillo porque la llevaba repitiendo desde que tenía memoria y se limitó a dar respuestas vagas a la retahíla de preguntas con las que la mujer lo ametralló cuando él terminó de hablar.

―¿Así que a pesar de que tu familia es multimillonaria, tú no tienes dónde caerte muerto?

―Podría decirse.

―No entiendo.

―No hay mucho que entender ―insistió Neji, arrastrando las palabras con hastío al ver la expresión contorsionada de la mujer―. Sakura, mi familia no es como las demás familias, pero es la única que tengo.

―Pero aun así, ellos no te agradan ―conjeturó Sakura; no había rastros de duda en su voz.

Neji sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que una densa brisa, que auguraba el preludio de una tormenta, se colaba por los ventanales del vestíbulo y los sobrecogía.

―No es eso ―suspiró él mientras se acomodaba la melena castaña y achicaba los ojos. No había planeado tener esta conversación con Sakura; al menos no en estas circunstancias―. Es solo que no somos muy unidos.

―Yo diría que son unos trúhanes, codiciosos.

Neji esgrimió una sonrisa disimulada al vislumbrar un brillo frenético en aquellos ojos verdes. Siempre era grato toparse con personas que decían lo que pensaban sin reparar mucho en las consecuencias. Para un hombre como él, que cuidaba cada palabra pronunciada, porque todo lo dicho podía ser usado en su contra, era refrescante dejar de lado las hipocresías.

―Creo que tienes razón.

Después de esa sustanciosa plática, por fin, se enrumbaron juntos a la boca del lobo.

El plan de Neji surtió un efecto casi inmediato. La despampanante apariencia de Sakura fijó la agenda de la noche en ella, echando por tierra cualquier acción pérfida que alguno de los invitados hubiese orquestado en su contra. Simplemente, todos se sentían cohibidos de cometer cualquier tipo de exabrupto mientras ella estuviera presente. No obstante, el ambiente hostil que se respiraba en el salón tenía a Sakura tan turbada que en más de una ocasión deseó haberse negado acompañar a Neji y otras tantas planeó mil maneras de huir; solo que cada vez que pensaba en lo que ese compromiso suponía para él, se obligaba a tener paciencia y poner su mejor sonrisa; el champagne la estaba ayudando en esa última tarea. En eso estaba cuando Neji Hyuga tensó el gesto, enfadado, al cruzarse con Kabuto Yakushi y esa insufrible mueca artera que siempre reinaba en su semblante. Él era el fiscal que llevaba el caso Nohara y, por tanto, uno de los muchos que ansiaba su cabeza en una charola de plata. Sin embargo, más que verlo allí, lo que realmente molestaba a Neji era que su tío le había asegurado que Yakushi no asistiría a la recepción. Por lo visto esta era otra de sus infamias.

―Hyuga ―masculló él con un indiscutible deje de ponzoña, resbalando en cada nota―. ¿No me presentas a tu nueva víctima?

Sakura enarcó una ceja al percibir el tono sarcástico con el que Kabuto había pronunciado la última palabra. Ellos se conocían de vista; Sakura había sido testigo pericial en un caso por asesinato en segundo grado que él había llevado el año pasado y, aunque jamás cruzaron palabra después de que ella rindiera su declaración en el estrado, la forense conocía muy bien su fama de cínico. Por tal motivo, arrugó el ceño con celeridad cuando se vio reflejada en las gafas del recién llegado; el pareció no reconocerla.

―Necesito ir al tocador ―se excusó con simpleza, enfocando sus jades en Neji. Nunca logró precisar porqué, pero lo cierto era que Kabuto Yakushi le causaba repulsión.

―Al fondo a la derecha ―le indicó Neji, tomando la copa vacía que ella le tendía―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ella hizo un gesto de negación y se encaminó hacía el aseo mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, enviciados por el alcohol gratis.

―Es linda. ¿No estarás planeando asesinarla también?

Neji arrugó la nariz, denotando cansancio a la par que se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata. Kabuto prosiguió como si este le hubiese contestado:

―¡Oh, tienes razón! Se me olvidaba que debes embarazarlas primero.

Los ojos de Neji volaron a su rostro, fulminándolo con una mirada asesina. O kabauto Yakushi no apreciaba su vida; o, en definitiva, era un imbécil. Nadie en su sano juicio tentaría así su suerte.

―Reza porque no sea tu ADN ―ironizó Kabuto, atusándose las gafas redondas.

―¿Rezar? ―se burló Neji, mosqueado―. Solo los cobardes rezan; yo te patearé el trasero en la corte.

Dicho esto lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue en busca de Sakura.

Al final del pasillo, una Sakura que empezaba a experimentar los efectos hilarantes del champagne, estaba confundida. Había tres puertas frente a ella y dado a que no podía fiarse de su sentido de orientación, no estaba segura de donde estaba el fondo y mucho menos cuál era su derecha. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer en casos similares: abrió la puerta cuyo pomo tenía más cerca. Cuando entró, Sakura supo que había errado de opción, pues al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación tan espaciosa que cuadriplicaba las dimensiones de su departamento; y tan elegante que el hotel más lujoso de Konoha debía ser una suerte de pocilga comparado con este. Definitivamente, por más ricos que fueran los Hyuga no era posible que tuvieran un baño del tamaño de una biblioteca pública.

Pese a que su adormilado sentido común le decía que debía dar marcha atrás; involuntariamente, la mujer dio un paso hacia delante y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con minuciosidad: puso atención a la decoración espartana, a los cuadros que reposaban en las paredes acolchonadas; cuyos protagonistas guardaban una absurda semejanza con la apariencia hermética y varonil de Neji; a los candelabros que guindaban del altísimo techo, iluminando cado rincón del recinto; a la inmensa chimenea que arrebujaba en su interior las temblorosas llamas que suministraban la temperatura perfecta al ambiente; a las alfombras finas que tapizaban algunos tramos del piso de caoba; a los vitrales estampados en los grandes ventanales, donde chocaban ruidosamente las gotas furiosas del temporal que se llevaba a cabo afuera; al aroma a lavanda del incienso.

Se concentró tanto en todo eso, que lo último que captaron sus sentidos fue la voz amortiguada de dos personas que mantenían una discusión. Una vez que lo hizo, unos pasos que parecían ir en su dirección la hicieron despabilarse. Escudada tras un imponente estante de madera, Sakura escuchó la voz grave de un hombre, la cual, pese a su esfuerzo, fue incapaz de reconocer.

―¡Ya basta, Hanabi! Te he dicho que voy a encargarme de todo.

―No veo cómo ―refutó la aludida; por su tono, Sakura se la imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Hay muchas maneras.

Impelida por la curiosidad, Sakura asomó la cabeza con cautela y, aunque no logró divisar al hombre, notó la expresión confundida de la joven llamada Hanabi. Por una fracción de segundo, creyó que se trataba de Neji, pero después supo que era su prima y, según lo que le había comentado Ino hace algunas semanas, otra de las sospechosas del homicidio de Tenten Nohara. De hecho, en lo único que se diferenciaban el uno del otro era en la estatura, el peinado y obviamente, el sexo; del resto, las facciones patricias eran dos gotas de agua. Así de semejantes.

―¿De qué hablas? ―inquirió, preocupada.

―Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes ―murmuró él con un palpable deje de condescendencia―. Pero no te enseñé todo lo que yo sé. Así que descuida; lo voy a resolver.

―No estarás pensado en… ―Se detuvo; su semblante denotó el terror que solo puede experimentar una persona que es testigo de un acto atroz―. Sabes perfectamente que él no sería capaz de hacerlo.

―¿Y eso qué?

―Es tu sobrino ―Le dio otra razón para retractarse al tiempo que se esforzaba porque no se notara la rotura de su voz.

―Y tú mi hija. ―Pese a su indolencia, Sakura logró captar la ternura involuntaria que se coló en esas palabras. Retomando su hostilidad, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y sentenció―: Es mejor que pague él a que lo hagas tú.

A Sakura, el corazón se le volcó en el pecho y sintió un crudo escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. El labio inferior le comenzó a temblar al tiempo que un único pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza: debía evitar que se cometiera una injusticia con Neji Hyuga; debía revisar con más minuciosidad los resultados de la necropsia, debía conseguir las pruebas de su inocencia…

¡Debía salvarlo!

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hagan preguntas. Responderé dudas. Corregiré errores.**

**N/A: ¿Notaron que lo hice más largo? Hay una buena explicación: ya que no tengo tiempo para crear una historia aislada, decidí dedicarle este capítulo a mi gran amiga Crimela por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste; va con mucho cariño. **

**¿Reviews? **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	4. Evidencias

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 3: Evidencias**

**…**

El aspaviento melindroso de Sasuke estuvo secundado por una mueca de puro estupor. El joven oficial aún no se creía que para poder ingresar a la mansión Uchiha –el lugar donde había pasado toda su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia- debiera identificarse como un detective de la Unidad de Homicidios de Konoha. Así pues, cuando el nuevo jefe de escoltas de Obito Uchiha le entregó su placa, Sasuke puso en marcha el auto patrulla y una vez que el portón eléctrico rodó completamente, entró como un visitante más, al que antes había sido su hogar.

Nada era como solía ser.

Sus ojos ónix vagaron por la estancia, estudiando el decorado: no era tan exquisito como el que se acostumbraba cuando esa labor recaía sobre los hombros de Mikoto, pero tampoco era tan adusto como en los tiempos que la responsabilidad reposó en su padre. Podía decirse, entonces, que la persona que actualmente se encargaba del embellecimiento de la mansión había encontrado el punto de equilibrio perfecto para hacer del lugar un espacio ameno.

―¡Deja eso! ―chistó Sasuke al ver que Konohamaru tomaba en sus manos una réplica diminuta del Santuario Nakano; una reliquia familiar legada por generaciones―. ¿Tienes una puta idea del valor de ese objeto?

El interpelado rodó los ojos al tiempo que Sasuke tomaba la pequeña escultura y la dejaba en el lugar que había ocupado siempre: la repisa de la chimenea. Justo cuando iba a propinarle a Konohamaru una merecida arenga reprobatoria, una voz femenina, cargada de sorpresa y afabilidad a partes iguales, lo llamó a sus espaldas:

―¿Sasuke? ―Por inercia, el cuerpo del detective se viró, encontrándose con unos ojos cafés que lo inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza―. No me puedo creer que hayas venido a visitarnos. ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Diez, ocho?

Sasuke no supo responder, pues estaba demasiado ocupado intentando adivinar porqué esa mujer lo trataba con tanta familiaridad. A medida que ella se acercaba con paso resuelto, él logró entender que se conocían de algún lugar, pero no fue hasta que vio una fotografía que descansaba en uno de las tantos aparadores de cristal del recibidor, que su cerebro rescató aquellos recuerdos añejos.

―¿No me recuerdas?

―Usted es Rin ―espetó con seriedad mientras las remembranzas de hace algunos años adquirían vitalidad en su cabeza. Inusitadamente, la sonrisa pueril y la cabellera castaña, que enmarcaba aquel candoroso rostro, se le antojaron repulsivas―. La esposa de Obito.

Ella asintió contenta y, sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, lo abrazó con verdadero cariño fraternal.

―Estás muy guapo; idéntico a Itachi.

Las facciones de Sasuke se endurecieron de forma instantánea y la poca luz que rara vez llegaba a sus ojos, se apagó de pronto. Incómodo por el comentario de la mujer; así como por la razón que lo llevó arribar a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke tosió un par de veces. Dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente:

―Él es el oficial Sarutobi y necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas.

Una expresión de desconcierto sustituyó la de felicidad anterior al percatarse de que el muchacho no venía solo y que esto no era una visita de cortesía. Entonces, Rin se dio el tiempo de examinar mejor la escena y cayó en la cuenta que, al menos que hubiese pasado algo terrible, Sasuke Uchiha –el detective Uchiha, como se anunció al llegar- no tenía ninguna razón para apersonarse allí después de diez años de absoluta ausencia.

―¿Pasó algo malo, no es así?

―Prefiero ser yo quien haga las preguntas ―replicó, cortante. Sin ninguna consideración por el creciente desasosiego de la mujer, Sasuke sacó su libreta de apuntes e inquirió―. ¿Qué parentesco la une a Tenten Nohara?

―Es mi sobrina ―musitó; la garganta seca―. ¿Ella está bien?

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio o habló con la señorita Nohara? ―continúo él, ignorando las inquietudes de la mujer.

Rin tragó grueso al tiempo que un afanoso espasmo le recorría cada fibra del cuerpo. No consiguió contestar; un nudo prieto le atascaba las palabras al tiempo que un agorero presentimiento la azuzaba desde dentro y, aunque pretendió obviar el dolor fortísimo que se instaló en su caja torácica, las lágrimas fueron más rápidas.

―¿Se siente bien, señora? ―Quiso saber Konohamaru mientras se acercaba a Rin para consolarla. Por los visos de la conversación, sabía que Sasuke no tendría tacto alguno a la hora de comunicarle el deceso de su sobrina―. ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?

Ella hizo un gesto de negación a la par que intentaba, con poco éxito, ordenar sus ideas.

―Estoy bien, pero... Tenten… ¿cómo está ella? ―Rin se soltó de la presa que Konohamaru tenía sobre su mano y se fue a encarar a Sasuke―. No la veo desde hace una semana, pero hablé con ella la noche del martes y estaba perfectamente. Ella está bien, eso lo sé, pero...

―Me temó que no ―la contradijo Sasuke, confiriéndole a su voz un rebuscado deje de afectación―. La señorita Tenten Nohara fue hallada muerta en horas de la mañana de ayer, en las instalaciones de la Galería Arena's. Todo parece indicar que fue un asesinato.

Konohamaru le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada censuradora que, por supuesto, el detective soslayó con deliberado cinismo. No entendía por qué si se suponía que ellos guardaban algún tipo de parentesco, Sasuke había sido tan rudo con Rin. Todo eso, según dedujo, había traspasado el ámbito profesional para convertirse en un asunto de carácter personal. Valiéndose de lo que conocía de su superior, Konohamaru determinó que, aunque la situación no parecía de su agrado, Sasuke Uchiha la había aprovechado para ajustar una especie de cuenta pendiente por alguna rencilla familiar.

―¿Conoce a alguien que tuviera motivos para querer lastimarla? ―insistió Sasuke.

_La señorita Tenten Nohara fue hallada muerta_; esas fueron las últimas palabras que registraron los sentidos de Rin. Después de allí, todo perdió significado. Y no era para menos, Tenten era la única familia –aparte de Obito, claro- que le quedaba luego de que su hermano y la madre de Tenten murieran en un accidente aéreo cuando su sobrina contaba apenas con trece años. Desde entonces, y a pesar de ser solo una joven de 26 años, Rin se había hecho cargo de velar por el bienestar de su sobrina; por eso a los pocos meses del siniestro, ella contrajo nupcias con Obito Uchiha. A partir de ese momento, ambos habían sido como unos padres para ella.

―¡Señora! ―exclamó Konohamaru mientras evitaba que la pelicastaña perdiera el equilibrio luego de que le flaquearan las piernas―. ¿Detective Uchiha, por qué ha hecho eso?

―Hago mi trabajo ―contestó, escueto, sin prestarle ayuda a su subordinado que intentaba guiar a la mujer hasta uno de los sillones de cuero.

Konohamaru, sin embargo, sabía que no era así: Sasuke se había saltado el protocolo y había ejecutado el procedimiento como le dio su regalada gana. La expresión de reprobación todavía estaba pintada en el rostro de Konohamaru cuando Sasuke rebuscó en su cazadora hasta dar con el retrato del sujeto que figuraba como dueño de la motocicleta que la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento de la galería había registrado. Cuando Rin hubo tomado asiento, soltó;

―¿Conoce a este sujeto? ―Con los ojos anegados, las manos temblorosas y el corazón pateándole en el pecho, Rin tomó la fotografía que Sasuke le tendía―. ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?

Al principio, ella no había logrado reconocerlo, pero después de la insistencia de Sasuke, Rin recordó que lo había visto una que otra vez. Luego de hacer un poco de memoria, el lugar donde fue hallado el cuerpo de su sobrina se dibujó en su mente; entonces, pese a su agobiado estado, el nombre del hombre llegó a su mente sin ningún esfuerzo, Entre hipidos, farfulló:

―Se llama Ga-Gaara... No recuerdo su apellido, pero sé que es hermano de una clienta de mi sobrina.

**…**

―No parece del tipo de persona que tenga por hábito romper las reglas. Pero la psiques humana es extremadamente compleja; así que lo más probable es que haya crecido en el seno de una familia muy estricta y eso la convirtiera en una persona psicorrígida ―expuso Ino Yamanaka, cotejando la grabación del interrogatorio de Hanabi Hyuga con los perfiles delictivos que figuraban en su base de datos.

A Sakura le parecía fenomenal que Ino hubiese deducido eso solo con observar la postura y los gestos de la implicada. Su amiga, definitivamente, tenía un don infalible para determinar ese tipo de cosas con un escaso margen de error. Tal vez por eso es que su relación, a pesar de lo poco que podía llegar a comunicar su esposo, seguía siendo una de las más estables en la Unidad.

Sakura desvió la vista del retrató donde Ino y Sai posaban junto a su hijo y se afanó en apartar los pensamientos absurdos que empezaron a rondar su cabeza. Lo cierto es que ella había sido siempre víctima de ese poder categórico del que se preciaba Ino Yamanaka y por eso mismo se le hacía tan cuesta arriba estar ahí como una espía. Sin embargo, y aunque la rubia tenía un argumento firme, ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su juicio.

―Eso no la hace una asesina ―razonó Sakura, reclinándose en la silla ergonómica; la mirada ya perdida―. A duras penas, la convierte en alguien que necesita un psiquiatra.

La de cabellera blonda asintió en acuerdo mientras bordeaba la oficina hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio. Había algo, no obstante, que por el bien de la investigación no había querido compartir con nadie; antes quería tener las pruebas que sustentaran su teoría. Lo cierto era que si resultaba ser cierto, no solo resolvería el homicidio de Tenten Nohara; de tener razón, Ino Yamanaka podría unir los cabos para dar con un asesino serial que la había obsesionado desde hace un par de años, cuando un caso –el asesinato de su antiguo jefe- llegó a su escritorio.

―¿Sabías que tiene un perfil psicológico muy parecido al de su primo? ―comentó, tomando el informe psiquiátrico que ella misma había hecho de Neji Hyuga―. ¡Qué digo parecido! Jamás había visto una cosa como esta. Hanabi y Neji Hyuga parecen gemelos cerebrales.

Sakura palideció de golpe y se envaró de forma automática. Había ido a ver a su amiga con el único propósito de sonsacarle información acerca del caso Nohara; sin embargo, nunca podía evitar sus erráticas reacciones cada vez que el nombre de Neji salía a relucir. Asimismo, luego de hacerle llegar los avances de sus pesquisas al susodicho en cuestión, le era imposible no sentirse culpable por traicionar a su equipo. Ellos eran -por lo menos la gran mayoría- sus amigos y no se merecían esa felonía de su parte.

―¿Te sientes mal? Perdiste los colores del rostro―se percató Ino―. Llevó diciéndote que debes tomarte un descanso. No sé, ir a un Spa y darte un relajante baño de espumas.

La mirada de la forense boicoteó la de su amiga y vagó por la oficina. Inconscientemente, se posó sobre la pantalla del televisor donde el rostro de Hanabi Hyuga estaba detenido. La divisó por un segundo mientas intentaba recobrar la compostura. Los ojos grises –tan parecidos a aquellos que la trastornaban- le parecieron sinceros.

―Sabes que odio las tinas. Además, estoy bien ―mintió con una naturalidad que la sorprendió. Para hacer tiempo, empezó a garabatear algo en su libreta de notas―. Es solo que me cuesta creer que lo haya hecho. No tiene la pinta de alguien capaz de matar a sangre fría.

Naturalmente, Sakura no hablaba de Hanabi Hyuga.

―Ya estás como Konohamaru. Y la verdad, no entiendo porque hacen tanto drama ―sentenció Ino con simpleza al tiempo que ponía a reproducir la grabación. Ella era la especialista de perfiles criminales de la UHK desde hace un lustro, por eso no metía las manos en el fuego por nadie―. Las mujeres podemos ser tan homicidas como los hombres.

Sakura levantó el rostro del cuaderno; con afectación, murmuró:

―¿Algo que quieras confesarme o a un jurado?

La rubia sonrió con sorna.

**…**

Si le preguntasen, Sakura no lograría precisar de dónde sacó la fortaleza mental para salirle al paso a las insistencias de Sasuke de hablar con ella. Si bien era cierto que la forense ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su presencia en Konoha parecía permanente; también lo era que todavía no estaba del todo preparada para lidiar con su cercanía. Por eso, cuando lo divisó en la salida del hospital, a sabiendas de que la esperaba a ella, apretó el paso dispuesta a darle el esquinazo.

―Sakura, dame un minuto ―la aludida continuó con su camino, como si no lo hubiese escuchado―. Mi padre murió; hace tres meses.

Esas palabras la agarraron con la guardia tan baja, que Sakura solo atinó a detenerse en seco.

―Lo siento ―dijo con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz, pero sin mirarlo a la cara―. No lo sabía.

Sasuke se ubicó frente a ella mientras se encogía de hombros. No había rastros de aflicción en su semblante.

―Era un mal hombre; eso sí lo sabías.

La aludida se abrumó un poco cuando notó lo cerca que estaba de Sasuke. Lo observó por un momento; el suficiente para darse cuenta que aquel fulgor en sus ojos que recordaba había desaparecido: ahora sus pozos negros parecían huecos; sin alma. Aun así, ella se consternó cuando un extraño cosquilleo se abrió paso en su vientre al momento que Sasuke le sujetó una mano.

―Sakura ―repitió su nombre en aquel tono adusto que su sentido del oído había inmortalizado―. Yo…

―Entiendo ―musitó ella con mordacidad mientras se soltaba de aquel traicionero agarre―. Él no te dio las herramientas necesarias para ser un buen hombre y lo culpas por tus actos. Pero resulta que yo no lo culpo a él; tampoco a tu hermano. Yo te culpo a ti, Sasuke. Por eso no te quiero cerca de mí; eres el recordatorio vivo de todo cuanto he hecho mal.

La expresión de Sasuke se transformó como siempre que alguien hacía alusión a Itachi. Miró a la mujer sin disimular su tirria y decidió dejar de lado su plan de sumisión.

―Yo no te obligué hacerlo. ―Sus palabras eran álgidas; hostiles.

―Me orillaste y eso es casi lo mismo. Hasta peor; solo te fuiste, dejándome a mí sola tomar la decisión y cuando no tomé la correcta; la que tú querías, me castigaste por eso.

―Sakura, yo… ―En sus ojos se adivinaba un leve atisbo de contrición―. No podía quedarme.

Los resuellos de Sakura, que desde hace un rato habían tomado un ritmo apresurado, se aceleraron aún más y luego se detuvieron de golpe; fue como una especie de crisis respiratoria que la hizo boquear producto del dolor que le causaban esas palabras. La forense sabía que lo más sano era sacarse todo ese resquemor que por años había albergado, mas seguía sin estar en condiciones de hacerlo. Con Sasuke, ella siempre estaba en desventaja.

―Lamento no ser el hombre perfecto.

―Nunca te pedí que fueras perfecto.

―¿Entonces, qué querías de mí?

―Por lo visto, nada que pudieras darme ―culminó con un palmario deje de nostalgia.

Sakura efectuó una mueca de frustración; sentía como una pérdida de tiempo haberse dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas de su vida.

**…**

―Claro que la conocía ―murmuró Naruto Uzumaki, echándole un fugaz vistazo al expediente que Sasuke llevaba del caso Nohara―. Iba a casarse con el primo de Hinata.

―Él es uno de los sospechosos.

―Lo sé.

―Creo que él lo hizo ―sentenció el detective, sustentando su exposición con uno de los documentos que reposaban en el escritorio―. Según el informe psiquiátrico de Yamanaka, el asesino es un psicópata con tendencias en extremos violentas; que a su vez tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para mostrar frialdad y una conducta sistemática en momentos de caos mental. En resumidas cuentas, es un típico caso de desdoblamiento de la personalidad; causado, en la gran mayoría de los casos, por la no aceptación social o la deliberada discriminación familiar. ―Sasuke, que se había tomado el tiempo para esculcarle la vida a Neji, y por ende estaba al tanto de la guerra de poder que se llevaba a cabo endógenamente en la familia Hyuga, agregó con ostensible ironía―. Cualquier parecido con la realidad…

El jefe de la UHK escuchó sin parpadear los avances de la investigación y cuando el resto de la frase –que Sasuke dejó inconclusa- fluctuó en su mente, cual sombra al acecho, supo que tenía que empezar a preocuparse. Lo verdad, él no creía en las coincidencias. No llegas a dirigir la Unidad de Homicidios más importante del país, fiándote de ese tipo de cosas: en este trabajo, lo único que valía era todo aquello que pudiera superar la duda razonable. Además, él sabía de muy buena tinta que la tesis de Ino era irrefutable y que las deducciones de Sasuke, normalmente, resultaban acertadas. Así que de ser cierto lo que acababa de oír de boca de su mejor amigo, tendría que ir buscando la forma más delicada de decirle a ella que su adorado Neji era un asesino sin escrúpulos. Sacudió la cabeza, abrumado y guardó silencio por un largo rato mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la ventana; alzando a medias la persiana, se dio cuenta que afuera arreciaba la peor tormenta del invierno.

―Las cosas no son así, Sasuke ―replicó Naruto, tardíamente. Su respuesta parecía precedida de un recuerdo―. Hinata me aseguró que Neji sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Además…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y no lo dejó terminar:

―Claro y Hinata es una experta en perfiles criminales. Tu esposa, Naruto, es incapaz de detectar vileza en ningún ser humano.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Hinata Hyuga –a diferencia de la naturaleza hostil del resto de su familia- era su recalcitrante benevolencia. Ella era del tipo de persona que podía encontrar bondad hasta en el más despiadado de los parricidas. Por eso Sasuke Uchiha no se fiaba de su criterio; pues para él –y nada tenían que ver los celos, insistía- Neji Hyuga respondía al perfil.

―Pero todo esto no es tan importante. Aún no te he dicho lo peor.

Naruto se volvió con una expresión de suprema mortificación ¿Qué podía ser peor que lo acababa de escuchar y las implicaciones que eso acarrearía?

―Creo que Sakura está enamorada de él. ―Su esfuerzo por mostrar indiferencia se vio frustrado cuando una perceptible nota de desdén se dejó oír en sus siguientes palabras―. De acuerdo con lo que me acaba de informar Juugo, están juntos en este momento.

―¿Sakura y Neji? ―ironizó Naruto, evocando un suceso remoto. Sus cavilaciones parecieron ubicarse en algún momento al azar, ocasionado que una rara sonrisa cuajara en sus labios; Sasuke arrugó el ceño cuando lo escuchó citar―: Cuando las cosas tienen que pasar; simplemente suceden.

Y fue así como el rubio comprobó que su esposa era una mujer, realmente, sabia.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, pero tal cosa cuéntenme.**

**PD. No odien a Sasuke/ Luego corrijo errores. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	5. Familia

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 4: Familia**

**…**

La fatiga hizo que los ojos se le cerraran solos; sin embargo, después de un par de lentos parpadeos, el hombre tomó otra bocanada de aire y consiguió mantenerse despierto por unos minutos más. Era lo único que hacía falta. Si lograba vencer el cansancio del trasnocho; así como la resaca por la faena de ayer, entonces alcanzaría a verlo.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y, aunque después de los muchos errores que había cometido (algunos de ellos, recientemente) tenía prohibido acercársele sin la supervisión de una trabajadora social, no se sintió capaz de dejar pasar la fecha por alto.

Después de todo, se trataba de su único hijo.

Con esa idea fija, el pelinegro se acomodó en el asiento del auto, recargando la cabeza sobre el espaldar; la mirada clavada en la entrada del instituto. Bostezó, haciendo cuentas mentales: faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que la niñera llegará con el pequeño. Si corría con suerte, tal vez lograría convencerla de que lo dejara hablar con él y entregarle el obsequio personalmente; de lo contrario, se conformaría solo con saber que ella se lo haría llegar.

Quería o necesitaba (a estas alturas era incapaz de reconocer que impulsos obedecían a sus deseos y cuales otros a sus necesidades) que su hijo supiera que no lo había olvidado; que el día que se marchó, -porque sí, estúpidamente, él fue quien tomó la decisión de irse-, no lo estaba abandonando. Solo buscaba la manera de no lastimarlos más; de dejar de hacerlos participes de su miseria.

Distinguió la cabellera negra del niño resaltar de entre la de los demás y sintió una opresión desgarradora en el pecho. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo engente por no salir corriendo y rodearlo con sus brazos en un mimo irrompible. Se puso nervioso y sus ojos vagaron, desorbitados, de la entrada del instituto al asiento del copiloto, donde reposaba el regalo de cumpleaños, junto a la botella de ron. Solo entonces, pensó que su presente podía no ser suficiente para compensar los meses de ausencia. El pecho volvió a latirle con pesadez; su corazón parecía desgarrarse.

No lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Indeciso, se llevó una de las manos al rostro y la acumulación de bello facial trajo a su mente el hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se rasurara; su cabello también estaba un tanto más largo y desarreglado. Bufó. No quería presentarse ante su hijo como el indigente que, efectivamente, era. El ser despreciable en el que había acabado convirtiéndose.

La idea de poner en marcha el motor y desaparecer, fluctuó en su cabeza, envolviéndolo; no obstante, cuando sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la escena donde el pequeño pelinegro en compañía de otro niño –al que conocía muy bien- parecía estar buscando a alguien entre la muchedumbre, desechó aquel pensamiento cobarde. Así que, con todo y el martilleo frenético de sus palpitaciones atronándole los oídos, se dispuso a salir del automóvil. Tenía la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta cuando, de súbito, el hombre detuvo sus movimientos, quedándose petrificado.

Al brinco, reconoció la silueta de su cuerpo y los cabellos rubios, pero hasta que la mujer no se dio la vuelta y pudo divisar aquel fascinante rostro, no estuvo seguro si se trataba de ella realmente o de una mera jugarreta de su alcoholizada mente. Supo que era real cuando su pecho acusó la descarga de adrenalina que empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo. se irguió, despabilándose. La niñera brillaba por su ausencia; en lugar de ella, su esposa (técnicamente seguía siéndolo: él todavía se negaba a firmar los papeles del divorcio) estaba allí, a escasos metros de distancia, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Supo, entonces, que no tenía más opción.

Estaba a punto de emprender la huida cuando el ruido urgente de unos nudillos chocando contra el cristal de la ventana, lo hizo pegar un respingo. Sobreltado, viró la vista y se topó con el rostro impávido de una mujer que lo miraba intensamente. Estuvo un rato sin moverse hasta que ella con un gesto grácil le indicó que bajara el vidrio. A regañadientes, obedeció.

―Shikamaru Nara ―saludó la recién llegada, meneando la guedeja blonda en un acto tan coqueto como inconsciente. Inspeccionó su andrajosa apariencia con reprobación y finalmente, dijo―: Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

―Ino ―murmuró, molesto de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que la mujer, luego de advertirlo, había ido a su encuentro.

―Te ves terrible.

El interpelado hizo una mueca de indiferencia ante la dura sentencia de su amiga. Es lo que era Ino: su jodida e infalible mejor amiga. Y es que, aunque normalmente era Sai quien llevaba a Inojin al colegio, era ella quien estaba allí en ese preciso momento. Pese a los efectos desaceleradores de la carga etílica, su brillante mente no tardó en asumir que su presencia en el instituto solo suponía que Ino había adivinado sus planes; tal vez incluso antes de que él resolviera ir.

―No respondes mis llamadas ―siguió acusándolo―. Y como tu casero me dijo que te echó de esa pocilga donde estabas viviendo porque no habías pagado la renta en meses, no sabía dónde más buscarte. Lo que sí sabía es que hoy te encontraría aquí.

Los labios del hombre se torcieron hasta que no quedó más que una pétrea y fina línea. Odiaba que Ino lo psicoanalizara. Detestaba que, a pesar de su –por lo visto, ya no tan- prodigioso cerebro, ella siempre era capaz de predecir sus movimientos. A veces, hasta tenía la sospecha de que Ino Yamanaka usaba ese don suyo de comprender y manipular la psiques humana, para manejarlo a su antojo. Por eso nunca le creía cuando su amiga le aseguraba que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitar aquella desgracia que marcó su vida.

Ino estaba al tanto del sendero que recorrían los pensamientos de Shikamaru en esos instantes; así que con el único fin de distraerlo, apostilló:

―Y ella también lo sabía.

Shikamaru siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y volvió a encontrarse con las finas facciones de Temari. Contrajo el rostro en un gesto de dolor y corrió la mirada hacia un lado.

―¿Hasta qué punto piensas llevar todo esto? ―resopló Ino; sus ojos oteaban con desdén la botella de licor en el asiento del copiloto.

―Ya no te metas, Ino ―replicó él mientras ponía el auto en movimiento―. No soy uno de tus malditos pacientes.

―Eso obvio. ¡Ya te habrías curado si lo fueras! ―dijo, alzando la voz unas octavas, viéndolo alejarse de a poco―. ¡¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, eh, Shikamaru?! ¡La culpa es autoagresión!

Muchas miradas se posaron sobre Ino tras el alboroto. Ella las ignoró, pues no despegaba los ojos de la calle. Solo entonces, Temari fue consciente de la razón: el auto de Shikamaru se había detenido en un semáforo, pero casi de inmediato arrancó y se perdió en el siguiente cruce.

**…**

A pesar de habérselo prometido a su esposa, Naruto Uzumaki no fue capaz de refrenar sus ganas de averiguar cómo marchaban las cosas en la UHK ahora que él se había tomado –obligado por la susodicha- una licencia para recuperarse del disparo que recibió durante el último operativo que su equipo había realizado; así que al primer descuido de Hinata, el joven oficial se escabulló –con todo y su pierna rota- hasta la habitación de su hijo y aprovechando que este estaba embelesado en la consola de videojuegos, tomó la Tablet, sepultada bajo un montón de juguetes y, luego de establecer la conexión de WiFi, con rapidez ingresó a su correo electrónico.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de hallar datos relevantes, puesto que Sakura le había dejado claro a todos los miembros de la unidad que él necesitaba reposo absoluto y que más le valía a ellos, 'si querían seguir preciándose de tener todos sus huesos sanos' que no lo molestaran ni para hablar del clima. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando al revisar su buzón de entrada se halló con un sinnúmero de mensajes. Tomando en cuenta el factor tiempo (Hinata regresaría en cualquier momento) desechó la idea de revisar uno por uno y se centró en los más importantes. Irónicamente, el que más llamó su atención fue uno cuyo remitente era del Departamento de Patología Forense; regentado por Sakura Haruno. Lo abrió y cuando leyó el contenido, se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había equivocado –tal vez por la costumbre de hacerle llegar los reportes- y que en realidad el destinatario original debió haber sido Shino Aburame; su suplente. No obstante, valiéndose de que ese descuido podía ofrecerle información valiosa, descargó el archivo y empezó a leerlo:

_Causa de muerte: Luego de la extracción del cerebro y hacer el análisis macroscópico de rigor, se pudo determinar que en la zona encefálica de la occisa, se hallaba una concentración letal de 'chakra'; sustancia tóxica que una vez aislada, delató una alta composición de arsénico; la cual fue administrada vía parenteral-endovenosa (vena subcutánea craneal) causándole la muerte casi instantánea. _

_Notas preliminares: En las uñas de la víctima, se halló tejido cutáneo; señal inapelable de lucha. El examen sexológico forense, revela la presencia de dos donantes, aparentemente por sexo consensuado y con una data de entre dos a seis horas antes de la muerte. Las muestras no tienen coincidencias en la base de datos._

Pese a lo ambiguo de las anotaciones, Naruto supo al brinco que se trataba del asesinato que, actualmente, llevaba Sasuke y aunque le hubiese gustado empaparse más al respecto –por lo menos conocer el nombre de la víctima o si ya tenían algún sospechoso- no pudo hacerlo, porque sin esperárselo, Hinata Hyuga, que ya había terminado de atender la llamada de uno de sus clientes, entró a la habitación de Boruto, cargando una cesta de ropa limpia, recién planchada.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―demandó saber ella; su habitual tono apacible, sin embargo, no le confirió a su voz la inflexión correcta que requiere un edicto―. Me voy por un minuto…

―Ordenaba ramen ―mintió, cortándola mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa invadía su semblante. Cerró la página y musitó―: Estoy twitteando al Ichiraku's; ya que no me dejas ni usar el teléfono.

Hinata hizo a un lado la canasta de ropa, dejando su voluminosa barriga al descubierto, al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarras alrededor de su, ya casi, inexistente cintura. La expresión de falsa inocencia de su esposo, la obligó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño, pero cuando lo vio rascarse la cabeza con ostensible angustia, relajó la tensión sobre su entrecejo a la par que su semblante se tornaba comprensivo. Acercándose hacía la mesita de luz donde estaba recostado el rubio, suspiró:

―Naruto. Sé que para ti no es fácil guardar reposo, pero es por tu bien. Deberías estar descansando.

El interpelado hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

―Ya descansaré cuando me muera.

―¡Naruto!

―¡Gané! ―celebró el niño, emocionado, levantándose del suelo para echar a correr por la habitación. Cuando se percató de la presencia de sus progenitores, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, quien a pesar de su estado se las apañó para sostenerlo―. Mamá, papá, gané; salvé al mundo Shinobi.

Hinata lo besó en la frente, fingiendo una sonrisa; Naruto, por su parte, respiró aliviado: sabía que después de haber estado a punto de morir en aquel operativo, Hinata no le perdonaría, fácilmente, ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. De manera tal que agradeció que Boruto acabara de salvarlo de un merecido rapapolvo.

―Lo hice, papá; soy el mejor Hokage.

―Así se hace, campeón ―repuso Naruto, apoyándose en las muletas para poder desordenarle los cabellos rubios a su hijo―. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El niño se sonrojó mientras los ojos de su padre irradiaban genuina alegría. A Hinata la escena le pareció tan cándida que por un momento olvidó esa tendencia de su marido a exponer su vida en aras de resguardar la de los demás. Dada su naturaleza indulgente, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo y la dicha en los ojos de su esposo fueron suficientes para que ella dejara en el tintero cualquier ánimo contencioso.

―Me llevaré esto ―comentó la mujer, tomando la Tablet de la mesita de luz―. Cuida de tu padre, Boruto.

El aludido efectuó un gesto vehemente de afirmación, como si su madre acabara de confiarle la misión más peligrosa del mundo, y se abrazó a su padre, dando a entender que lo haría.

Echó un último vistazo y antes de salir, Hinata rio con dulzura. Realmente, era una mujer con suerte, porque sabía que, aunque en algunas ocasiones Naruto actuaba de forma errática, era obvio que entre sus planes no estaba dejar a una esposa desamparada y a dos hijos huérfanos.

**…**

El sonido monocorde de un suspiro pesado se escapó de los pulmones de Shino. Ya rendido, apoyó los hombros en el espaldar de la poltrona y luego de comprobar la hora en el reloj de pulsera, dejó caer las pestañas en una mueca rutinaria al tiempo que otra exhalación quejosa se abría camino por su garganta. Era bastante tarde y todavía le faltaba revisar los reportes que cada departamento dejaba en su oficina al caer la tarde. Soltó otro bufido y se frotó los párpados con el dorso de las manos, tratando de poner en orden el aluvión de increpaciones que había recibido el día de hoy.

En realidad, nada de esto era lo que tenía en mente cuando le ofrecieron suplir a Naruto durante su convalecencia. Y es que Aburame no solo había tenido que hacer frente a todos los casos sin resolver que llevaba la unidad; sino que le tocó ser el receptor de todas las quejas del ayuntamiento cuando los pormenores del caso más mediático que jamás había estado bajo la responsabilidad de la UHK, se hicieron del dominio público. La fuga de información era habitual en esas estructuras; siempre había alguien que por un poco de dinero extra era capaz de soltar uno que otro detalle a algún reportero ansioso de hacerse un nombre; sin embargo, eso jamás pasaba de meros cotilleos sin sustentación. Lo que pasaba ahora era muy distinto: la información no solo era verídica; sino que la periodista del Canal 3 –quien además guardaba parentesco con uno de sus funcionarios- parecía tener expedientes confidenciales; suministrados por un informante anónimo, que estaba a punto de arruinarle la carrera. Y es que Tsunade Senju estaba tan estresada, desde que trascendiera que dos miembros de la familia Hyuga estaban involucrados en el asesinato, que no había dejado de acosarlo para que le entregara la cabeza del soplón o sería él quien pagaría las consecuencias.

Si tan solo lo supiera.

Pero no; él no tenía ni la menor idea. Aunque su naturaleza desconfiada no le permitía darle el espaldarazo a nadie, lo cierto era que Shino casi podía jurar que Kiba Inuzuka nada tenía que ver con todo ese embrollo. Su amigo no era tan imbécil, después de todo.

―Él no lo haría ―concluyó con voz rasposa; su cabeza se movió ligero para acentuar la negación.

De un manotazo brusco, alcanzó el folio donde se reseñaban los detalles de las pesquisas del día. Por cuestiones de seguridad, había ordenado dejar de usar las plataformas electrónicas; por lo menos hasta que dieran con el espía. Arrugó el rictus cuando la luz fluorescente de la lamparilla del techo, centelleó sobre la fina caligrafía impresa en el documento que corroboraba lo que Sasuke le había dicho ya: Gaara Sabaku No, tenía una coartada completamente fehaciente. Él ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad el día del crimen. En realidad, él muchacho no había estado en Konoha en semanas; desde que fuera recluido en un centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas de adicción, en Suna; a más de mil kilómetros de allí. Eso echaba por tierra cualquier posibilidad de alguna participación de su parte en el homicidio de la señorita Nohara y aunque el detective Uchiha ya barajaba otras hipótesis, Shino no estaba seguro de que esa línea de investigación los fuera a conducir a algún lado.

Sacudió la cabeza, abrumado.

Además de sortear el hecho de que su carrera pendía de un hilo; tenía que lidiar con las razones por las que la posible implicación de Gaara Sabaku No en el sonado asesinato, había ocasionado tanto revuelo en la unidad. Ino algo le había explicado sobre que el alboroto se debía a que el imputado era o fue –no lograba precisar sus palabras con exactitud- pariente de uno de los ex oficiales más brillantes que había laborado en la UHK.

―¡Malditas relaciones familiares! ―bufó, apretándose el puente de la nariz con frustración al tiempo que su celular armaba un escándalo, anunciando la entrada de una llamada―. Esto va a terminar por mandar el caso a la mierda.

Tras comprobar de quién se trataba, optó por ignorar la urgencia del dispositivo. Siguió repasando por un rato más el informe; unos minutos de lectura después, cuando el cansancio había consumido el resto de su vitalidad, dio por terminada la jornada del día. Ya mañana averiguaría bien de qué iba todo eso. Tenía, según el plazo que le dio la alcaldesa, menos de setenta y dos horas para dirimir los visos de caos que estaban minando el caso.

De lo contrario, todo se iría al garete.

**…**

En los Hyuga, la maldad parecía ser una tradición familiar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, el perjurio siempre había sido la orden del día: su abuelo había traicionado a sus hermanos, despojándolos de todo cuanto poseían y Hiashi Hyuga, había seguido al pie de la letra el ejemplo de su padre cuando, sin ninguna consideración, traicionó a su hermano gemelo -el padre de Neji- dejándolo también en la calle. Por eso, el fiscal no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando una Sakura, hecha un manojo de nervios, le contó los pérfidos planes que su tío y su prima pensaban poner en marcha.

Antes de hacerlo participe, ella agradeció que Neji llegara a rescatarla, porque por un segundo temió que la descubrirían husmeando en conversaciones ajenas. Él, por su parte, cuando se percató de que la joven tardaba más de la cuenta en el aseo, fue en su búsqueda. Al no encontrarla en el lugar y ver la puerta del despacho de su tío entreabierta, no se le hizo cuesta arriba suponer su paradero actual; así que como pudo la sacó del estudio sin alertar de su presencia a los otros dos Hyuga, que continuaron discutiendo la ejecución de su proyecto como si nada.

Una vez fuera del radar, Sakura le había hecho saber lo más importante: él seguía siendo el blanco de las agresiones de su familia. Ni siquiera los años en los que se había mantenido al margen de cualquier conflicto de intereses que involucrara a los Hyuga, habían servido de atenuante para que ellos dejaran de considerarlo una amenaza.

Él ya se lo esperaba. Puede que no tan pronto, pero sabía, que más temprano que tarde, Hiashi Hyuga haría el primer movimiento con tal de salvaguardar el buen nombre y la libertad de su benjamina; sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante. Así había sido siempre.

―¡Neji ―le urgió ella, despertándolo del letargo en el que sus cavilaciones lo habían sumergido―. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Neji torció los labios en una mueca acerba. Esta no era la primera vez que Sakura hablaba en plural con respecto a ellos y el asesinato de Tenten, pero a él no le pasó desapercibido que en esta ocasión la forense no había dudado. Sakura comenzaba a creer en su inocencia y no entendió por qué, pero eso era algo que no le alegraba.

―Descuida ―balbuceó con parsimonia mientras su cerebro le repetía que era mucho mejor que ella estuviera a la defensiva.

Aunque su respuesta fue vaga, él solo buscaba tranquilizarla. No obstante, su aparente frescura surtió en ella el efecto contario. Casi en un grito, Sakura siseó.

―¡¿Acaso no me entendiste?! ¡Van a buscar la manera de implicarte!

Ante la reacción exacerbada de la mujer, el fiscal frunció firmemente el ceño; antes de que Sakura pudiera objetar algo más, la tomó de la mano y, como ya parecía ser su costumbre, tiró de ella con suavidad. El cuerpo de Sakura, todavía medio corrompido por la alta ingesta de alcohol, cedió como si de una marioneta se tratara.

―Salgamos de aquí.

Sakura siguió obedeciendo sin chistar. Eso, sin embargo, no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con la actitud despreocupada de Neji. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Ella acababa de contarle que su familia –su excéntrica e ignominiosa familia- estaba tejiendo una serie de patrañas en su contra y él se lo tomaba como si le hubiese estado hablando del maldito clima de Konoha.

―Neji ―volvió apremiarlo mientras se detenía en seco en medio del pasillo―. ¿Harás algo, cierto?

Él la miró con frustración y mareó los ojos para no terminar fulminándola. Ella aguardó en silencio por su respuesta mientras procesaba sus últimos descubrimientos: Neji era inocente, pero tenía una familia que lo detestaba. Lo miró de frente, procurando encontrar una razón para ese irracional odio. Fue en vano; al igual que como le pasó durante tantos años con su progenitora, Sakura no alcanzó a dar con la causa.

Zarandeó la cabeza, desechando la comparación: hasta que la propia Mebuki se lo confesó, ella no había logrado entender por qué su madre nunca pudo amarla; por qué, en lo que llevaba de vida, esa mujer que la trajo al mundo jamás había tenido para ella un gesto de cariño. Sin embargo, Mebuki Haruno nunca había hecho nada –no de forma tan alevosa- para dañarla. Tal y como se lo explicó la última vez que Sakura la confrontó en busca de una respuesta, ella simplemente no concebía amar a la criatura que le recordaba tanto al hombre que más sufrimiento le había ocasionado; aquel que la enamoró y luego la dejó embarazada.

La joven aspiró aire para destrabar su garganta, obstaculizada por la emoción que le producían esos recuerdos. Gracias a Dios, la voz de Neji la distrajo, relegando a su madre -y los errores que su desamor le habían hecho cometer- a un segundo plano.

―Sakura. No te preocupes. ¿Quieres? ―pronunció, haciendo las pausas necesarias para conferirle a su voz la inflexión de quien cree estar dirigiéndose a un crío de tres años―. Claro que pienso hacer algo; no soy imbécil.

Neji Hyuga podía ser lo que sea; hasta un asesino si se quiere, pero no era un imbécil. Y pronto su tío tendría pruebas fácticas de ello.

Sakura suspiró un tanto conmocionada; a fin de cuentas no supo si sentirse aliviada o preocupada. La expresión sagaz de Neji no se le antojó de buen augurio. La incertidumbre volvió a bailar en sus ojos, mas al recordar la conversación de la que había sido testigo, recientemente, cualquier sospecha que pudiera cernirse sobre él, desapareció. Sakura estuvo segura, entonces, de que si se veía obligado a hacer algo inapropiado, lo haría solo para defenderse y ella lo ayudaría cuando llegara el momento.

―Ahora sí, salgamos de aquí ―sentenció, vedando los pensamientos de la pelirrosa. Sabía que Hiashi y Hanabi saldrían del despacho de un instante a otro y no quería tener que explicar qué hacía en un área de la casa que siempre había tenido prohibido pisar―. Date prisa, Sakura.

Ella apretó el paso y solo se sintió capaz de romper el nuevo silencio, impuesto por Neji, cuando vio que la guiaba hacia la salida de la mansión. Un centellazo, que irradió en cada rincón del vestíbulo, le recordó el mal tiempo.

―Está lloviendo.

―Lo sé.

Sakura se acomodó el abrigo que Neji sostenía y un ligero sonrojo salpicó sus mejillas cuando la respiración del hombre rozó su nuca. A pesar de los muchos encuentros que habían sostenido en las últimas semanas y de que Neji siempre se mostrara traidoramente encantador, ella no se había sentido tan vulnerable a ser presa de sus encantos, como ahora.

―Nos iremos en mi auto. Está en el cobertizo.

Sakura, si acaso, atinó a ladear la cabeza en afirmación antes de que Neji la tomara de la mano, con ese halo posesivo que paulatinamente la había prendado, y la sacara de la casa, evitando así que Kabuto Yakushi, que acababa de ubicarlos en su campo visual, les diera alcance.

Durante el corto trayecto en auto, un tenso silencio se había interpuesto entre ellos. Sakura no sabía cómo él podía estar tan tranquilo cuando ella tenía un montón de preguntas angustiosas revoloteando en su cabeza; atascadas entre pecho y espalda. No obstante, cada vez que se decidía a sacarlas, la expresión mortalmente seria de su acompañante la hacía tragarse cada palabra.

En resumidas cuentas, esos habían sido los diez minutos más largos de su vida.

La lluvia había arreciado bastante y aunque Neji conducía con cautela, la pelirrosa no podía evitar un ligero hormigueo cada que el auto parecía derrapar por el pavimento mojado. Los truenos y relámpagos que acompañaban al temporal en un concierto idílico, solo parecían subrayar las posibilidades de una catástrofe.

―¡Maldita sea! ―bramó el fiscal, frenando de repente.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, y aunque de no haber tenido abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, probablemente hubiese pegado la frente en el cristal del parabrisas, terminó dándole las gracias a Dios de que -por fin- Neji rompiera el mutismo y dejara entrever una reacción lógica.

Tenía todo el derecho de blasfemar, de escupirle en la madre a la primera persona que lo mirara con saña, de renegar de su apellido, de pagarle aquellos truhanes con la misma moneda. Después de todo, enterarte de que tu familia quiere joderte la vida no es algo que suceda a diario.

―¿Qué pasó?

La pregunta la hizo luego de advertir que el súbito frenazo nada tenía que ver con lo que acababa de suceder en la mansión. Él seguía sin darle la menor importancia; ella continuaba confiriéndole mucha.

―El tronco de un árbol está obstaculizando el camino. ―Señaló al frente con la barbilla―. Debió haberlo arrancado un rayo.

Ella siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, pero más allá de la pobre iluminación de las farolas del auto, sus ojos se toparon únicamente con la negrura de la noche. Todo estaba en la más absoluta y aterradora de las penumbras; así que Sakura pensó que el hombre al volante debía tener una especie de don ocular para haber advertido el árbol antes de que se estrellaran contra él.

―¿Y ahora? ―musitó, atribulada―. ¿Hay otra salida; una ruta alterna o algo por estilo?

En la ciudad siempre las había y Sakura era una chica totalmente citadina; llevaba la metrópolis en la sangre. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que nunca había visitado esa parte de Konoha; los terrenos de los Hyuga suponían una zona demasiado campestre para su gusto.

Neji meneó la melena castaña para negar. Esa era la única vía de acceso: un canal doble que funcionaba tanto de entrada como de salida. Sakura volvió a dirigir la mirada al camino y pegó un respingo cuando un trueno retumbó en la cabina del vehículo. Sin embargo, esta vez pudo verificar que Neji no tenía vista de largo alcance ni nada parecido; él había logrado percatarse del obstáculo ayudado por la luz de un rayo. Lógico.

―No habrá paso hasta que los bomberos se deshagan del árbol. Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí.

Ella abrió los ojos, temblona; en respuesta, Neji se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, intentando disipar en algo la tensión sobre su cuello.

―¿En la mansión Hyuga? ―siseó Sakura con terror; casi como si se tratara del castillo del Conde Drácula.

A Neji le emocionaba la idea tanto como a ella. Si dependiera de él, jamás volvería a pisar aquella casa. El enojo se vio reflejado en las venas pronunciadas de sus sienes. Torció el morro y tras sopesarlo un instante, sentenció:

―No necesariamente.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

**He aquí la entrega del día: cargada de incoherencias, errores y locuras, que prometo solucionar pronto. Espero que les haya gustado; así que me encantaría conocer que opinión tienen acerca del capítulo y del rumbo de la historia en general. **

**Ah, por cierto, le dedico este capi a mi amiga Pam que hoy está celebrando su Licenciatura en Derecho. Muchas felicidades para vos y que lo hayas disfrutado. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	6. Pacto

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 5: Pacto**

**…**

Aunque el suspiro que expulsó al traspasar , por fin, las grandes puertas polarizadas de la Comisaria Estatal de Konoha -justo antes de que empezara a llover- fue de genuino alivio, Sakura boqueó, estresada, cuando comprobó en el gran reloj de aguja, que decoraba el vestíbulo del edificio, cuán tarde era .

_Estúpidas ONG's para la paz_, refunfuñó para sus adentros; el entrecejo sutilmente arrugado.

Como la capital del país, Konoha nunca había sido una ciudad tranquila, pero dependiendo de la agenda gubernamental, había días más despejados que otros. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que la gente bullía por las calles de forma tan frenética, que si no estabas al pendiente te llevaban por delante, sin que les importara en absoluto. Y pese a su condición innata de urbanita, Sakura soltó, en la privacidad de su mente, otra retahíla de improperios para ver si así conseguía drenar el enojo que le producía todo ese pandemónium –a su ver- sin causa justificable, que había hecho del área metropolitana de Konoha una suerte de paraje rural intransitable. Prueba de ello era que la forense había tenido que dejar su auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial más cercano para caminar a pie –con todo y los macundales que llevaba encima- las seis cuadras que la separaban de la jefatura mientras intentaba no ser arrollada por la marea de manifestantes que se aglomeraban a las afueras del Palacio de Justicia.

Esos pensamientos eran los que ocupaban su mente mientras firmaba la bitácora de entrada. Luego de caligrafiar el propósito de su presencia en el ente judicial, Sakura recogió sus pertenecías y se viró para emprender la marcha.

―Bella flor ―la saludó la almibarada voz de Rock Lee; un oficial de la Unidad de Hurtos que, desde que la conoció, se había mostrado especialmente interesado en ella―. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

La joven trató de corresponder a su sonrisa franca, pero con el humor que se cargaba, no consiguió que la mueca pasara más allá de un gesto contorsionado, que hacía ver su rostro enfermo. En contraste con la expresión alborozada de Lee, ella parecía un bicho raro. Justo cuando la sonrisa del muchacho estaba en su punto más radiante, Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible que él lograra conservar tan buen talante en esa situación; era como si todo el caos que tenía lugar fuera de esas cuatros paredes, lo tuvieran completamente sin cuidado.

―Lee ―logró mascullar cuando lo tuvo tan cerca como para sentirse obligada a intercambiar palabras con él. Sobre su regazo, sostuvo con más ahínco la caja y los folios que contenían las pruebas forenses del caso Nohara; y esta vez, aunque pobre, su aspaviento logró asemejarse más a una sonrisa―. Que agradable sorpresa.

―Lo único sorprendente aquí es comprobar como cada día te ves más hermosa.

Ella se ruborizó; no porque se sintiera halagada, sino porque le avergonzaba sobremanera el modo tan zalamero con el que él buscaba adularla.

―Necesitas ayuda ―dijo Rock Lee, sin conferir a sus palabras el tono que acompaña a una pregunta, al tiempo que le arrebataba la caja junto con la pila de carpetas―. Déjame llevar esto por ti.

Y antes de que ella pudiera negarse, el enérgico joven apretó el paso y con grandes zancadas se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Sabía al dedillo que Sakura se dirigía al quinto piso; el lugar donde funcionaba la sede de la Unidad de Homicidios; así que una vez que las puertas se abrieron, se embutió tras de ella y, con una agilidad que la forense desconocía, presionó el botón correspondiente para poner el elevador en ascenso.

El repiqueteo estridente de su teléfono celular, la salvó de tener que entablar otra embarazosa conversación con Lee, quien al percatarse de la interrupción momentánea, asintió como dándole permiso de atender. Gracias a que ahora tenía las manos libres, Sakura pudo tomar sin ningún problema el aparato que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, pero al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de un mensaje de voz. Además de este, se registraba la notificación de un par de llamadas sin contestar que, a juzgar por la hora, había perdido mientras venía de camino a la comisaria. Pese a no conocer el número, el corazón le latió con ímpetu al sospechar de quien podían ser; por lo que de forma presurosa, se llevó el celular al oído y después de un segundo de agónica espera, sus especulaciones se vieron comprobadas al escuchar la voz –arrebatadoramente sexi- de la única persona a la que le había dado su número telefónico, recientemente:

_Espero que seas la Sakura Haruno de Ichiraku's y también espero que esta vez logres recordar quien soy… Solo llamaba para saber de ti. Miento. Lo hago porque te prometí una cita y… Bueno, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Llámame. _

En esta oportunidad, no fue necesario que el hombre le repitiera su nombre; pues durante los últimos minutos que pasaron juntos, ella se había concentrado tanto en memorizarlo, que estaba segura que no conseguiría olvidarlo aunque lo quisiera.

_Neji Hyuga_, rumió en su mente, escuchando por segunda vez el mensaje; una sonrisa involuntaria le estiraba las mejillas. En su burbuja febril de emoción, Sakura debió reprimir las ansias de devolverle la llamada al percatarse de que en presencia de Lee, no podría coquetear abiertamente con el hombre con el que había dormido hace tres noches.

_¡Tres noches! _

Sakura estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si negaba que el hecho de que Neji no la hubiese llamado hasta ahora, le había provocado cierto malestar; eso, sin embargo, acababa de cambiar; pues ni siquiera saberse expuesta al intenso escrutinio de Rock Lee, evitó que los ojos de la forense resplandecieran, dando acuse de su regocijo. Y es que aunque ella no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba esperando la llamada del día siguiente, con Neji Hyuga todo había sido diferente desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron bajo las luces de neón de su bar favorito; al que él, por cierto, nunca había ido hasta ese día.

―Buenas noticas ¿eh? ―inquirió su acompañante, advirtiendo el cambio de humor en ella―. Siempre he pensado que te ves más hermosa cuando ríes.

―Gracias.

Sakura amplió el gesto, sinceramente, contenta.

Un instante después, la música que anunciaba el fin del ascenso, inundó cada rincón de la cabina, antecediendo la apertura de la compuerta de metal. Sakura emergió luego de que Lee le cediera el paso, encontrándose con mucho movimiento en los corredores: oficiales zigzagueando de aquí para allá, murmurando con apariencia aturdida; ella tuvo la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

―Dejaré tus cosas en la oficina de Naruto.

―Llegas tarde ―reclamó la voz de Ino, pasando por alto la reverencia que le dedicó Lee antes de marcharse.

Sakura la hubiese fulminado con la mirada si no hubiese estado tan feliz. Y su amiga, haciendo gala de ese sexto sentido que la hacía percibir las cosas a leguas de distancia, notó el rubor de sus mejillas; el brillo en sus ojos. A bocajarro, cuestionó:

―No me digas que tuviste sexo en el elevador. ―Ino volvió el rostro en dirección a la oficina del jefe de la UHK y añadió de forma dramática―. Es Lee, frentona.

―No seas puerca, Ino ―replicó con calma; la rubia junto las cejas en una falsa pose de cavilación.

―Eso explicaría tu retraso.

Sabía que si señalaba los otros síntomas, Sakura se cerraría de banda y no le contaría la verdadera razón de su buen ánimo. Era mejor no crearle recelos; así se le haría más fácil agarrarla con la guardia baja. En eso de manipular a la gente, Ino era una maldita especialista.

―Las protestas en el Palacio de Justicia explican mi tardanza; tuve que caminar un montón de cuadras, porque el tráfico está hecho un infierno.

―Pasa cada vez que van a ejecutar a alguien ―repuso Ino, encogiéndose de hombros para no hacer de los disturbios el tema principal de su _disertación inductiva_. Acto seguido, comentó―. ¿Algún día vas a decirle a Lee que está perdiendo su tiempo contigo?

Sakura observó al interpelado sonreírle desde el otro lado del pasillo; se sintió culpable.

―No sé cómo manejar la situación. Deberías enseñarme.

―¿Yo?

―La gente siempre se enamora de ti.

Ino sonrió con picardía y, con su habitual contoneo de caderas, emprendió la marcha hacia la sala de interrogatorios antes de decir:

―Eso no es cierto. Y debes hablar con él.

―¿No puedo esperar a que se la pase? ―apostilló Sakura, siguiendo a su amiga. No se le antojaba ni tantito tener que pasar por ese trago amargo.

―Normalmente, no se les pasa en buen un tiempo. Él tiene derecho a saber lo que sientes; es lo correcto.

Sakura hizo un mohín, deteniéndose tras Ino. El problema, en realidad, era lo que nunca había llegado a sentir por Lee; aun cuando ella sabía que de haber correspondido a sus sentimientos, hubiese sido muy feliz con él.

―¿Por qué hay tanto revuelo aquí? ―preguntó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación; aunque, realmente, eso era algo que la había intrigado desde que llegó.

―Es por el caso Nohara ―murmuró Ino en un afectado todo de confidencialidad―. Están interrogando a un nuevo sospechoso; no vas a creer de quién se trata.

Sakura estaba a punto de exponer una de sus hipótesis, cuando Sasuke salió de la sala, escoltado por su antiguo profesor de Derecho Penal en la facultad y ex alcalde de Konoha. Y aunque el hombre conservaba su porte de antaño: cabello canoso, mirada distante y las misma máscara lóbrega que ocultaba sus verdaderas facciones; la forense no fue capaz de reprimir la impresión.

―Kakashi ―balbuceó, incrédula; hacía años que no lo veía.

Pero su sorpresa se quedó corta en comparación con el estupor que la embargó segundos después al vislumbrar a una tercera persona. Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la base de la columna que la hizo apretar la mandíbula cuando sus ojos se cruzaron –como aquella primera noche- con los de Neji Hyuga.

Kakashi, por su parte, seguía sin reparar en ella cuando, con su acostumbrado tono parco, farfulló:

―Supongo que con esto queda claro que mi cliente nada tiene que ver con el asesinato de Tenten Nohara.

Sakura contempló a los tres hombres con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego de que su cerebro elaborara una maqueta mental de lo que acababa de oír, un frío mortal se adueñó de sus miembros; impidiendo el paso natural del aire hacia sus pulmones en el proceso.

―Por los momentos ―siseó Sasuke, poniendo –como lo hacía siempre que ella estaba cerca- especial atención en la reacción consternada de Sakura. Frunció el entrecejo, redirigiendo su atención al sospechoso―. Primero hay que comprobar su coartada.

Y fue así como Sakura se enteró de que Neji Hyuga, el sujeto con el que había tenido sexo casual (después de emborracharse hasta la médula, claro) era el nuevo fiscal del distrito y -más grave aún- estaba sindicado como el posible asesino de la joven a la que ella misma le había practicado la necropsia un par de días atrás.

**…**

―Necesito tu ayuda.

Esas simples y escuetas palabras bastaron para que Shikamaru Nara despegara los labios de la botella de whisky que había estado engullendo desde tempranas horas de la mañana y, en un gesto vehemente, girara el rostro en dirección a la voz que acababa de hablarle. Tragó, con dolorosa dificultad, el sorbo de licor que aún tenía en la boca para poder contestar, pero su intento se tradujo en un incoherente balbuceo. Carraspeó al tiempo que trituraba su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros de la barra; la fémina a su lado rodó los ojos.

Antes de que ella se le acercara, Shikamaru había intuido –por los chiflidos sordos y las frases lascivas- que una mujer hermosa acababa de entrar al local; mas, ni por asomo, llegó a figurarse que se trataba de su esposa. Osciló la cabeza alrededor de la taberna y tras comprobar las expresiones embelesadas de los presentes, le sobrevino un repentino e irracional ataque de celos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―replicó cuando logró sacar las palabras con más claridad, mirándola de hito en hito―. Este no es el tipo de lugar en el que deberías…

―Ya te lo dije ―repuso Temari, cortándolo.

Permaneció en silencio un instante, como quien está a punto de hacer algo que no quiere. Algo que se había prometido no volver a hacer nunca: rogarle a Shikamaru Nara. Y es que después de haber pasado los últimos meses implorándole a ese vago redomado para que pusiera de su parte y lograran sacar adelante su matrimonio, Temari había acabado tan exhausta que, de buenas a primeras, resolvió instaurar la demanda de divorcio; a pesar de que su amor por él siguiera inhiesto.

―Necesito tu ayuda.

Shikamaru asintió, observándola sin parpadear mientras se acariciaba la barbilla descuidada. Si había una persona a la que él conocía en el mundo, era Temari. Y si había algo que caracterizaba a Temari, era su orgullo; por ende, ella no estaría allí, (después de haberle asegurado que lo sacaría de su vida para siempre) solicitando auxilio; a menos que fuera algo supremamente grave. Un asunto de vida o muerte.

La sola idea, le atenazó la garganta en un nudo y pese a lo desgarbado de sus movimientos, el hombro se incorporó de un saltó; casi trastabillando, logró erguir los hombros.

―Shikadai…

―Él está bien. ―La pose de Shikamaru se relajó, casi como si le acabasen de quitar un gran peso de encima―. Pero…

Un silencio incómodo, por lo menos para ella, quedó a continuación. Realmente no sabía cómo empezar.

―¿Qué ocurre, Temari? ―preguntó, delatando la preocupación que la presencia de ella allí le causaba. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no lograba adivinar en qué podía resultarle útil la ayuda de un mediocre como él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de no reparar en el tono tierno con el que él acababa de hablarle. Había cosas más importantes, se obligó a pensar. Y una vez las ideas se priorizaron, confesó:

―Shikadai está perfectamente. Pero mi hermano… Shikamaru, están acusando a Kankuro de asesinato. Y necesito que me ayudes a demostrar que él no lo hizo. Sé que no lo hizo.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte? ―murmuró tras superar el desconcierto. La sujetó del brazo –cosa que perturbó a ambos- para sacarla de ahí; si no lo hacía, seguramente, terminaría peleándose con alguno de los babosos de la barra que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a _su_ esposa―. No sé en qué líos se metió ese cabeza dura de Kankuro, pero no es a mí a quien debiste acudir.

Ya estaban en el callejón, que suponía la salida trasera de la taberna, (o sea, la dirección contraria de donde se encontraban la cuerda de rufianes que se comían a la rubia con los ojos) cuando Temari, saltándose los detalles sobre el homicidio en el que presuntamente estaba implicado su hermano, replicó:

―Eres el mejor detective que conozco.

―Lo era ―dijo con laconismo y cierto deje de rudeza.

―Es demasiado _problemático_ cuando una persona reniega de sus propias habilidades ―Temari salvó la distancia, que él se había empeñado en marcar entre los dos, alzó las manos en su dirección y le acarició el rostro con dulzura, como solía hacerlo siempre que él llegaba cansado del trabajo para confortarlo. Aunque hubiera querido, el hombre no logró reprimir la sucesión de espasmos que le recorrieron la columna vertebral. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de los suaves mimos de Temari―. Tú, Shikamaru Nara, eres un genio. Y nada que haya acontecido en el pasado puede cambiar eso. Es lo que eres, y no puedes darle la espalda a un don que te dio la naturaleza.

Ella estaba haciendo un colosal esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos, pero por el temblor en sus últimas palabras, Shikamaru había advertido que todo aquello era más de lo que la rubia podía soportar. Se maldijo por ser el causante de su desdicha; ella estaba allí, porque, a pesar de todo, todavía guardaba esperanzas de poder salvarlo y eso también era su culpa: sus erráticas acciones la seguían confundiendo. Por eso, tenía que dejarle claro que él era una causa perdida.

Casi que a la fuerza, Shikamaru la tomó de las muñecas y rompió el contacto. Sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, le dijo.

―Voy a firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Temari se quedó de piedra, viendo como la última posibilidad de recuperar su matrimonio, se hacía trizas ante sus ojos. Y en esta ocasión, las lágrimas fueron más rápidas que cualquier otra maniobra de entereza. Por su parte, Shikamaru se detuvo, dudando; sabía que ella jamás le perdonaría que la dejara sola en algo como eso.

**…**

Sakura se aovilló en el futón y con una de sus manos palpó el lugar vacío junto a ella. Al comprender lo que significaba aquello, abrió los ojos con prontitud, pero volvió a cerrarlos cuando la fastidiosa luz, proveniente de la ventana abierta, la encandiló; de manera que no alcanzó a dar con quien buscaba.

―¿Neji? ―voceó Sakura; la voz adormilada―. ¿Estás ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta, la forense se levantó de la cama, desperezándose. Inspeccionó la habitación en una rápida oteada sin prestar un mínimo de atención al olor campestre que imperaba en cada recoveco del cuarto ni al relajante sonido de lo que parecía ser una fuente que bullendo a lo lejos. Lo único que realmente le importaba era que Neji no estaba allí. Todavía con el sueño a cuestas, Sakura entró al baño y cuando el espejo del lavamanos le devolvió su reflejo: ojos hinchados y el cabello rosa convertido en un almiar; ella recordó con lujos y detalles, cómo es que había terminado durmiendo en aquel mullido futón, ataviada en ese exquisito pijama de ceda china…

Después de recorrer un caminado intrincado de colinas, que circundaban el terreno de los Hyuga y bajo uno de los peores aguaceros que había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar, Sakura se mordió el labio, recelosa, cuando Neji estacionó el auto a unos cuantos metros de una pequeña, y perfectamente iluminada, casucha de madera; que dado el ímpetu de la borrasca, la forense no lograba entender cómo es que aún seguía en pie.

―Pasaremos la noche aquí ―avisó Neji, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Se removió en su asiento y se sacó la cazadora de cuero para tendérsela a Sakura a la par que un siniestro rayo surcaba el cielo plomizo―. Ten, cúbrete con ella mientras llegamos a la casa.

―Pero tú…

―Te prometo no pescar un resfriado.

Sakura pasó por alto el tono de fastidio de Neji y examinó su atuendo, dándose cuenta que ni el primoroso Versace ni el tabardo de chifón, le brindaban el cobijo suficiente como para evitar una neumonía si se exponía al invierno; así que tomó la chaqueta que reposaba en sus piernas y se la acicaló sobre los hombros. Mientras lo hacía, Neji rebuscó en la guantera del auto hasta dar con un manojo de llaves.

―Sakura, tienes que caminar lo más rápido que puedas hasta la entrada ―indicó, mirando a un punto indeterminado del oscuro horizonte; ella, en cambio, tenía la vista clavada en él―. O puedo llevarte cargada si lo prefieres.

―Puedo llegar sola.

―Perfecto ―pactó Neji, sin mucho interés; por dentro, no obstante, dudaba que ella pudiera lograrlo: recordaba con claridad que Sakura llevaba zapatos de tacón―. Deberías descalzarte; e intenta no salirte del camino de caico.

Sakura asintió, pero pese a todas las precauciones del hombre, terminó necesitando de su ayuda para recorrer –por los menos sin trastabillar- los varios metros que separaban el límite de la propiedad (donde habían tenido que aparcar) de la entrada de la cabaña. Una vez guarecidos en el pórtico, Neji hizo uso de las llaves y luego de unos pocos intentos, consiguió abrir la puerta.

―Adelante ―la invitó, cediéndole el paso a una Sakura que se convulsionaba en temblores.

Cuando Neji encendió las luces, ella pudo notar que la misma casa que hace un momento le había parecido de lo más anodina; en realidad, era lo más cercano a un refugio en medio de aquel paraje ignoto: constaba de tres niveles, unidos por cortos tramos de escalinatas; cuyas paredes y pisos estaban hechos de madera de pino; mientas que las puertas, así como el alto techo habían sido construidos en machimbrado. A pesar de lo austero del decorado (solo habían unos cuantos sillones y un par de mesas), el ambiente a Sakura le resultó bastante placentero. El calor abrazador impregnó su piel gélida de una agradable sensación y fue entonces que ella supo que no desearía estar en un lugar distinto. No era solo por lo acogedor o por la elegancia pragmática del lugar; era porque Neji y ella estaban juntos.

Ambos pegaron un respingo cuando el retumbar de un trueno hizo eco en la estancia; el hombre, no obstante, se repuso al instante.

―En el armario… ―Señaló una pequeña puerta al lado de la entrada―; hay toallas para que te seques. ―Giró sobre sus talones para indicar―: Ese de ahí es el baño.

―Gra-cias ―replicó Sakura, todavía tiritando de frío al tiempo que dejaba la cazadora de cuero y las zapatillas en la cómoda que estaba al lado del guardarropa.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a ir por una toalla y obedecer los lineamientos de Neji, se quedó alelada mirándolo mientras él, totalmente ajeno al escrutinio de la mujer, se quitaba la camisa mojada y, poniéndose en cuclillas, empezaba a deponer unos troncos secos para encender la chimenea.

En esa posición, ella logró ver -por los menos cuanto se lo permitía la cascada castaña que ocultaba gran parte de la desnudez de su espalda- cómo en su torso ancho y brazos bien trabajados se remarcaban cada uno de los músculos, de acuerdo a los precisos movimientos que ejecutaba. Tras esa pletórica imagen, a Sakura no le llevó ni un segundo sopesar su arrebatada decisión. Llevaba más de un mes intentando contener todo lo que Neji despertaba en ella; durante cuatro semanas le había tocado hacer malabares con el deseo y mantener a raya sus instintos más primarios. La única razón que tenía para reprimirse de ese modo era la posibilidad de que Neji fuera un asesino. Pero ahora que sabía que él nada tenía que ver con el asesinato de Tenten Nohara, ya no había más impedimentos; así que ni corta ni perezosa, Sakura lo imitó y emprendió a quitarse la ropa.

Él volteó a su llamado, hondeando la cabellera todavía húmeda.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó.

Ella no lo notó, pero Neji tuvo que tragar grueso para conseguir hablar. Sakura se quedó callada y siguió despojándose del vestido ante la penetrante vigilancia del hombre, que, sintiendo una inexplicable resequedad en la boca, se lamió el labio inferior; sin atreverse a romper el contacto ni para pestañear.

Sonrió con suficiencia cuando, finalmente, lo vio caminar hacia ella.

―¿Te había dicho lo endemoniadamente hermosa que eres?

―No desde hace un buen tiempo ―confesó, recibiendo con anuencia las caricias vigorosas del hombre―. Y creo que jamás podrás hacerte una idea de cuánta falta me hizo.

Neji también esbozó una sonrisa, pero en lugar de agregar algo, le apartó la guedeja rosa del rostro y le besó los labios, frenético; impaciente. Robándole el aliento, ahondó el contacto de sus lenguas al tiempo que le sacudía las entrañas con una caterva de furiosas mariposas. Tal y como si no hubiera un mañana, los dos empezaron a recorrerse, explorando sus cuerpos, nuevamente; marcando con sus huellas dactilares la piel del otro.

Cuando los dedos de Neji coronaron la intimidad húmeda de Sakura, ella arqueó levemente la espalda, siendo incapaz de retener un jadeo de excitación, que solo acrecentó la lujuria (hasta ese momento narcotizada) del fiscal. Él no perdió más tiempo para hacer desaparecer las braguitas de Sakura. Acto seguido, la alzó en vilo para encaramarla sobre la cómoda del recibidor, tumbando tanto las accesorios que ella había colocado, como una estatuilla forjada en bronce de Themis -la Diosa de la justicia-. Sin desatender la labor que ejecutaba en su clítoris, utilizó su otra mano para deshacerse también del sostén, dejándola enteramente desnuda; y aunque no tuvo suficiente tiempo para admirar la silueta enjuta de Sakura, la sola idea de saberla como se supone que Dios la trajo al mundo, le envió una descarga de testosterona por todo el sistema nervioso.

La forense volvió a gemir al sentir la boca de Neji sobre sus pezones: mordiéndolos, chupándolos y poniéndole toda la carne de gallina. Sakura se quedó pasiva, disfrutando de esos generosos mimos, solo por un par de minutos. Enseguida, tomó la batuta y separando un poco más los muslos, dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre; una vez que bajó el cierre, el orondo y pulsante pene de Neji emergió, hambriento, de entre la tela de gabardina, aún custodiado por su calzoncillo.

―¡Joder! ―masculló el fiscal cuando Sakura empezó a masturbarlo por encima del bóxer―. ¡Me estás volviendo loco, mujer!

Los dos habían anhelado tanto ese momento que al presentarse la más mínima oportunidad, ninguno tuvo la fortaleza, ni física ni mental, para resistirse; a pesar de todo cuanto aún había en juego. Presa de un orgasmo, conducido por la amaestrada mano de Neji, Sakura emitió un sonoro jadeo, aferrándose con su única mano libre al hombro de él. Casi al instante, recostó la cabeza en su omóplato, exhausta; provocándole un leve gruñido de hastío por no terminar su tarea anterior.

Si bien tras la renuncia de Sakura, Neji no había logrado llegar a una placentera polución, sabía que tendría toda la noche para desquitarse; estaba seguro que al igual que aquella vez, Sakura lo haría ver estrellas. Porque si había algo de lo que él podía dar fe, era que esa mujer sabía complacer a un hombre. Tal vez por eso había perdido la cabeza por ella; aun sabiendo las complicaciones que un apego emocional de ese tipo podía traer para sus planes originales.

Esperó unos minutos a que ella relajara la respiración y cuando por fin los latidos de su corazón se hubieron acompasado, la alzó en volandas al tiempo que Sakura le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas; enrumbándose, escaleras arribas, hacia la única habitación de la cabaña.

―Estás temblado ―observó; ella se ruborizó en respuesta.

Agradecía que Neji hubiera optado por llevarla alzada, porque estaba convencida de que sus piernas no lograrían sostener su peso, por más que ella así lo exigiera. Desde su posición, él no podía advertir su arrebol; así que no puso especial atención al ardor de sus mejillas; mas bien le echó un vistazo distraído a la recámara y tras comprobar que se trataba de una bonita buhardilla, adornada con pulcras cortinas y pocos enseres, sonrió con beneplácito. Tardíamente, confesó:

―Estoy nerviosa.

―No tienes por qué estarlo ―repuso Neji, depositándola en el futón para él poder quitarse los pantalones―. No pasará nada que no hayamos hecho antes.

―Lo sé ―sonrió ella; a juicio de Neji, demasiado seductora―. Realmente son tonterías mías. Es que no puedo ocultar mi dicha por saberte libre de cualquier culpa. ―Él pareció no entender; de manera que, mientras cubría su desnudez con una sábana blanca, Sakura explicó―: Estas últimas semanas se habían convertido en una tortura para mí. Aunque lo quise no pude dejar de sentirme como la peor persona del mundo por estar filtrando información. Pero ahora que sé que no tienes nada que ver con el asesinato de Tenten Nohara, siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso muy grande de encima.

Neji la contempló durante un rato largo, dejando sus pantalones a medio desabrochar. Conocía la sensación que había inundado a Sakura desde que escuchó aquella plática que, supuestamente, lo eximía de cualquier cargo: era somero y llano alivio. La única sensación que sucede al hecho de comprobar que aquello que parecía malo no lo es y que, en realidad, estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Pero no era correcto que Sakura confiara en él. Tampoco lo era que él la arrastrara en aquel ineludible estropicio.

―¡Neji! ―lo acució, en un tono cercano a la histeria, al percatarse que el fiscal se estaba ajustando la correa―. ¿Qué pasa?

El interpelado, ahogando el deseo en un gruñido gutural, arrugó la nariz, mirándola con insistencia. Para sacarla de su campo visual, se volvió y dio tres zancadas; las suficientes para llegar a un cajón de la alcoba. Revisó una a una las gavetas hasta dar con un pijama estampado en ceda china, que había pertenecido al último huésped de la cabaña. Tendiéndoselo a una desconcertada Sakura, expresó con inflexión queda:

―Esto es un error, Sakura.

Y anticipándose a cualquier reacción de la forense, Neji se apresuró a desalojar la habitación, dejándola a ella íngrima y quedándose él con unas ganas sobrehumanas de fallársela.

_Un error_, repitió Sakura frente al espejo, estrechando los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas furiosas mientras trataba, desesperadamente, de relegar a un costado el amargo recuerdo de anoche. Tal vez debería empezar por despojarse de ese estúpido pijama, argumentó, dolida, para sus adentros; justo cuando iba poner manos a la obra, el ruido sordo del motor de un auto aproximándose, se fundió con el del agua correr. Siguiendo una orden que nadie había pronunciado en voz alta, Sakura se asomó por una de las ventanas de la habitación y aunque no reconoció el auto, pudo advertir que Neji sí lo hizo, porque le salió al encuentro muy tranquilamente.

Un hombre de mediana edad, al que a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca antes, a Sakura le resultó repentinamente familiar, emergió del asiento del conductor y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el fiscal, otra persona se le unió. La mujer abrió la boca, espantada, cuando una punzada de reconocimiento le recorrió la espalda; a partir del incidente de ayer, ella jamás olvidaría el rostro –en apariencia angelical- de Hanabi Hyuga. La cabeza de Sakura empezó a especular un montón de incoherencias, pero se le acabaron las ideas en el momento que vio a la joven mujer extender una mano que Neji no dudo en apretar, como quien sella un trato.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capi del día. Yo sigo loqueando con la trama, pues -aun cuando tengo una escaleta armada- las ideas no paran de llegar y si no quiero que esta historia se me haga eterna, debo hacer los capítulos más largos; así que les ofrezco disculpas si los aburrí con algo que les resultara innecesario: prometo que todo tiene una razón de ser (Cada letra y cada punto la tienen, de hecho). Además quiero que aparte del meollo policial, los personajes sean lo más humanos posibles: con sus altos y sus bajos; sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Ojalá haya logrado mi cometido. **

**También quería aprovechar para darle las gracias a los lectores que hasta ahora se han sumado a esta aventura: millones de gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a sentarme a escribir, a pesar de estar muerta del cansancio. Tal vez no se los diga seguido, (Claro que no, ni siquiera respondo sus comentarios xD)pero son lo mejor del mundo. Bueno, espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado y que me puedan contar que les ha parecido lo que han visto hasta el momento. **

**Empiecen hacer sus apuestas, porque el asesino ya ha hecho su entrada triunfal. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	7. Hostilidad

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 6: Hostilidad**

**…**

El sepelio de Tenten Nohara tuvo lugar bajo un horrido aguacero. Esa mañana, el invierno reanudó con su humedad característica y lo que había comenzado como una impertinente llovizna, capaz de desacoplar cualquier viso de voluntad y obligar a todos andar cabizbajos; más tarde había acabado convirtiéndose en una especie de diluvio, que trajo consigo el inconfundible alud de angustia que solo las despedidas prematuras, pero definitivas, producen. A través de los altos abedules que bordeaban la capilla familiar de los Uchiha, el agua se precipitaba copiosa, golpeando con ímpetu contra los paraguas y túnicas oscuras de las personas que conformaban el séquito luctuoso; quienes cada tanto intercambiaban artificiales lamentos para ocultar sus cuchicheos.

Cobijada bajo el seguro abrigo de su marido, Rin seguía llorando; sin prestar demasiada atención al ruido de las pisadas de los asistentes sobre las ciénagas de las viejas losas del cementerio, ni a los murmullos que se abrían paso a sus espaldas. Aun en su estado voluntario de enajenación, ella sabía que más de uno había asistido al entierro de su sobrina con el único fin de regodearse; por el morbo de lograr averiguar algún detalle acerca del crimen que estaba desatando una suerte de revuelo colectivo en la aristocrática sociedad de Konoha.

_Hipócritas. _

Es lo que eran. La pelicastaña estaba completamente consciente que ninguno de los presentes –salvo contadas excepciones- estaba allí para confortarla. Lo supo cuando los flashes de los paparazis, le barrieron la cara sin ninguna consideración a su duelo. Ella sabía que de no ser por el estricto cordón de seguridad que Obito había desplegado por el perímetro, ahora mismo, tanto los periodistas como los _amigos_ menos discretos, la estarían hostigando con una ráfaga de preguntas a las que ella, menos que nadie, sabría cómo hacer frente. Ahogando un nuevo sollozo, Rin rompió el abrazo que la mantenía unida a su esposo y dando unos pasos temblorosos, se acercó a la fosa donde acaban de introducir el féretro de Tenten. Aunque lo hubiera querido, Obito no la siguió; en cambio, se quedó mirando como las pesadas gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojarle el encorsetado traje negro al tiempo que se confundían con las gruesas lágrimas que, sin tregua, supuraban de sus ya no tan vivaces ojos castaños. Él se concentró en no alterar ni un ápice la expresión impávida de su rostro, pero lo cierto era que ver en esas condiciones a la mujer que tanto amaba, le estaba confiriendo una punzada aguda de algo muy parecido al dolor; por no hablar de la cuota de remordimiento que serpenteaba en rededor de sus recuerdos. Y es que no era hasta ahora que Obito Uchiha se cuestionaba el desenlace fatal que había sufrido Tenten. Definitivamente, él debió esforzarse más para mantenerla a salvo. O por lo menos, viva.

Mientras tanto, Rin sintió como la única parte de su corazón que todavía seguía indemne, se rompía en un millón de punzocortantes partículas, haciendo de su congoja una sensación verdaderamente insoportable cuando la primera palada de tierra cayó sobre la urna de su sobrina a la par que una sorda campanada se perdía en los laberintos intrincados de esa ventisca de octubre. Advirtiendo las claras intenciones de sus piernas de ceder bajo el peso de su cuerpo, Obito se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para brindarle apoyo. Presa de un nuevo ataque de llanto, la mujer dejó caer un lirio blanco en el hueco, alejándose antes de que el sepulturero finiquitara su labor.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Ocupando una de las últimas filas del cortejo fúnebre y acicalado en un ominoso traje, Neji Hyuga parecía no prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por ese motivo no se dio cuenta de los ojos cafés que lo divisaban con más odio del que una persona común podría ser capaz de soportar, hasta que los gritos de una Rin fuera de sí, irrumpieron en sus oídos y en cada rincón del camposanto, descolocándolo:

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de presentarte aquí?

Neji arrugó la nariz y venció la tentación de quitarse los lentes oscuros para corroborar que se trataba de la misma mujer afable y risueña que tantas veces lo había colmado de atenciones. No hizo falta; cuando ella salvó las distancias, la lluvia dejó de ser un obstáculo visual y él pudo estar seguro.

—Rin, por favor, cálmate —suplicó Obito, intentado detener su trayecto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella ya estaba sobre Neji, abofeteándolo.

—¡Eres un maldito! —dijo; la voz y los nervios rotos—. Tú la mataste. La mataste.

El joven Hyuga se llevó una de las manos a la parte mancillada de su rostro, dejando caer el paraguas; con la otra se sacudió a la mujer de encima, sin ningún esfuerzo. De hecho, si Obito Uchiha no hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca, lo más probable es que Rin hubiese ido aterrizar al suelo enlodado.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a venir? —Siguió gimoteando la mujer. Empezó a hiperventilar envuelta en una bruma de furia para nada usual en alguien como ella. Desde que la UHK precisara a Neji como uno de los sospechosos hace dos días, ella lo había sentenciado como el culpable exclusivo de la muerte de su sobrina—. ¿Cómo, maldita sea?

La horda de cuchicheos se multiplicó, tomando fuerza por encima del ruido de la lluvia, pero el fiscal parecía barajar cada una de las jodidas respuestas que acudían a su mente en un silencio agónico.

—¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo! ¡Asesino! —Buscó refugio en su marido—. ¡Obito, quiero que se vaya!

Él, que jamás había sido capaz de desatender una súplica directa de su esposa, hizo una seña a uno de sus guardaespaldas, quien en un parpadear ya estaba jaloneando a Neji del brazo para arrástralo fuera de la necrópolis. Sin embargo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —siseó Neji, indignado, sacudiéndose el agarre del esbirro de Obito con algo de brusquedad. Mirando a Rin, trató de controlarse y dijo—. Señora Uchiha, puedo entender su conmoción, pero le aseguro que tanto usted como la policía están equivocados. Yo no tuve nada que ver con… —Se mostró un tanto inseguro; al final completó con la mayor sobriedad de la que logró hacer acopio—… el _asesinato_ de Tenten.

Rin ni lo miró, pero ese leve titubeo que había efectuado mientras hablaba, fue suficiente para que muchos le adjudicaran el yerro por la muerte de la joven mujer. Convulsionándose en los brazos de Obito, la castaña solo conseguía balbucear una y otra vez: _quiero que ese asesino se vaya_. Parecía acomodarse en la locura; totalmente ajena de los flases que retomaban su relampaguear inoportuno.

—Neji —habló Obito con una frialdad inusitada mientras alisaba los cabellos húmedos de su esposa—. Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

—No —rebatió él sin hacer desaparecer su expresión amenazadora. Guareciéndose nuevamente con el paraguas, advirtió—. Y más le vale que les diga a sus gorilas que no me vuelvan a poner un jodido dedo encima.

—Me temo que no me dejas más opciones.

—¡Por favor, Neji! —musitó una tercera persona; la calidez de la voz que se coló entre el tintineo incesante de la lluvia y el barullo de la muchedumbre, lo tomó con la guardia baja. No obstante, Neji relajó el gesto cuando se encontró con el rostro apacible de su prima—. Vayámonos de aquí.

—Hinata —Aunque estaba sorprendido de verla allí, no lo demostró.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de aclarar todo esto. Pero este no es el lugar ni el momento.

Ante la mirada conciliadora de su prima, Neji no tuvo más alternativa que seguir su _estúpido_ consejo y abandonar el funeral. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para poder enfrentarse _en grande letra impresa _con el hecho de que, por lo menos, la mitad de la ciudad de Konoha también lo considerara un asesino.

_Acusan a Fiscal del Distrito de asesinar a su ex novia._

**…**

Si Sasuke Uchiha hubiese presenciado lo que acababa de ocurrir en la otra área del cementerio, seguramente, habría podido llegar a interesantes conclusiones, solo que en ese momento el menor de los Uchiha estaba atendiendo uno de esos asuntos que por más que se tratan de eludir, a fin de cuentas, resultan siendo impostergables.

—Sabía que vendrías —musitó Itachi sin despegar sus ojos de las lápidas donde descansaban los restos de sus padres—. En realidad, te estaba esperando.

Sasuke se tensó al oír la voz casi adormecedora de su hermano mayor y, en un acto reflejo, cerró la mano hasta convertirla en un pétreo y pálido puño, dispuesto a estampárselo en la cara apenas se volviera.

**…**

Esa tarde la lluvia arreció más de lo normal. Mucho más.

Entonces a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse en una cafetería a sorber el tedio mientras esperaba que, en cualquier momento, su amiga hiciera acto de presencia. No había querido ir hasta la casa de Ino, porque lo que tenía que contarle era algo muy delicado como para atreverse hacerlo a sabiendas de que podían ser interrumpidas por los otros ocupantes de la casa y, como su amiga se negaba a visitarla al _ático_ hasta que se mudara a un lugar decente, Sakura se decantó por telefonearla y concertar una cita en un terreno neutral.

Enfrentándose a las destemplanzas climatológicas, la rubia había dejado el resguardo de su cómoda y seca vivienda en la zona este de Konoha y había llegado al café hacían alrededor de media hora; Sakura, sin embargo, no había abierto la boca más que para soltar improperios en contra de las arbitrariedades de la naturaleza y el desafuero de la mayoría de las personas.

—La lluvia le impone a la vida un afán enfermizo que, en serio, detesto.

Ino asintió con desgana.

Bebiendo de su taza de té, Sakura clavó la mirada en la vidriera del establecimiento. El aguacero de afuera era una cortina líquida de esas que no admitían premura, sino que por el contrario, detenían la vida completamente. Cosa que también detestaba, porque una vez que escampaba y se reactivaban las rutinas, todo eso que había estado represado estallaba en un caos absoluto. Y es allí cuando las calles se convertían en un infierno, los transeúntes en zombis y los taxistas en oligarcas.

—Supongo que no me invitaste a comer para hablar del clima.

—¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de la compañía de mi mejor amiga? —alegó Sakura, esquivando la inquisidora mirada de Ino Yamanaka.

—Por supuesto que sí —convino, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy encantadora, pero resulta que también te conozco; así que suéltalo ya, Sakura.

La forense suspiró, derrotada.

—Tengo los resultados.

—¿Cuáles? —Quiso saber; no entendiendo de qué hablaba su amiga.

La psiquiatra, no obstante, lo tuvo claro cuando con una mano temblona, Sakura le tendió un pliego sellado. Lo estudió por fuera un par de minutos, deteniéndose una y otra vez en el timbrado de los laboratorios de la UHK que adornaba la caratula. No se atrevió abrirlo. Y aunque Sakura se mostraba igual de aprensiva, Ino se animó a preguntar:

—¿Cómo obtuviste las muestras?

—Del banco genético del hospital —confesó en un tono quedo, pero exento de contrición—. Por fin me sirvió de algo haber trabajado durante tanto tiempo para Shizune; usé su contraseña.

—¡Sakura! —Ino la reprendió, dejando caer el folio en la mesa al tiempo que echaba una ojeada distraída a los demás clientes del local para asegurarse de que no había nadie conocido—. No debiste hacerlo. Sabes perfectamente que eso es considerado un delito federal; y con lo tensas que han estado las cosas en la UHK no es una idea muy brillante alborotar el avispero. —Sacudió la cabeza más preocupada que molesta; su voz adoptó un tono más íntimo—. Kiba me comentó que al aparecer desde arriba están sopesando la posibilidad de asignar a un agente de Asuntos Internos para evaluar todas las irregularidades que se han suscitado, últimamente. Shino está de los pelos por el último escándalo del caso Nohara.

La aludida se encogió de hombros, demasiado impactada por su reciente descubrimiento y sus repercusiones, como para preocuparse de que alguien quisiera estar husmeando en sus actividades extracurriculares. Realmente, que descubrieran que ella llevaba más de un mes filtrándole información a Neji Hyuga, ahora mismo la tenía sin cuidado. Después de todo, la última persona que debía saberlo, ya estaba al tanto; por eso había accedido acompañar esta noche a Neji a esa fulana fiesta familiar.

—Sakura. —Ino había tomado nuevamente el sobre—. ¿Ya los leíste?

—Sasuke sí es compatible —explicó Sakura; la voz trémula por la emoción—. Él puede perfectamente ser el donante.

La rubia abrió sus ojos azules como platos, entendiendo enseguida que la urgencia y el secretismo de la forense estaban bien fundamentados. Definitivamente, esa era una conversación que no podían tener en un lugar concurrido por personas capaces de atar uno que otro cabo y descubrir el más oscuros de los secretos de Sakura Haruno.

Con tan solo mirar a su amiga, los recuerdos de la psiquiátrica retrocedieron casi una década: rememoró el desmoronamiento paulatino del que fue víctima Sakura tras la partida de Sasuke. Revivió la emoción de la joven luego de conocer aquella noticia que pensó solucionaría todo. Palpó otra vez la dolorosa decepción de la forense cuando entendió que nada cambiaría. Pero sobre todo, se estremeció al punto de lo indescriptible cuando la imagen de una Sakura sin esperanzas se dibujó ante ella. Su mejor amiga, había sido roída desde dentro cuando se vio orillada a cometer un error del que todavía se arrepentía; por el que aún estaba pagando el precio. Por eso, a pesar de todo cuanto había hecho –legal o no- para obtener las respuestas que tanto buscaba, Ino se alegraba por ella.

—¿Él lo sabe? ¿Le contaste que la conseguiste, que está enferma y que es el único que hacer algo al respecto?

La mujer se removió en su silla, nerviosamente. Haciendo un visaje de negación, murmuró:

—Itachi prometió que hablaría con él.

—La última vez que Sasuke vio a Itachi casi lo mata —Le recordó—. ¿Por qué crees que será distinto ahora?

_Porque se trata de su familia_, pensó Sakura, rogando en su fuero interno que ese vano argumento, junto con las dotes de manipulación de Itachi Uchiha, lograran convencer a Sasuke de hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

**…**

Después de analizar la última condición de su primo, Hanabi alzó una ceja con arrogancia; sus ojos cenicientos se posaron en la figura de un Neji que parecía no considerar dar su brazo a torcer.

—Ya debemos irnos —murmuró, alisándose unas arrugas imaginarias de su falda―. Realmente, hay mucho que hacer si quiero lograr sacar adelante la compañía. Te llamo cuando todo esté listo.

Su primó la miró sin ocultar su desconfianza al tiempo que Shisui asentía y se dirigía al vehículo sin despedirse. El moreno creía que una vez aclaradas las circunstancias y estrategias a seguir para lograr que Hanabi saliera bien librada de la imputación de asesinato que pesaba sobre los primos Hyuga, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer allí.

―Y no la maté ―suspiró ella, exhausta cuando estuvieron a solas.

Las facciones de Neji se ensombrecieron; sin embargo, no rompió el contacto visual para decir:

―Eso nunca lo sabré ¿O sí?

―Pensé que me creías. ―Hanabi Hyuga puso fin aquel penetrante escrutinio al rodar los ojos.

―No soy quien para juzgarte. ―Se alzó de hombros dando por sentado que el trasfondo del asunto le resultaba irrelevante―. Pero haré una excepción si se trata de evitar que me juzguen a mí.

―Me parece justo. ―La joven heredera se abstuvo de volver a estrechar su mano, pero ambos sabían que ese era otro convenio implícito. Como atraída por un extraño magnetismo, ella alzó la vista al frente y no le gustó con lo que se encontró―. Deberías tener más cuidado con quien invitas a tu casa. No te haría daño ser un poco más selectivo.

Él volvió el rostro hacía donde veía su prima y aunque no pudo divisar a nadie en la ventana de la habitación, por el tono censurador de Hanabi, supuso que Sakura debió haber estado allí segundos atrás. Arrugó el rictus ante la perspectiva.

―¿Acaso te he reprochado alguna vez la compañía de tu perrito faldero? ―siseó a la par que el motor del auto rugía, apremiándolos.

Hanabi rodó los ojos de nuevo. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido tensa; una eterna competencia por demostrar su supremacía sobre el otro. Y aunque Neji no contaba con sus recursos económicos, su condición de mujer siempre la hizo sentirse en desventaja ante él. Por eso Hanabi Hyuga era despiadada; tal como le enseñó su padre que debía serlo si quería ganarle a Neji o a cualquiera.

―Sé quién es ella. ―Pese a su esfuerzo, las palabras no dejaron de sonar como una dura advertencia; así que no sintiéndose con ganas de encarar a su primo, clavó la vista en el escarpado paisaje para decir―. Solo espero que no arruines todo por un lío de faldas.

Neji bufó y antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, se encaminó lejos.

…

Cuando corrió la puerta mosquitero y entró a la cabaña, Neji pudo escuchar claramente las pisadas de Sakura mientras descendía las escaleras con ritmo apurado. Al divisarla, todavía con la pijama de ceda de su madre, se dio cuenta que la forense tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin mirarlo ni de soslayo, ella se sentó sobre un taburete, apoyando sus brazos contra la encimera del mesón de la cocina.

―Buenos días ―lo saludó con voz ronca, tratando de no traslucir su molestia.

_Un error. Hanabi Hyuga_. Eran las únicas palabras que fluctuaban en la mente de Sakura. Por eso, su intento fue bastante mediocre. Sakura había pasado despierta gran parte de la noche con la vista clavada en el techo y el corazón anclado por el despecho y la decepción. Algo así no es sencillo de ocultar. Si Neji lo notó, no se lo hizo saber; simplemente, se limitó a señalarle el reloj del microondas, en una esquina al lado de la estufa.

―Tardes ―la corrigió mientras servía dos tazas de té de albahaca―; son las tres de la tarde.

―¿Las tres? ―El tono inquisitivo perdió fuerza tras comprobarlo con sus propios ojos―. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ―reprochó aún más ceñuda.

―Podría decirte que quería que descansaras, pero, la verdad, es que tenía todavía cosas que hacer y…

_Un error. Hanabi Hyuga. _

―Mejor si yo no estorbaba. ―completó.

El fiscal ignoró el deje hostil y tomó asiento del otro lado del mesón. Con tranquilidad sorbió un trago de su humeante té, decidiendo qué podía decir que justificara lo que no había pasado ayer y que aclarara lo que ella acababa de ver. La escrutó, y la forma en la que lo hizo, consiguió, para desgracia de Sakura, ruborizarla. Neji dibujó una sonrisa sardónica y aflautó la voz:

―No podía llevarte a la ciudad hasta que no resolviera ciertos asuntos aquí. ―Finalizó su explicación como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido y antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de rebatir, Neji murmuró―: Ese aparato no ha dejado de sonar.

_Un error. Hanabi Hyuga_; masticó en su fuero interno mientras que sin mucho interés revisaba el beeper que Neji, _amablemente_, había dejado sobre el marmolado de la cocina; totalmente fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

―¿Dónde está mi vestido? ―murmuró, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

―En la secadora ―contestó, sorprendiéndose cuando Sakura salió corriendo, escalinatas arriba.

Una vez en la estancia, la forense dio inicio a la búsqueda desenfrenada de su teléfono celular que, si no recordaba mal, había dejado en la mesa del pequeño vestíbulo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, examinó toda la información que había recibido en las últimas doce horas. La sensación de alivio que circuló por su cuerpo tras repasar los resultados de la prueba de paternidad practicada al feto de Tenten Nohara, se esfumó en cuanto sus ojos leyeron las conclusiones con las que Sasuke cerraba el informe patológico.

Neji apenas y levantó la mirada cuando ella se le volvió a unir en la cocina. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura tomó asiento en uno de los peldaños de la escalera con una expresión mortalmente seria, el legista no pudo evitar observarla de reojo; al hacerlo se halló pensando que parecía enferma. Ella abrió la boca, pero sus intenciones de decir algo se vieron sustituidas por un aspaviento quejumbroso.

―Deberías tomar tu té ―aconsejó al tiempo que vertía otra ración un su taza―. Es un excelente paliativo para la resaca.

Ella lo divisó con recelo. Tras sopesarlo y superar un poco los nervios, optó por decirlo a bocajarro:

―No era tuyo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―El hijo de Tenten Nohara. Neji, no era tuyo.

El hombre la miró con los ojos agrandados, haciendo desaparecer cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad. No era de él. No lo era. Era de otro. De alguien más. Su frente se pobló de arrugas y de repente, ya no fue capaz de tragar nada que no fuera el nudo de su garganta. Sakura notó su mirada desorbitada y aunque quiso hablarle, se contuvo de hacerlo. Gracias a Dios, pasados unos cortos minutos, Neji pareció recuperar su estabilidad mental. En el fondo él siempre lo supo, pero eso no cambiaba que se sintiera traicionado: Tenten había quedado embarazada -_vaya a saber uno de quien_\- cuando aún estaban comprometidos.

Para cualquier hombre, según Sasuke Uchiha, esa era una causa más que suficiente para asesinar.

―Te lo dije ―apostilló, reacio al tiempo que desviaba su atención visual hacia la ventana; sus ojos grises se perdieron en el brillo vespertino del arroyo que bordeaba la cabaña―. Esas son buenas noticias ¿no? Recuerdo que dijiste que sería lo mejor para ambos ―finiquitó con cierta mordacidad.

―Es lo que creía ―murmuró ella―. Pero…

Neji alzó una ceja a la expectativa.

―Tenías un móvil, Neji: el feto no era tuyo y fue ella quien terminó contigo. Todo te acusa.

―¿Todo? ―Su voz sonó burlona mientras que Sakura se tensó hasta la última fibra―. Esas son pruebas circunstanciales ―aclaró haciendo un mohín; sus ojos la escrutaron antes de proferir las mismas palabras que Hanabi había usado con él―. Pensé que me creías.

―Te creo ―aseguró ella, demasiado preocupada por las recomendaciones que Sasuke dictaminó en el informe como para razonar en el hecho de que Neji estuviera tranzando con el enemigo. Sakura pateó distraídamente un tablón de la escalera cuando se puso de pie―. Lo que no significa que te crea un jurado.

Él le sonrió con la amabilidad de un asesino en serie y con mal velada fanfarronería, le aseguró:

―Eso es lo de menos, Sakura.

En cierto modo, su afirmación no carecía de fundamentos; si Hanabi Hyuga honraba el pacto que ellos acaban de hacer, Sakura no tendría por qué preocuparse por eso nunca.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

**Hola mis pipiolos: les traje este episodio, esperando de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero el primer apartado del capítulo llega por fin a la segunda escena del prologo: la noticia donde Neji es acusado de asesinato; o sea, que a partir de aquí ya no habrán más escenas del pasado (por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al juicio y tengamos que retomar ciertos sucesos) continuaremos desde el final de este capítulo: Neji y Sakura tienen muchas cosas que aclarar. Y hablando del par del tórtolos, ambos tienen rabo de paja. ¿Ya saben cuál es el secreto de Sakura que incluye a Sasuke y a Itachi? ¿Tienen alguna idea de que es eso que están planeando Neji y Hanabi? ¿De quien más sospechan? (...) Espero que me puedan hacer llegar sus impresiones y les agradezco un montón a todos los que leen, agregan a Favs y Follows, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para contarme qué tal les ha parecido mi trabajo. Los quiero mucho.**

**También aprovecho para decirles que trataré de actualizar pronto, pero debido a innumerables compromisos laborales y a otros proyectos empezados a los que le quiero dedicar más atención, creo que pasara un tiempo antes de que me pueda volver a pasar por aquí; así que ojalá me disculpen y me tengan paciencia. Ya solo faltan tres capítulos para el juicio y a partir de allí, todo se vuelve más interesante. Si quieren saber más, los invito a dejar sus reviews y hacerme feliz con sus opiniones.**

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	8. Chantaje

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 7****: Chantaje**

**…**

Cuando habían transcurrido apenas unos cuantos minutos de su último día de vida, el teléfono móvil de Tenten Nohara resonó, hendiendo -con un repique que se le antojó estridente- el aura silenciosa de la oscura habitación de hotel en la que se hospedaba desde que su apartamento dejó de parecerle un lugar seguro. Sobresaltada, ella, que hacía noches que no conseguía ajustar sus patrones de sueño, lo cogió, para darse cuenta que con esa era la tercera llamada que perdía del mismo número. Sacudiéndose la somnolencia que le producían los fármacos que había empezado a tomar hace algunas semanas para superar su más reciente crisis nerviosa, se dispuso a devolverle la llamada a Kankuro Sabaku No, pero justo cuando sus dedos acariciaban el juego de teclas del celular, un sobrecito amarillo surcó la pantalla del equipo, dando aviso de un mensaje de texto. Ella lo leyó y el contenido la inquietó tanto que, pese a encontrarse bajo los resabios del narcótico, se paró dando tumbos de la cama. Aunando la poca cordura que aún conservaba por esos días, Tenten inspiró hondo y repasó las inexpresivas palabras reflejadas en la pantalla táctil de su celular: _Él lo sabe. Debiste advertirme antes. Te espero en quince minutos en LGA._

Más tarde, el hallazgo de su cadáver conmocionaría a todos los que la conocieron. A todos, excepto a quien la mató.

**…**

A lo lejos, se podían distinguir el modular de las gaviotas amalgamarse con el rumor de las olas al chocar contra las estructuras de madera de la bahía; por las escasas lumbreras del conteiner en el que se encontraban, se colaban unos destellos rosáceos; los últimos rayos del sol de un día como cualquier otro.

―No lo sé ―repitió Kankuro, basculando entre el malestar y la aprensión―. Ya le dije que esa tarde me asaltaron; mi celular fue lo primero que me quitaron. No tenía forma de comunicarme con ella.

―Conveniente ―susurró Sasuke.

―No lo será tanto ―La intervención de Temari estaba henchida de desdén―. No has cesado de hostigar a mis hermanos desde la muerte de Tenten.

―Asesinato ―la corrigió Sasuke y, otra vez, echó un vistazo al depósito donde se almacenaban las obras de artes más célebres de la Galería Arena's―. Tenten Nohara fue asesinada y si he hostigado a tus hermanos como afirmas, es porque hay claros indicios de que alguno de ellos puede estar involucrado.

La pausa de Sasuke fue premeditada, pero Temari, quien había pasado años relacionada con uno de los oficiales más audaces de la UHK y en el ínterin había aprendido que se sacaba más guardando silencio que despotricando, no calló en la treta del detective. Entonces, él prosiguió con su desidia habitual:

―Dado que estar recluido en una clínica de rehabilitación resulta ser una coartada bastante conveniente… ―Ante el deliberado tono sarcástico de Sasuke, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco. El detective, pasando de ella, se concentró en la expresión del otro hombre para decir―: Solo me queda averiguar, porqué alguien entró a bordo de esta motocicleta que, dicho sea de paso, está a nombre de Gaara Sabaku No a la Galería Arena's minutos previos al homicidio…

―Ya estaba muerta.

―¡Kankuro! ―chilló su hermana mayor.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―indagó Sasuke, penetrándolo con la mirada oscura.

―¡Quiero un abogado!

―Déjalo, Temari ―le espetó Kankuro ya harto; quería decir todo lo que sabía, quería contar cómo había sucedido todo. Necesitaba librarse de ese peso.

―¡Un abogado! ―repitió la rubia, turbada, con un deje de locuaz desesperación adueñándose de sus sentidos―. No escucharás una sola palabra si un abogado no está presente, ¿te quedó claro?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada despectiva. Enseguida, soltó:

―No es a ti a quien estoy interrogando. Y si no quieres quedar detenida por obstrucción en una investigación policial, más te vale permanecer callada.

―¡Me valen mierda tus amenazas!

Sasuke aspiró hondo y sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor salino, común en los muelles de la costa de Konoha. Amparado por el crespúsculo, el detective Uchiha puso en orden sus ideas: nunca como hoy había tenido más presente el tetraedro de la criminalística; así que ignorando de nueva cuenta los alaridos de Temari, se dirigió a Kankuro:

―¿Por qué dices que ya estaba muerta cuando entraste a la galería?

―¡Él nunca dijo que entró a la galería!

―Temari ―musitó Kankuro―. ¿Después de todo lo que te conté, crees que hay otra cosa que pueda hacer más que decir la verdad?

―Lo harás con un abogado presente ―sentenció la mujer.

―Tengo una prueba que te ubica en la escena del crimen ―comentó Sasuke, como quien habla con un amigo en una noche de tragos.

Temari y Kankuro clavaron los ojos en las gráficas que el detective les había mostrado minutos atrás, donde se visualizaba a un sujeto apeándose de una motocicleta en el estacionamiento de la Galería Arena's. Aunque nunca se sacó el casco, los tres sabían que Kankuro era ese hombre. Era él quien había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Tenten y había sido también él quien dio aviso, de manera anónima, a las autoridades.

―Según lo que acabas de decir… ―continuó el detective Uchiha, paseándose por el reducido espacio que los atiborrados aparadores le dejaba―. Tú, conduciendo el vehículo de tu hermano, llegaste a la galería y encontraste a Tenten Nohara muerta.

―No sabes cuánto habría dado por haber llegado a tiempo.

―En realidad no ―se mostró de acuerdo una vez que la reconstrucción de los hechos llegó hasta ese punto; le tocó admitir, sin embargo, que el tono de Kankuro parecía más que sincero, impotente: evidentemente, él habría querido hallarla con vida―. Lo que no termino de entender, es cómo supiste que ibas a encontrarla ahí.

―Claro que no lo sabía ―murmuró―. Llevaba toda la noche buscándola y decidí ir hasta la galería, porque antes de que desapareciera solíamos encontrarnos allí.

Temari hizo una mueca de desagrado, que los otros dos obviaron. Sasuke también pasó por el alto la confesión implícita de un escarceo amoroso entre Kankuro y la occisa. La verdad, él nunca le pareció más sospechoso que Neji o su prima; si había decidido abordar esa línea de investigación era por mero protocolo (los buenos detectives jamás desestiman ninguna pista) y porque intuía que lo que descubriría en el proceso, le serviría para sustentar el medio de comisión del asesinato.

―¿Por qué desapareció? ¿De quién huía la señorita Nohara?

―Eso no lo sé. Pero de quien haya sido, fue quien la asesinó.

Sasuke no evidenció su acuerdo con esa hipótesis. Oteó a los hermanos Sabaku No y en un ensayado tono reglado, musitó:

―Consigue un abogado y rinde tu declaración ante el Ministerio Público lo más pronto posible.

**…**

―¿Ese era Itachi Uchiha? ―balbuceó Ino, ingresando a la División de Patología Forense―. Acabo de encontrármelo en el pasillo y aunque...

―Sí ―dijo Sakura desde su asiento detrás del escritorio; la mirada ausente.

―¿Y a qué vino?

―A decirme que convenció a Sasuke de ser el donante.

A Ino se le desencajó la mandíbula y se detuvo en seco, apretando fuertemente un compendio de carpetas que traía consigo en un acto reflejo. Escuchar semejante cosa la había sorprendido tanto que cuando habló, no lo hizo para poner a Sakura al corriente de la suspensión de Kiba ni para mostrar su ofuscamiento por los desastres que Anko Mitarashi, la oficial designada por Asuntos Internos para esclarecer ciertas irregularidades suscitadas en el seno de la UHK, estaba cometiendo en contra de sus colegas.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ―La rubia se ubicó en una silla frente a la de Sakura y dejando las carpetas sobre el escritorio, dijo mirándola directo a los ojos―. ¿Sakura Haruno, estás segura de lo que dices?

―Completamente.

El silencio se expandió por toda la estancia, adquiriendo una presencia casi física. Ella jamás dudó que Sasuke accediera a ser el donante, lo que desde un principio puso en tela de juicio, (y así se lo había hecho saber a Sakura) era que Itachi lograra convencerlo. Por lo visto, el hombre era tan bueno disuadiendo como le había asegurado su amiga. Al cabo de un rato, Ino murmuró más para sí:

―¿Piensas decírselo a Konan?

―Solo si logro que me atienda ―expresó Sakura con mortificación―. Ayer me pilló a las afueras del colegio y me amenazó. Además, primero tengo que averiguar qué es lo que Sasuke quiere a cambio.

La psiquiatra deambuló la mirada por la austera oficina mientras su mente intentaba tramar un ardid para darle las buenas nuevas a Konan sin que ésta se sintiera amilanada por la cercanía de Sakura o por la participación de Sasuke. Luego de concebir una idea que podía dar resultados, cayó en la cuenta.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Sasuke quiere algo a cambio?

Sakura se limpió un par de lágrimas.

―Itachi me dejó claro que su hermano tenía condiciones.

―Pero ella es…

―A él le importa una mierda lo ella que sea. No le importó hace diez años, tampoco le importa ahora.

―Sakura, él parecía arrepentido cuando se enteró. ―Ino no daba crédito―. Estoy segura que Itachi malinterpretó sus palabras.

―Itachi es un maldito manipulador ―tranzó Sakura, tajante―. Pero no es estúpido y si dijo que Sasuke tiene dobles intenciones es porque las tiene.

Ino cabeceó en acuerdo y, pese a haber querido, no consiguió dar con las palabras correctas para consolar a su amiga.

**…**

Dos recuerdos su turnaban la atención de Sakura cuando el timbre resonó en la angosta estancia. Preparada psicológica y etílicamente para lo que vendría a continuación, se dirigió a la puerta con pasos negligentes al tiempo que vaticinaba la identidad del visitante.

―Hola ―saludó el hombre, sin ademanes, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta.

Ella no le contestó el saludo, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Si algo le habían enseñado los años, es que al mal paso era mejor darle prisa. Por eso él estaba allí esa noche: venía a cobrar una deuda; o por lo menos era así como lo veía Sakura.

―¿Y bien? ―inició la forense, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; no tenía ninguna intención de alargar aquel asunto.

Sasuke la divisó con curiosidad y antes de que un antinatural mutismo se propagara por cada rincón de la habitación, sus miradas se cruzaron; ninguno de los dos pudo adivinar en los ojos de quien había más aprensión y recelo.

―Itachi me dijo…

Sasuke esbozó una mueca de dolor, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, le entregó una carpeta a Sakura, obviando por los momentos el tema de Itachi; las intrigas de Itachi; las mentiras de Itachi.

―Es la orden de suspensión definitiva de Kiba Inuzuka. ―La joven oteó el documento con repentino interés, recapitulando su entrevista de esta mañana con Ino―. La oficial Mitarashi me dejó una copia y mañana, a menos que él pueda demostrar que no es la persona que está filtrando información a la prensa, se hará efectiva.

―¿Qué se supone…?

―Tú y yo sabemos que a pesar de que su hermana es quien se está haciendo famosa difundiendo pormenores confidenciales del caso Nohara, no fue Kiba quien le suministró esos detalles.

Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre; sabía desde que Neji le informó que Sasuke estaba al tanto de sus encuentros, que esta conversación llegaría más temprano que tarde; había tenido, sin embargo, la esperanza de estar en una condición más ventajosa. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras hicieron boicot a su llamado. El labio inferior le empezó a temblar, dando acuse de su ansiedad; Sasuke, dejando en claro que él, y nadie más que él, tenía el control de la situación, procuró tranquilizarla:

―Puedo revocar esta orden en el acto y no necesariamente tengo que entregarte a ti para eso. Cualquiera puede ser el chivo expiatorio.

Sin sorprenderse de la indolencia de Sasuke, ella se defendió:

―Yo no le he dado información a la prensa.

Y eso era cierto. No obstante, para un policía del calibre de Sasuke, la certeza de una verdad a medias era por completo rebatible.

―Es obvio que tu amante pudo haberse encargado de eso.

Ahora sí, Sakura palideció. Fue consciente de cómo se le disparaba el pulso a la par que el estómago le caía al suelo, provocándole reacciones tan contradictorias como molestas. Con el corazón, golpeándole las costillas, intentó recordar la réplica que había preparado para este momento, pero el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese sido tan directo, ocasionó que sus sentidos empezaran a funcionar lento; mejor dicho, los engranajes de su memoria parecían no acoplarse a las órdenes que su cerebro dictaba. Fue así como sus recuerdos pasaron de largo, yéndose más lejos de lo que ella hubiera estimado conveniente... el día que Neji Hyuga entró en su vida, conquistó de nuevo cada rincón de su mente.

**…**

El reloj despertador cortó de tajo la extraña fantasía sexual de Sakura; el bullicio de la alarma hizo a un lado la figura de un apuesto y fornido hombre que hasta hace un par de segundos la había estado acariciando con entusiasmo. La forense parpadeó con pereza y de un manotazo trató de silenciar la algarabía del aparato, pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que no lo consiguió.

―¡Maldita sea! ―arguyó, todavía bajo las frazadas, cuando sintió una puntada (preludio de una migraña) en la sien.

Intuía que el incipiente malestar era derivación de su juerga de anoche, pero no le prestó la merecida atención a ese hecho hasta que quiso moverse. Sakura se quedó de piedra cuando sintió sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda un bulto craso y erecto. Emitió un jadeo de pavor en el momento que pretendió levantarse y un brazo musculoso obstaculizó su maniobra al tiempo que alguien, a quien aún no le veía la cara, se acercaba peligrosamente a su oreja.

―No es bueno empezar el día blasfemando. ―La voz masculina sonó ronca y, para su extrañeza, agradable.

Entonces, Sakura rompió el contacto y salió de la cama, procurando traer la corcha consigo. Lo logró. Con el aire atascado en los pulmones, contempló el cuerpo innecesariamente adonizado, que reposaba sobre su futón y, pese al desconcierto, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Adepta a una inconstante inclinación de supervivencia, la forense puso la mayor distancia posible entra ella y el desconocido. Mientras su mirada deambulada desesperada en busca de su taser, demandó saber:

―¿Quién carajos eres tú?

―¿Es en serio? ―se quejó, sacudiendo la guedeja castaña al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, sin molestarse en cubrir la erección matutina―. Sakura, estoy considerando seriamente la idea de tatuarme el nombre en la frente.

La interpelada reculó hasta chocar con la cómoda para evitar cualquier clase de acercamiento. Su dolor de cabeza se acentuó al tratar de entender de qué iba todo eso: el hombre frente a ella la conocía y, a juzgar por la desnudez de ambos, no solo de nombre. La forense se frotó las sienes cuando los recuerdos empezaron a apilarse en su mente, dejando trazos apenas visibles de la faena de la noche anterior.

―¿Neji? ―preguntó, dudosa.

―El mismo que viste y calza ―respondió éste en el colmo de la originalidad.

Aunque tenía serias lagunas mentales que le impedían reconstruir todos los acontecimientos previos, ella pareció relajarse ahora que recordaba con quien había pasado la noche: su nombre era Neji Hyuga, lo había conocido en el Ichiraku's hace unas cuantas horas y, si no recordaba mal, era abogado o algo por el estilo. Sakura se puso muy roja cuando ciertas imágenes de la desenfrenada jornada se tornaron más visibles y sintió un ardor en el vientre cuando visualizó el actual aspecto de Neji.

―¿Podrías cubrirte? ―sugirió, lanzándole una toalla.

La vista de Neji desnudo no era para nada desagradable, pero sin los efectos estimulantes del alcohol, a Sakura se le hacía supremamente difícil sortear el bochorno. Acatando su indicación, Neji se rodeó la cintura con la toalla y sin agregar nada más, se dirigió al baño. Involuntariamente, Sakura siguió con la mirada la trayectoria del hombre. En el ínterin, sus ojos se quedaron anclados en la piel blanca de la espalda; específicamente, en tres marcas pequeñas ubicadas en la zona lumbar alta, una al lado de la otra, formando una especie de triangulo isósceles. Llamaron su atención porque poseyendo el conocimiento médico que tenía, sabía al dedillo que tipo de laceraciones causaban ese proceso de cisura.

―¿Son disparos, verdad? ―Efectuó la pregunta justó cuando la mano de Neji iba a hacer girar la perilla de la puerta del lavado.

El muchacho se volvió para verla; sin embargo, tras no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, Sakura (aun sabiendo que estaba siendo indiscreta) no pudo evitar la tentación de señalar:

―En tu espalda; esas cicatrices fueron producidas por disparos ¿no es así?

Neji asintió, mohíno.

―Larga historia ―comprendió ella.

―Más complicada que larga ―aclaró con seriedad―. Pero podemos tomarnos un café algún día y te la cuento: tú sobria y yo vestido, por supuesto.

―Eso suena genial ―pactó Sakura, sonriendo.

**…**

La sensación de regocijo que la había invadido en aquel momento ante la perspectiva de una verdadera cita con Neji, era -más que ninguna otra cosa- la verdadera razón por la que actualmente se hallara en aprietos.

―Neji no es mi amante ―murmuró, engullendo otro trago de tequila; aunque, a ojos de Sasuke, eso supusiera todo lo contrario.

―Pero si yo no mencioné a Hyuga ―replicó, haciéndose eco de la indignación de la mujer―. Aunque lo que está a la vista no necesita anteojos.

Ella le dedicó una locuaz mirada de odio.

―Al grano, Sasuke. Porque el hecho de que mi reputación como forense esté en juego no es algo que me amedrente.

La embuste no logró arredrar a Sasuke, quien haciendo gala de esa perspicacia Uchiha, espetó:

―Sabes perfectamente que esto va más allá de tu carrera. ―Los ojos de Sakura se estiraron con exageración, acusando el desconcierto y la rabia que la amenaza tácita del hombre, le producían―. Deduje tus intenciones desde que presencie la primera vez que te encontraste con ella, pero ¿de verdad crees que un juez va a otorgarle la custodia de un menor de edad a alguien implicado en un asesinato?

―Sasuke ―farfulló ella con la voz quebrada; ya fuera por el dolor o por la ira.

Él atendió su llamado. La mirada oscura pareció radiografiarla de pies a cabeza y aunque hacían años de conocerlo, a Sakura le resultó muy complicado desentrañar su expresión.

―Sé qué piensas que te estoy usando. Pero es él el que se aprovecha de ti. Neji Hyuga es un asesino, Sakura.

Y esas palabras, tan parecidas a las que le había dicho Hanabi Hyuga hace apenas un par de horas, cuando Sakura la encontró flirteando con una enfermera de la División de Patología Forense para sonsacarle información, terminaron por desmoronar la recién instaurada fe que ella había puesto en Neji.

Hacía por lo menos una semana que no hablaban. Al principio, porque el orgullo mancillado de Sakura había decidido que lo ignoraría por un tiempo y después, porque se dio cuenta que aunque no hubiera resuelto tomar un descanso de él, Neji tampoco tenía planeado seguir intimando con ella. Así fueron pasando los días: sin llamadas a altas horas de la noche, mensajes codificados ni citas clandestinas. Él prácticamente, se había esfumado y si Sakura no hubiera estado tan ocupada intentando acercarse a su hija, de seguro hubiera resentido más su ausencia.

―_¿De verdad crees que lo conoces?_ ―le había preguntado Hanabi Hyuga cuando ella optó por encararla―. _¿Crees que confía en ti más de lo que confía en mí? Realmente, eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba._

Sakura había vencido las ganas de abofetearla, pero cuando la disertación de la prima de Neji continuó, la forense razonó que si había alguien a quien tenía que flagelar era a sí misma.

―_Jamás entenderás cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestra familia._

―_Tú y tu familia son una cuerda de truhanes. _

Hanabi enarcó una ceja y Sakura la descubrió mirándola con verdadera condescendencia.

―_¿Y supongo que Neji es la víctima del cuento? _―se burló―._ Así que tú vendrías siendo ¿quién? ¿La heroína de la historia? Ah, sí, claro y tu súper poder debe ser andar escuchando detrás de las puertas. _

Con un aguijonazo en el pecho, Sakura recordó la mueca de suficiencia que imperó en el rostro de Hanabi cuando se dio cuenta de su estupor. Cuando el dolor por la traición de Neji, se reflejó en su semblante.

―_Pensaste que no me lo diría _―La comicidad en el tono de su afirmación, todavía hace que a Sakura le hierva la sangre―. _Claro que Neji me contó que tú nos escuchaste a mi papá y a mí hablando sobre algo de lo que no tienes ni la más remota idea. Eso solo provocó que Neji confirmara que no eres fiable. Y si estoy aquí tratando de buscar información, es porque la que nos has proporcionado hasta el momento ha resultado irrelevante. _

―_¡Cállate! _

Las palabras de Hanabi en su mente, se entremezclaban con la explicación de Sasuke. Tenía jaqueca; Sakura sentía que si no se callaban, la cabeza le explotaría. Cuando por fin creyó que había superado el episodio, la voz de Hanabi se alzó con más fuerza:

―_Ni siquiera lo conoces. _―Le echó en cara―._ ¿Cómo puedes defender a alguien de quién no sabes nada?_

―_Sé que no es un asesino _―dijo, aferrándose a la única verdad que creía tener clara en esos momentos.

―_¿Estás segura? _―Aunque la pregunta no hubiese sido retórica, Sakura no pensaba responder, porque la joven Hyuga tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerla cuestionarse todo―_. ¿Acaso Neji no te contó que hace años intentó matar a mi hermana? Y… _―Hanabi se lamió los labios al tiempo que, con una pose de sofisticada arrogancia, se acicalaba los plisados de la falda negra―;_ lo habría logrado si no se lo hubiesen impedido. _

―¡Cállate! ―rugió Sakura, pero en esta oportunidad el gruñido estaba fuera de su cabeza. Sasuke la miró, profundamente, ofendido; pues había creído que el silencio de la mujer significaba que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él le había expuesto.

―Vas a ayudarme, Sakura. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a reseñar todo lo referente a tus reuniones con el fiscal Hyuga en tu expediente.

Decepcionada, angustiada e incluso molesta, ella razonó la amenaza, escaneándolo con la mirada.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ―siseó.

―Serás mi doble agente.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**¿No se alegran de verme? Bueno, yo sí estoy muy feliz de haberles podido traer este capítulo, (bastante raro ¿a que sí?)el cual -en mi defensa- redacté en un día y medio con interrupciones. Realmente, la mayor parte lo transcribí, porque varias de las escenas estaban anotadas en las escaletas del primer borrador, por eso, aunque había dicho que algunas cosas las explicaría más adelante, aquí solté mucha información. Es que ya casi llegamos al juicio y la muerte de Tenten tiene su propia historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que me puedan contar sus impresiones. **

**Nuevamente, agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, sobre todo a los que me hacen sumamente feliz con sus reviews. En serio, son la razón por la que valen la pena mis desvelos. En fin, muchas gracias y ojalá este capi sea de su agrado. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	9. Estrategia

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 8: Estrategia**

**…**

Hoy era uno de esos típicos días que Sakura odiaba: anárquicos y lluviosos. Para Naruto, no obstante, los días en los que el sol solía escabullirse eran igual de provechosos que los soleados; al caos acompasado que arrastraban con ellos, también le adjudicaba un significado bastante diferente. Así que el haber tenido que caminar varias cuadras, sin estar del todo recuperado de la lesión en su pierna, bajo un insistente cernidillo y sortear, con poca suerte, las facciosas manifestaciones en contra de la ejecución capital que se llevaría a cabo a finales de la tarde en la Cárcel Estatal, fueron razones insuficientes para amainar su buen talante.

Él tenía una excelente razón para ello.

Naruto se estribó sobre el bastón antes de cruzar las puertas polarizadas de la Comisaría de Konoha y reorganizó a toda prisa sus ideas. Tenía que hacer un par de llamadas urgentes para concertar citas aún más importantes. Mientras se decantaba por a quién era más recomendable contactar primero, se quitó la cazadora impermeable y tomando el ejemplar de hoy del _Konoha Journal_, la guindó en uno de los percheros del atiborrado vestíbulo para finalmente encaminarse hasta el capta huellas; una vez que su fotografía, rotulada con el nombre, cargo y la hora de ingreso, apareciera en el monitor, Naruto ya sabía a quién llamaría antes que a nadie.

Se embutió en el elevador y mientras ascendía, ojeó el diario. El titular del periódico opositor era sugestivo: _El 73% de la población de Konoha condena la pena de muerte. _Y si no fuera porque el declarante del artículo era uno de los mejores abogados en Derechos Humanos y, de pasada, su antiguo mentor, Naruto no hubiese seguido leyendo noticias tan desalentadoramente controversiales. Sin embargo, y dado a que hacía mucho que no tenía contacto de ningún tipo con Jiraiya Sanin, el oficial se decantó por examinar toda la nota:

_Según una encuesta realizada por la Organización No Gubernamental (ONG) "A toda vida" en el marco de la ejecución del terrorista, Orochimaru, acusado de diferentes crímenes de lesa humanidad, entre los que destaca el intento de magnicidio contra el presidente del país y el asesinato del antiguo alcalde metropolitano, Hirusen Sarutobi, perpetrado hace cuatro años, solo el 9% de la población de Konoha avala la pena capital como castigo por delitos de alto nivel. Así lo informó Jiraiya Sanin, defensor internacional de Derechos Humanos y activista del mencionado ente, durante una rueda de prensa luego de que la solicitud de impugnación a la sentencia dictada el pasado mes de julio, fuera denegada por un juez del distrito. _

_En ese sentido, el legista volvió a asegurar que las ejecuciones no reducen los índices delictivos y destacó que su práctica conlleva serias violaciones a las garantías individuales. "La aplicación de esa acción no es el camino para frenar la criminalidad, por lo que manifestamos nuestro rechazo a la medida", ponderó, haciendo mención a ciertas irregularidades que rodearon el juicio contra Orochimaru; en el que –expresó nuevamente- fue clara la nula imparcialidad del jurado._

El rostro del rubio se despegó del compendio de hojas, pareciendo abrumado, cuando el ascensor traqueteó para hacer una parada en el cuarto piso. Miró de soslayó al par de oficiales que ingresaron, reconociendo solo a uno de ellos y, por tanto, saludándolo con un movimiento significativo de cabeza. Una vez que el aparato reanudó el ascenso, él hizo lo propio con la lectura:

_Entre otras consideraciones, Sanin reafirmó que dado que la pena de muerte es de imposible reparación, la misma es intolerable, por lo que –según dijo- su aplicación es una clara transgresión a los derechos humanos. "Nuestra organización, en el ámbito de sus atribuciones constitucionales, enfatiza su compromiso para continuar los esfuerzos tendentes a la abolición en el mundo de dicha práctica", apuntó._

_Por tal razón, señaló que aun cuando en el país las cifras sobre pena de muerte se consideran secreto de Estado, el resto de las naciones tienen la obligación de velar por su protección total. "El respeto por el derecho a la vida permite el acceso a todas las demás garantías. La pena de muerte debe ser erradicada", resaltó al tiempo que dejaba claro que de llevarse a cabo la ejecución de Orochimaru pautada para el día de hoy, las manifestaciones en rechazo a esta práctica serán más contundentes en todo el país._

Cuando Naruto terminó de leer el cuarto párrafo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Todavía no terminaba de entender las razones que llevaron a su maestro a tomar esa posición de absurda lealtad con un asesino como Orochimaru: sabía que durante muchos años ellos se habían considerado amigos, pero –a su ver- eso no justificaba nada de lo que había hecho para librarlo de una muerte más que merecida. Recordó, entonces, que hace algunos años, él mismo le había dicho que así como había rasgos de virtud en los malvados, también había maldad en los virtuosos. Y aunque eso no le servía a Naruto para saber en cuál categoría ubicaba Jiraiya a Orochimaru; debido a ciertos acontecimientos que involucraban a personas de su círculo cercano, estaba empezando a comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

Neji, Sakura, Hanabi; inclusive Sasuke. Todos relacionados en cierta medida con él y todos implicados de una forma u otra en el asesinato de una mujer. A todos los consideraba personas virtuosas, pero ¿qué tanta maldad podían albergar?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para interrumpir el derrotero de sus recientes cavilaciones y al abrirse de nuevo las pesadas puertas de metal, abandonó el ascensor rumbo a su recién recuperada oficina. Era menester que hoy tuviera una cita con Shikamaru Nara, porque otra cosa que había recordado cuando vio la foto de Jiraiya en la primera plana del periódico, era que cuando un detective no podía resolver un caso, debía rodearse de buenos investigadores. Y Shikamaru era muy bueno.

No. Shikamaru Nara era el mejor.

**…**

Lo peor de todo era no saber cómo decirle.

Y es que si había algo de lo que siembre podría presumir Sakura Haruno era de su desarrollada intuición; sin embargo, su ceguera emocional, algunas veces, era capaz de conducirla hasta el peor de los estropicios. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, de nada le servía poseer ese entrenado instinto suyo; encontrándose en la situación en la que estaba, (en los linderos entre el deber y querer) su sexto sentido no resultaba la mejor de las herramientas. La forense, sencillamente, no se sentía con ánimos para enfrentar con tenacidad lo que tenía que hacer.

A Sakura no le molestaba que Sasuke tomara ventaja de la situación para aprovecharse de ella; eso era algo a lo que estaba bastante acostumbrada. Lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era que la creyera tan incauta como cuando tenía diecisietes años; que amparándose en el poder que le daba ser el poseedor de su única esperanza, le mostrara los hechos de manera tal, que lo hacían quedar a él como el héroe y a ella como la eterna damisela en apuros que debía ser rescatada de las garras de un embustero como Neji. Neji Hyuga. Por ahora, el problema más desconcertante de su vida. Un enigma que ella no lograba desentrañar y, en el proceso de lo inevitable, le despertaba todo tipo de emociones. Resentimientos.

A fin de cuentas, la confianza de Sakura en Neji se había fracturado a la luz de ciertos sucesos recientes (_Un error. Hanabi Hyuga)_. No obstante, para una mujer con tanta agudeza, esas no eran razones suficientes para sentirse capaz de traicionarlo. Sasuke debió intuir su vacilación, porque enseguida trató de arrancarle una promesa con la amenaza tácita de divulgar la relación que había entre ella y el fiscal; una relación que para fines prácticos, no existía. Ella accedió. No lo hizo por temor a las repercusiones que una indiscreción malintencionada le podía causar a su carrera, lo hizo por Sarada. Porque aun cuando confiaba en que Sasuke no sería tan ruin como para rehusarse a salvarle la vida, temía que al verse retado, intentara poner trabas a un proceso quirúrgico que debía realizarse lo antes posible. Así que odiándolo más que nunca, ella tuvo que diseñar un plan para sonsacarle a Neji una verdad incierta.

Y allí estaba ella: enclaustrada en el baño del Ichiraku's como un animal en cautiverio voluntario mientras trataba de coger valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Según los dictámenes de Sasuke, _a confesión de partes, relevo de pruebas; _por lo que él sostenía que no importaba que las pruebas de la culpabilidad de Neji fueran circunstanciales –como había señalado Sakura-, si ella lograba que le confesara su participación en el asesinato de la señorita Nohara, todo lo demás sería pan comido y Neji Hyuga pasaría el resto de sus días en una cárcel de máxima seguridad donde jamás podría volver a lastimar a nadie o, si contaban con suerte –como blofeó Sasuke para horror de la forense- un buen fiscal conseguiría que le aplicaran la inyección letal.

―Neji ―lo llamó ella, una vez que volvió a tomar asiento en el escabel que había estado usando en la barra.

Estaba tan abrumada que sus ideas parecían hacinadas en su cabeza, negándose con rotunda obstinación a ordenarse. Ni siquiera el montón de agua que acababa de echarse en la cara sirvió para mitigar su -cada vez más acusado- desbarajuste psicológico. Neji la miró de reojo y apenas pudo reconocer en sus facciones a la muchacha vivaz que unas cuantas noches atrás lo había cautivado por completo bajo las luces de neón de ese mismo bar. En sus ojos rutilantes como dos mismísimos jades, detectó tal agobio que lo invadió la urgente necesidad de tranquilizarla, pues creía adivinar la causa de su malestar. Y si él fuera un hombre más listo o si no tuviera esa nefasta debilidad por ella, no habría acudido a su llamado y habría dejado que el proceder de Hanabi fuera el verdadero causante de esa ruptura tan definitiva como necesaria que les aguardaba.

Envuelta en un torbellino de contradicciones, Sakura se lamió los labios todavía sin saber por dónde iniciar. Y aunque a Neji le hubiese gustado hacerle el camino más llevadero, lo cierto era que prefería ahorrarse tener que admitir ante ella los alcances de su vileza.

Lo peor de todo era no poder decirle.

―¿Sabías que tengo una hija? ―preguntó ella; su voz forzada no logró la inflexión casual que hubiese querido conferirle a su confesión.

Neji no lo sabía, por supuesto. Por eso, cuando sus ojos escanearon el rostro de la mujer, lo hicieron como si Sakura tuviera tres cabezas. Neji rió en su fuero interno y se consiguió pensando que su vida habría sido muy diferente si hubiese conocido a Sakura un par de años antes; si en lugar de haberse comprometido con Tenten, una mujer que ocultaba más de lo que alguna vez él sería capaz de llegar a descubrir, hubiese establecido con la forense la relación a la que hoy se veía obligado a renunciar. Tal vez si la suerte les hubiese sonreído entonces, él no habría cometido tanos errores y ahora no tendría que romperle el corazón. A ambos.

El silencio les cayó encima como una pesada losa; aplastándolos. Reduciendo a polvo los visos de esperanza que alguna vez Sakura se hubiera permitido tener. Restregándole en la cara que el pasado siempre consigue la forma de alcanzarte y que más temprano que tarde, los errores pasan sus facturas. Sakura aunó valor para mirarlo a la cara y si no fuera por la sonrisa ligeramente torcida que antecedió la respuesta de Neji, ella hubiese seguido torturándose con la idea de que Neji la juzgaba cruelmente.

¡Se lo merecía, después de todo!

―Sakura, el tequila nunca te ha caído bien. ―Sorbió un trago sin ocultar su diversión―. Pensé que solo te producía lagunas mentales, pero por lo que veo también te hace alucinar.

La mujer sintió un agujero en el pecho que amenazaba con succionarla. Creyó que había pasado lo peor y se estaba preparando –puede que negligentemente- para lo que le espetaría Neji tras semejante confesión, pero él, simplemente, no le había creído. Eso era peor. Sakura experimentó la clase de alivio acuciante que sienten las personas cuando están jugando a la Ruleta Rusa y una vez que ya se han hecho a la idea que se pueden reventar los sesos con el siguiente disparo, consiguen unos minutos más de angustiante espera. Era eso lo que la estaba enloqueciendo: la angustia.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Neji medio sonriendo y lanzando miradas de divertida incredulidad en rededor. Era obvio que seguía creyendo que eran desvaríos de ella.

―No está conmigo ―murmuró ella con frialdad mientras deslizaba las manos convulsivamente por sus jeans―. No me refiero a ahora, por supuesto. No ha estado conmigo nunca.

Al notar la mueca de dolor que se talló en el rostro de Sakura, Neji cambió su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido.

―No entiendo.

Hace un instante, Sakura se había visto tentada a callarse y dejar pasar el hecho como un comentario sinsentido, consecuencia de la ingesta indiscriminada de alcohol. Pero sabiendo que a la larga eso no le serviría de nada, se ajustó a su plan original.

Tenía que decirle: eso sí era lo peor de todo.

―Se llama Sarada ―musitó―. Tiene 9 años.

Esta vez, cuando Neji alzó la vista para escrutarla, la expresión demudada de Sakura debió ser lo suficientemente elocuente, porque a él no le quedó ninguna duda. Los detalles no estaban claros, pero ella tenía una hija. Una hija de 9 años.

¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de ella? ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

―¿Por qué no está contigo, Sakura?

―No sabe que soy su madre.

A continuación, Neji no supo si su silencio obedecía a los estragos que el alcohol le estaba provocando a sus sentidos o a la impresión de lo que estaba escuchando. Lo cierto es que sus labios permanecieron tapiados y su lengua inerte; mientras, solo atinaba a parpadear cuando algún detalle de lo que Sakura le decía resultaba imposible de procesar como una verdad. Su asombro mudó a escepticismo cuando con una voz terriblemente apacible, carente de cualquier asomo de pesar, ella le relató el matiz complicado que definía la relación que llevaba con su madre. Neji, quien a pesar de haber quedado completamente huérfano a la temprana edad de catorce años, había sido criado por una mujer abnegada y de espíritu noble, no concebía entender que la madre de Sakura durante años no hubiese hecho otra cosa más que despreciarla; culparla por el abandono de un padre al que ella ni siquiera llegó a conocer.

Él supo enseguida que este repentino ataque de sinceridad guardaba alguna relación con la broma que pensó le había gastado Sakura hace unos minutos y con algo más que, aunque quiso, no pudo saber qué… otra vez cualquier signo de incredulidad se desvaneció al escucharla decir:

―Siempre me pregunté porqué me odiaba y aunque todavía no he logrado concebir una respuesta, hubo algo que jamás me dejó tranquila… Neji, cuando quedé embarazada, casi en sus mismas circunstancias y de un hombre que prácticamente también me había abandonado, temí. Tuve tanto miedo de convertirme en ella. De llegar a responsabilizar a mi hija por mis miserias, que cuando se me presentó la oportunidad la entregué. No quería acabar convertida en mi madre y que mi hija corriera con mi misma suerte. Hice lo que creí que era mejor para ella, te lo juro.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía deshecha; no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos acuosos avisaban que ese muro de contención se rompería de un momento a otro y, entonces sí, su vulnerabilidad no sería virtual. Tomando nota de su desesperación, Neji Hyuga la escuchó en un total silencio. No porque no tuviera nada que decir; su cabeza estaba anegada de sospechas e inquisiciones, de hecho. Pero su entrenado olfato de pesquisa le había advertido que Sakura no estaba siendo completamente honesta: había algo que no le estaba diciendo; así que se concentró en esquematizar toda la información que tenía y empezó a rellenar los huecos con posibles conjeturas de lo que realmente estaba pasando allí. Haciendo a un lado preguntas como: ¿Dónde y con quien estaba la niña? ¿Con qué propósito le contaba todo eso? ¿Lo hacía porque quería su ayuda legal? ¿Por qué a él, por qué ahora?, Neji se dejó llevar por la molesta sensación de furia que empezaba a tiritar en su pecho y sin ocultar la arremetida de celos, preguntó:

―¿Quién es el padre?

La demanda de su voz se acentuó con una mirada de feroz reproche, que la hizo desviar el rostro, aparentemente avergonzada. Justo cuando en los labios de Sakura empezaba a gestarse una respuesta, una tercera persona se le unió, interrumpiendo en seco la conversación.

―Necesito que hablemos ―anunció con neutralidad Itachi Uchiha, de pie a su lado.

Sakura palideció de golpe; sus ojos se desorbitaron. El terremoto cardiaco que sucedió a la inesperada aparición del hombre, también la hizo gemir por la sorpresa. El tenerlo allí, tan cerca, la hizo sentir la angustiante necesidad de poner distancia entre ellos. Itachi siempre había conseguido amilanarla y por más años que hubiesen pasado o por más madura que ella se creyera ahora, el poder que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella seguía siendo innegable. Definitivamente, acorralarla era algo que se les daba muy bien a los Uchiha. La mujer aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras estudiaba al recién llegado: el cabello negro ligeramente mojado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero, la expresión hosca y la mirada inquietantemente gélida.

―Te he buscado por todas partes.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Consiguió preguntar en un susurro inestable.

―No llegabas a tu apartamento. ―Por primera vez, Itachi puso atención al acompañante de Sakura. Tras un rápida y mutua inspección, hubo un frió y también mutuo reconocimiento―. Esperé por media hora y decidí bajar a tomar una cerveza mientras aparecías, pero Ayame me dijo que estabas aquí.

Sakura, más calmada, echó un vistazo a su celular que reposaba en la superficie de ceiba de la barra, al lado de la botella de la que habían estado bebiendo ella y Neji; adivinando sus pensamientos, Itachi comentó:

―No tengo tu número.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

―Y realmente necesito que hablemos ―dijo el hombre, peinando hacía atrás un mechón húmedo que se le había pegado en la cara.

―Ahora estoy ocupada ―explicó la forense, haciendo un ademán en dirección a Neji.

―Hyuga puede esperar, ¿no es así?

Antes de que el aludido respondiera, Sakura inquirió, consternada:

―¿Se conocen?

―En Konoha todo el mundo se conoce, Sakura ―Neji miró a Itachi con displicencia―. Más si se trata de un ex convicto y un fiscal.

Sakura se removió nerviosa en su silla. ¿Así que Neji conocía los antecedentes de Itachi? ¿También estaría al tanto de las verdaderas circunstancias de la muerte de Mikoto Uchiha? ¿Acaso estaría enterado de la participación de Sasuke en los sucesos posteriores? Y si era así, ¿cómo era que nunca se lo había mencionado? Neji sabía que ella conocía a Sasuke. ¿Por qué nunca le insinuó que lo conocía de antes? ¿O sí lo había hecho y ella simplemente no había querido escucharlo? Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en sus elucubraciones que no se dio cuenta de las miradas hostiles que intercambiaban el par de sujetos frente a ella. No fue hasta que Neji hizo amago de retirarse que reaccionó.

―Espera ―lo detuvo ella, tomándolo de la manga de su saco―. No hemos terminado.

No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con Neji. Sabía que no tendría otra, porque por la forma tan distante en la que la había tratado desde que llegó al bar, Sakura intuía que él había accedido a verla a regañadientes. Sin embargo, también estaba Itachi. Él no era el tipo de persona que la buscaría para hablar del clima o cualquier otra trivialidad; así que su presencia allí solo podía significar que algo andaba realmente mal.

―Lo que sea que tengas que hablar con él puede esperar ―la apremió Itachi con un deje de indolencia tan propio de los de su estirpe, que irritó tanto a Sakura como a Neji―. A menos, claro, que consideres que Sarada…

―¿Sarada? ―repitieron los otros dos; angustiada una, expectante el otro.

―Acaban de ingresarla al hospital ―dijo Itachi sin poder controlar la nota de preocupación que preñó su voz―. Tuvo una crisis.

**…**

―Shikamaru Nara ―murmuró Hanabi al repasar con la mirada la hoja de vida que había tomado del escritorio de Shisui―. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

―Es nuestro hombre.

Hanabi Hyuga efectuó una mueca de incomprensión, instando al hombre a ser más específico, pero dado que éste estaba más concentrado en la firma de unos documentos, pasó por alto el gesto de la muchacha. Ella, que desde que tenía memoria jamás había consentido ser relegada por nada ni por nadie, rodeó el escritorio y cuando estuvo detrás de Shisui, giró la poltrona para encararlo. Él la miró bosquejando un mohín cansino de reproche e hizo ademán de volverse para continuar con su tarea, por lo que ella, en un arrebato por demandar su completa atención, se subió la falda unos centímetros y, sin más preámbulos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Shisui cayeron instintivamente sobre los torneados muslos de Hanabi.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que no me mires cuando me hablas?

―Hanabi ―se quejó Shisui cuando ella empezó a desaduanarle la corbata; sin embargo, no hizo nada para detenerla―. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho yo, que no podemos hacer esto en mi oficina?

―Lo dices siempre ―se burló ella mientras sus labios iban desperdigando besos traviesos por la boca, mandíbula y cuello del hombre―. Y siempre terminas gimiendo mi nombre y rogando por más.

Shisui puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Es porque eres mi maldita debilidad! ―espetó, sucumbiendo a los antojos de la benjamina Hyuga.

¡Joder que lo era! Había conocido a Hanabi hace tres años en una fiesta que la naviera de su tío había dado para celebrar un trato fructífero con la empresa de los Hyuga. Ella había ido en compañía de su padre, pero a ojos vistas se notaba que, a pesar de haberse criado en ese ambiente, no estaba a gusto en la velada. Hanabi contaba entonces con apenas 19 años, y aunque él casi le doblaba la edad, Shisui no pudo evitar quedar prendado de ella cuando la vio desenvolverse, cual pez en el agua, con los socios de ambas compañías. Le costó poco averiguar, (dado que Hiashi Hyuga prácticamente lo estaba ventilando a los cuatro vientos), que estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades del exterior, que era la mejor de su clase, que muy pronto se convertiría en economista y regresaría a Konoha para hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia. Y más importante aún, que no tenía novio porque ningún chico parecía estar a su altura. Por suerte para él, Shisui Uchiha hacía muchos años que había dejado de ser un chico y el abolengo de su apellido le daba la seguridad para poder acercársele sin temor a ser rechazado.

Ella no le rechazó entonces, pero tampoco accedió a tener una relación formal con él. Hanabi Hyuga era una joven indómita; controlada única y exclusivamente por la voluntad de su padre. Indispuesta a que alguien más tuviera algún poder sobre ella. Acostumbrada, sin embargo, a tener poder sobre todos. Sobre él.

―¡Joder! ―jadeó Shisui en el momento que Hanabi bajó el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a frotar su pelvis sobre la tela del bóxer que custodiaba su incipiente erección―. ¡Maldición!

Ella le colocó ambas manos alrededor de los hombros mientras Shisui abría los broches de su blusa de seda, dejando a la vista sus firmes senos. Cuando los dientes del hombre atraparon uno de sus pezones, ella lo escuchó murmurar otra retahíla de obscenidades, por lo que, bastante excitada, se mordisqueó los labios con una sensualidad inhumana. Sonriendo con una picardía letal, musitó:

―No deberías blasfemar… Si lo quieres, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Shisui tensó la mandíbula al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban de los muslos de Hanabi hacia sus nalgas que, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por su pelvis, se sacudían en un vaivén dolorosamente erótico sobre su pene erguido.

―Lo quiero ―masculló él; sus dedos habían alcanzado las braguitas de Hanabi y se estaban introduciendo con enfermiza velocidad en la zona húmeda de la joven.

Hanabi suspiró al sentir la fricción sobre su clítoris y se mordió el labio para acallar otro sonoro gemido. Al borde del quiebre, sus dedos se aferraron a los cabellos Shisui, que al advertir su entumecimiento, comentó:

―No te contengas... ―Aumentó la presión sobre su clítoris, consiguiendo que ella jadeara sin ningún pudor―. Exactamente… Si lo quieres, basta con que lo pidas.

La falda de tergal de Hanabi ya se encontraba a la altura de su cintura; la pericia de Shisui ya casi se había deshecho de las bragas; mientras que su pantalón estaba desabotonado y la joven acababa de liberar su erección, que surgió de entre la tela de algodón como una bestia hambrienta; dispuesta a devorar todo a su paso.

―No traigo un maldito condón ―recordó Shisui al ver que Hanabi estaba esperando que él se protegiera para dejarlo entrar en ella―. No sabía que vendrías ni que…

Ella negó con la cabeza, mareando la vista.

―¿Qué más da? No creo que por una vez que lo hagamos sin protección...

―¿Estás segura? ―Inquirió él tras darse cuenta que Hanabi no era siquiera capaz de pronunciar la palabra embarazo en voz alta.

―¿Tú no?

La respuesta del hombre fue un demandante y doloroso beso. Entonces, realizando una simple maniobra, Hanabi se las arregló para conducir el pene de Shisui hasta su zona íntima sin despegar sus labios de los de él. Cuando él ejecutó la primera embestida, ella contuvo el aliento para no gritar; Shisui, en cambio, gimió como si en lugar de estar teniendo sexo en una oficina de la naviera Uchiha (cuyos pasillos siempre estaban desbordados de gente) estuvieran haciéndolo en una isla desierta del trópico. Las arremetidas del hombre se fueron intensificando al tiempo que la temperatura corporal de ambos ascendía considerablemente, haciéndolos hiperventilar. A medida que las acciones se volvían más violentas, a Hanabi se le dificultaba más silenciar sus alaridos de placer. Shisui seguía abandonado a sus instintos más primarios, gruñendo, jadeando con cada estocada de fruición, hasta que pasados unos minutos llegaron al clímax; él primero y ella un instante después.

―¡Hana-Hanabi! ―Shisui prorrumpió en un inarticulado rugido de excitación cuando se corrió dentro de ella.

Ella sonrió con donaire: le encantaba tenerlo a su merced. Con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombre, Hanabi escuchó en silencio como sus respectivas respiraciones iban recuperando el ritmo habitual. Luego de un rato medio levantó el rostro para mirarlo de reojo.

―¿Por qué quieres contratar a ese tal Nara? ―preguntó en un hilo de voz.

―Shikamaru Nara es el hombre que necesitamos si quieres recuperar tu dinero y toda la información borrada de la laptop de Tenten.

Ella volvió a quedarse en silencio, rememorando algunos estatutos de su pacto con Neji.

―Neji no me creyó cuando le dije que yo no tenía la laptop de Tenten.

―Da igual.

―Lo sé ―Hanabi vaciló―. Pero no quiero que deje de confiar en mí.

―Él no confía en ti, Hanabi. Solo le conviene tenerte de su lado.

La aludida rodó los ojos y empezó a abrocharse la blusa. Consciente de que había tocado una fibra tan sensible como lo era la relación de Hanabi con su primo, Shisui trató de arreglar las cosas:

―Si conseguimos los datos de la cuenta donde Tenten depositó los dos millones de ryos, tal vez logres que Neji deje de tratarte como si lo hubieras traicionado.

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie. Deslizó la falda a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta su lugar original y cuando no hubo quedado rastro de su travesura sexual, indagó:

―¿Qué te hace creer que Shikamaru Nara puede ayudarnos?

―Porque es un genio. ―También Shisui se había puesto de pie para acicalarse y recuperar su apariencia normal―. Es un hacker experto y, hasta la fecha, tiene el mejor record de casos resueltos de la UHK…

―Espera, ¿es un policía?

―Era. ―le corrigió, releyendo los pliegos donde figuraba toda la información de Shikamaru―. Ha estado fuera de servicio desde hace más de un año. Su jefe y mentor murió en un operativo para desmantelar a una banda de mafiosos que salió mal y, semanas más tarde, su mejor amigo fue baleado en un suceso similar. Al parecer se culpa por ambos hechos; lo que lo hizo renunciar a todo cuanto tenía, incluyendo su matrimonio. A partir de entonces, ha sido detenido en cinco oportunidades: tiene dos cargos por agresión, uno por fraude electrónico y otro por invasión a la propiedad privada.

―Es un criminal entonces ―espetó Hanabi con una inflexión de vana criticidad mientras buscaba en su cartera el lápiz labial para retocarse el maquillaje―. Y tú lo quieres contratar para que me salve de la cárcel.

―Solo es un alcohólico. ―Shisui parecía hipnotizado en el recorrido del carmín sobre los labios de Hanabi―. Pero te digo que es nuestro hombre.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ―se impacientó por entender.

―Ya te lo dije, el maldito es un genio. Hace unos años vulneró el sistema de seguridad del mercado bursátil y dejo en jaque a todas las bolsas del país. El golpe electrónico más grande de la historia.

―¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ―Quiso saber Hanabi.

―Sencillo ―Shisui sonrió―. Porque puede.

* * *

**¡He regresado! **

**Sé que prometí actualizar mis historias en diciembre, pero al final cuando estaba empacando decidí dejar mi laptop para poder disfrutar más plácidamente de mis vacaciones. Pero como lo prometido es deuda, y el que llega tarde, llega más temprano que el que nunca llega, aquí les traje este capítulo con mucho cariño. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Y entrando en materia, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Sakura tiene una hija que dio en adopción! ¿Cuál es su opinión del modo en el que los personajes quieren lograr sus objetivos? ¿Con quien creen que accederá trabajar Shikamaru? Bueno, yo amo a Nara (¿Quién no?) y por eso siempre tiene roles importantes en mis historias. Ojalá les guste como se va desarrollando aquí. **

**Si me quieren honrar con un review, me harán muy feliz. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	10. Errores

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 9: Errores**

**…**

Cuando sintió el gel frío sobre la zona baja de su vientre, cerró los ojos férreamente; como si la pegajosa sustancia le quemara la piel, causándole un ardor insoportable. Un dolor casi tan fuerte como el que teñía su alma.

―¿Segura que no quieres conocer el sexo? ―insistió Shizune Kato mientras daba inicio a la ecografía, todavía sin dar crédito a que la joven se rehusara a ser partícipe de un suceso tan transcendental en la vida de una madre.

La interpelada se mordió el labio con frustración y apenas si tuvo fuerzas para negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de su obstetra y un errático como sublime sonido, la exacerbaron tanto que, en un acto reflejo, abrió los ojos y giró el rostro en la dirección contraría para encontrarse con el monitor que registraba las fuertes palpitaciones de su hijo.

―¿Lo escuchas? ―La doctora sonó emocionada―. Son los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces no pudo soportarlo más: las lágrimas abandonaron sus cuencas en tropel, derribando aquel muro de contención que, por mero instinto de conservación, Sakura se había encargado de construir desde que supo que por más que así lo quisiera, no sería capaz de hacerse cargo de todo ella sola.

**…**

Sakura ignoró las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas mientras las imágenes de aquel recuerdo se iban difuminando en su mente, siendo reemplazadas por la figura aparentemente inerte de Sarada Seiyu. Su hija biológica. La misma que había dado en adopción hace nueve años, creyendo que era lo mejor para ella, pero que ahora estaba postrada en una cama de hospital a punto de fallecer. Ante la sola idea, a Sakura le sobrevino un arrollador mareo. Recostó la cabeza sobre la panorámica de vidrio que la mantenía separada de Sarada y gimió con agonía cuando la impotencia de verla así y no poder hacer nada para revertir la situación, la superó.

―Sakura. ―La mujer apenas si dio acuse de recibo cuando la mano de Neji se posó en su hombro para inspeccionarla―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella lo miró de una forma tan significativa, que Neji estuvo seguro que de haber tenido alguna cualidad ctónica, sus ojos lo hubiesen convertido en piedra en aquel preciso momento. Con un elocuente gesto de disgusto, Sakura rechazó el vaso de café que Neji le ofrecía y replicó:

―La hija que abandoné está a punto de morir, ¿cómo crees que puedo estar, Neji?

La mirada argéntea de Neji fue de Sarada a Sakura y solo entonces reparó en la magnitud de lo que había descubierto esa noche.

―Lo siento; solo quería…

―Lo sé ―murmuró ella, secándose las lágrimas con rudeza mientras el hombre se deshacía del café―. No debería estar desquitándome contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa; ni siquiera tendrías porqué estar aquí.

Pero estaba. Después de todo lo que ella le había contado, Neji todavía estaba allí. No había huido como ella había temido, como cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiese hecho a la primera oportunidad. Neji no solo se había quedado, sino que desde que Itachi los interrumpiera, él no había abierto la boca para recriminarle ni una sola maldita cosa. Mientras Sakura se daba cuenta de eso y decidía cómo debía sentirse al respecto, Neji la divisó con detenimiento, como quien trata de resolver un enigma a través de una simple mirada. Finalmente dijo:

―Nada me haría dejarte sola en una situación como esta.

―No tienes que quedarte ―porfió ella, volviendo su atención a la criatura que dormitaba detrás del cristal para no dejarse embriagar por la sensación de placidez que la incondicionalidad de Neji le producía.

―¿Quieres que me vaya?

La pregunta del fiscal fue tan directa que Sakura no supo cómo contestar a eso y él, que nunca había sido un hombre de rodeos, aprovechó el vacío de respuesta para exponer aquello que lo venía atosigando desde que se enterara de la existencia de Sarada.

―¿Sakura, por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija con Itachi Uchiha?

―¿Cómo? ―Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por la expresión aturdida de su rostro, Neji temió haber sido muy abrupto a la hora de abordar el tema―. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no…! Él… Itachi no es el padre de mi hij… Sarada.

―¿Quién lo es, entonces? ―inquirió, procurando ahogar la sospecha de su voz en una ensayada mueca de frialdad.

―¿Qué importancia tiene?

Neji se quedó callado, analizando cómo debía contestar a eso. Puede que conocer la identidad del padre de la hija de Sakura no supusiera un factor imprescindible para hacerse una idea coherente de la razón por la que la forense –aun sabiendo lo que sabía de él y los errores de su pasado- le había confesado semejante verdad, pero lo cierto era que Neji no podía pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba saber quién había sido tan importante en la vida de Sakura como para que ella le hubiera dado una hija.

Divisó como la mujer jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón rosa que se escapó del moño improvisado que acaba de hacerse al tiempo que su labio inferior era atrapado por sus dientes de una forma casi compulsiva. Solo entonces, Neji se permitió reconocer que era lo que tanto lo perturbaba.

―Creí que era por eso que insististe tanto en verme. Sea lo que sea que quieras de mí… ―La escaneó como si pretendiera ver a través de ella―. Sé que tiene que ver con esa niña.

―Está muriendo, Neji. Los médicos dicen que su pronóstico es reservado ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

―Que está muy grave ―asintió el hombre, verdaderamente apesadumbrado mientras veía a Sakura desviar una llamada entrante y guardar su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

Puede que le costara hacerse a la idea de que Sakura tuviera una hija que había entregado al nacer. Puede, incluso, que no entendiera sus razones para hacer lo que hizo; que no justificara el que hubiera renunciado a su hija por un temor tan absurdo como irracional, pero Neji, a pesar de su condición de fiscal, nunca había sido de los que se formaba juicios sin conocer el panorama completo de la situación. Y de esta, en particular, todavía le faltaban muchas piezas.

―Pero yo no soy médico, Sakura; así que vas a tener que ser más clara si quieres mi ayuda.

―Yo sí lo soy ―murmuró ella, apagando el tono para que no se notara el quiebre de su voz―. Y cuando un pronóstico es reservado, es porque es cuestión de horas para que el paciente muera. Neji, su aplasia medular está muy avanzada. Y la única persona que puede salvarla no quiere hacerlo.

―¿Por qué? ―indagó él, en un intento por deducir aquello que Sakura todavía no había querido participarle.

―Porque es un asesino. ―Sakura gruñó; y como si esa palabra la hubiese conducido a una nueva retahíla de recuerdos, dirigió sus ojos verdes a los grises de él y le preguntó―: ¿Neji, intentaste matar a tu prima? ¿A la hermana de Hanabi?

A pesar de lo mucho que Sakura creía conocer de Neji, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de quién era él. De lo que un hombre con el alma tan desvalijada por lo años de discriminación deliberada por parte de su propia familia era capaz de hacer. Lo que el repudio de aquellos que tenían el deber de amarlo, había hecho con sus principios. Neji era incapaz de ver la vida en escala de grises: para él el mundo era blanco o era negro y todo lo que estaba en medio de esa dicotomía, se perdía en un laberinto de contradicciones morales. Según su criterio, o amabas u odiabas; no había medias tintas. Y ella no contaba con eso.

―Sí ―contestó él, sorprendiendo a una Sakura tan segura de que obtendría una respuesta distinta a la que sus oídos registraba, que se quedó patitiesa, mirándolo lánguidamente.

―¿Y me lo dices así? ―escupió, indignada.

―¿Cómo se supone que deba decírtelo?

La indolencia de sus palabras, hizo que Sakura se replanteará el collage de suposiciones que se había formado de la veracidad de los hechos. Al principio, ella había dudado de buena parte de lo que Hanabi le había contado; en primer lugar porque no confiaba para nada en la joyita Hyuga y en segundo lugar, porque había podido comprobar la tirria que tanto ella como el resto de su familia, le tenían a Neji. Era obvio por la expresión horrorizada de su cara y las pulsaciones visibles en su cuello, que Sakura jamás esperó que Neji admitiera tan abiertamente que sí había intentado asesinar a un miembro, hasta la fecha desconocido para ella, de la familia Hyuga. La hipótesis de Sasuke, empezaba a cobrar fuerza.

―¿Era eso lo qué querías hablar conmigo? ―Le cuestionó Neji, sonando tan frío como un iceberg. Estar preparado para eso, le brindaba el control de la situación: sabía exactamente lo que Sakura diría a continuación y cómo se tenía que defender.

―Si intentaste asesinar a tu prima; también pudiste matar a Tenten ―elucubró Sakura con un aire de suspicacia que evaporó por completo cualquier señal de su reciente preocupación maternal―. ¿La asesinaste?

―Pensé que ya habías establecido que no.

―Eso fue antes de que admitieras que trataste de matar a alguien.

―Estaba contigo la noche que Tenten fue asesinada; así que…

―No siempre, Neji.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirió, abriendo sus ojos lo más que daban. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

―No estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo. Hubo un momento de la noche… ―La expresión de Sakura se volvió desconfiada y los recuerdos tergiversados de aquella noche comenzaron a ordenarse aleatoriamente en su cabeza―. Sí. Hubo un momento cuando me desperté que no estabas en la habitación. Te llamé varías veces, pero nunca apareciste.

―Estás desvariando, Sakura ―sentenció Neji con la mandíbula férreamente apretada―. No tienes cómo saber eso, porque no recuerdas la mitad de lo que pasó esa noche.

Y aunque eso era cierto, y Sakura siempre tuvo sus dudas sobre qué tan reales eran esas remembranzas, la reacción de Neji le ratificaba que sus sospechas no distaban mucho de la verdad. Así que dispuesta a resolver aquel misterio, lo interrogó:

―¿A dónde fuiste durante ese tiempo, Neji?

Si él pensaba responder a eso, Sakura nunca lo supo, pues justo cuando iba a apremiarlo, la voz nasal de altoparlante del hospital, los distrajo completamente:

―_Doctora Rin Nohara, se solicita en el área de pediatría…_

**…**

―Ichiraku's es mucho mejor ―opinó Naruto, viendo con un marcado menosprecio las instalaciones del bar de mala muerte en el que acaba de hallar a su amigo.

―Mi respuesta es no ―murmuró Shikamaru sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al rubio. Sorbió otro trago sintiéndose frustrado cuando notó que Naruto no se había movido de lugar―. No tiene caso que insistas.

Una vez que la camarera se retiró, se produjo un silencio tenso.

―Tranquilo. ―La voz de Naruto sonó relajada mientras tomaba asiento en el puesto del frente―. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Esta vez Shikamaru Nara sí alzó la vista para verlo. Su mirada oscura se rasgó aún más y su expresión denotó la desconfianza natural de los sabuesos con una larga trayectoria en el oficio.

―¿No?

―Ya entendí que eres una causa perdida.

Shikamaru lo observó con criticidad y luego de otros tensos segundos de silencio, el pelinegro sonrió con petulancia.

―Has pasado mucho tiempo con Ino, ¿a que sí?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―indagó el rubio, tranquilamente―. Vine a verte porque tenía una propuesta que hacerte, pero no tenía idea de que iba a encontrarte así. ―Naruto hizo una pausa al tiempo que sus ojos azules recorrían la anatomía harapienta de Shikamaru; éste al saberse objeto del escrutinio arrugó el ceño y, como ya era su costumbre, ahogó sus verdaderos pesares en el alcohol―. Es obvio que no estás en condiciones de ayudarme cuando el que realmente necesita ayuda eres tú.

―La misma basura moral, sin duda.

Naruto se alzó de hombros y Shikamaru al darse cuenta de que no pensaba decir nada más, espetó:

―Es un hecho que la psicología inversa no te funcionará.

―Es una suerte que no planee usarla.

―¿Y por qué carajos estás aquí entonces?

El rubio se contuvo de soltarle la reprimenda que creía se merecía y, armándose de paciencia, dijo:

―Quería que vieras esto. ―Naruto le tendió el periódico del día; en cuya primera plana se leía el siguiente titular: _Postergada ejecución de Orochimaru tras brindar valiosa información sobre Akatsuki._

Mientras el cerebro de Shikamaru procesaba lo que acaba de leer, sus ojos se quedaron guindados en la última palabra; el nombre de la escurridiza organización terrorista que durante años su unidad había estado persiguiendo. La razón por la que su vida se había ido a la mierda.

―Se suponía que debían ejecutarlo ayer, pero por lo visto decidió soltar su lengua viperina, después de todo.

―Te dije que sí existía. ―Fue todo cuanto dijo el pelinegro en un intento por apaciguar su inquietud; sin embargo, su fisonomía se puso repentinamente lívida y su mirada se endureció un tanto más―. No quisieron escucharme.

―Y me disculpo por eso ―susurró Naruto como si de verdad estuviera avergonzado de su proceder―. No quería arriesgar a más hombres y actué como un soberano tonto.

Después de Naruto ofrecer sus disculpas y de Shikamaru haberlas escuchado, ninguno de los dos pareció tener más nada que decir. El rubio se perdió por un momento en las risas estentóreas de los demás clientes del bar mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Luego de otro rato de aparente inactividad por parte de ambos, Naruto estuvo a punto de creer que Nara en serio era una causa perdida y que los consejos de Ino no surtirían efecto; hasta que oyó la pausada voz de Shikamaru preguntar:

―¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Alguna pista de los asesinos de Asuma-sama y…?

―El fiscal me dijo que Orochimaru aseguró que no conoce a ningún Hidan... ―contestó Naruto sin darle tiempo de terminar la pregunta; ansioso por hacerlo participe de sus descubrimientos―. Al parecer, no estaba en la organización cuando él formaba parte de ella. Sin embargo…

―¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozca? ―Interrumpió Shikamaru, alterándose―. Es obvio que está mintiendo.

―Déjame terminar ―pidió Naruto sin saber cómo debía sentirse por haber logrado despertar al fin el interés de Shikamaru―. Orochimaru sostuvo que no conoce a ningún miembro de Akatsuki con ese nombre. Pero sí admitió haber trabajado con alguien apodado Kakuzu. Y según su testimonio, la descripción del hombre corresponde a la que tú y tus compañeros hicieron del sujeto el año pasado.

Shikamaru aguardó unos segundos y finalmente razonó:

―Debió entrar después de la deserción de Orochimaru.

―Es lo que también creo.

Naruto arrugó el ceño cuando vio al pelinegro hacerle seña a la camarera; iba a decir algo, pero recordando las recomendaciones expresas de Ino, prefirió no hacer reproches y se concentró en contestar unos mensajes que Shino acaba de enviarle referentes a la investigación del caso Nohara.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ―oyó que le preguntaba Nara mientras pedía la cuenta.

―¿Cómo?

―Dijiste: "Vine a verte porque tenía una propuesta que hacerte". ―Lo citó para acto seguido repetir―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

El detective Uzumaki, a pesar de los años de amistad que lo unían a Shikamaru y de saber que él no sería capaz de desperdiciar la oportunidad de resolver su único Cangrejo Policial, se sintió nervioso. Procurando parecer tranquilo, Naruto se aclaró la garganta y sin despegar sus ojos de Nara, musitó:

―Quiero que me ayudes a atrapar al asesino de Tenten Nohara.

―Estás demente ―rugió mirándolo, ardientemente.

En ese preciso instante, Shikamaru se preguntó por qué Diablos todo el mundo creía que él podía resolver ese caso. Sin siquiera sospecharlo, Naruto era la tercera persona que le pedía su ayuda para esclarecer u ocultar detalles del crimen de Tenten Nohara.

―Eres nuestro mejor detective.

―Ya no soy un policía ―replicó cortante mientras sacaba de su billetera el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta.

―Ella te lo agradecería mucho ―pinchó, tratando de ganar terreno ahora que el ex detective parecía resuelto a irse―. Su hermano también es sospechoso.

―Kankuro no lo hizo y lo sabes ―sentenció con ojeriza mientras se ponía de pie ―; hablé con él y su coartada es consistente.

―Tal vez ―dijo Naruto, imitándolo e irguiéndose en toda su estatura―. Pero dudo que Temari te perdone si le das la espalda...

―Deja de meterla en esto.

―Está metida hasta el cuello, Shikamaru. ¿De verdad creíste que dejaría que Kankuro enfrentara esto solo?

Naruto se apoyó en el bastón y dio un par de pasos en dirección a un alterado Shikamaru. Posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y con una sonrisa lastimera, argumentó:

―Todos comentemos errores; algunos más graves que otros. No es fin de mundo; es solo una manera de expresar que hoy somos más sabios que ayer.

―Solo cuando esos errores no cobran vidas ―comentó, derrotado.

El agarre de Naruto sobre el hombro de su amigo se intensificó.

―Sobre todo cuando esos errores cobran vidas ―contradijo; no solo para confortarlo, sino porque así lo creía―. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesitas para enmendar esos errores y recuperar tu vida.

Shikamaru estuvo un rato sin moverse, luchando porque ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta no dejara a la vista las costuras de su alma maltrecha. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más, un montón de gruesas lágrimas de rencor y remordimiento empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

―Nada de lo que haga ahora va a ser que ellos vuelvan a estar conmigo. Asuma-sama está muerto y Chougi…

―Claro que sí, Shikamaru; puedes hacer justicia. Lograr que los responsables paguen por lo que les pasó.

Tras un corto silencio que le permitió recuperarse de su episodio de catarsis, Shikamaru inquirió:

―¿Qué tiene que ver el asesinato de Tenten Nohara con lo que le pasó a Asuma-sama y a Chougi?

―Aparentemente, nada. Pero mira esto ―Naruto le mostró una de las fotografías que Sakura había anexado recientemente al expediente del caso Nohara―. Estaba en la escena del crimen y coincide con el…

―El anillo del maldito de Hidan.

―Exactamente. ¿Y ves este de aquí? ―Una foto de Orochimaru donde traía un anillo, sino igual al primero, por lo menos con las mismas características―. Jiraya-sama me consiguió una entrevista con Orochimaru; quiero hablar con él de esto. Ese desgraciado está tan desesperado por librarse de la muerte que de seguro nos va a ayudar con tal de que la fiscalía le ofrezca un trato.

―A esa mujer la asesinaron en la Galería de mi esposa. ―Shikamaru se estremeció, horrorizado e iracundo por igual―. Ese desgraciado estuvo allí.

―Es lo que sospecho.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ponderando sus descubrimientos.

―Necesito tu ayuda ―farfulló Naruto al cabo de un rato. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, no apartó sus inquisitivos ojos azules de Shikamaru, pero dado que la misma no se produjo, lo instó―: Sabes que nos necesitamos para resolver esto, Shikamaru.

Aunque era total e irrefutablemente cierto, Nara todavía tenía muchas dudas al respecto. Y cuando un hombre se pierde la fe, es casi imposible que la vuelva a recuperar; más si se trata de alguien como Shikamaru Nara.

―Tengo que pensarlo.

Y tras decir eso, Shikamaru se marchó sin darle chance a Naruto de volver a insistir. El rubio se quedó allí no sabiendo que tan productiva había resultado su estrategia de convencimiento al tiempo que se preguntaba qué tan conveniente era para sus propósitos haber compartido con Shikamaru detalles confidenciales de la investigación. Pensó que pese a lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado, el ex detective seguía siendo un hombre de confianza. Sin embargo, solo estaba dispuesto a esperar por su respuesta una semana. No más. Si en ese lapso de tiempo no recibía una contestación positiva, él daría por sentado que se estaba negando a brindarle su ayuda y, por muy difícil que le resultara, buscaría otra forma de esclarecer el crimen. Encontraría una manera de castigar al culpable.

**…**

―Me importa una mierda que sea tu hermano ―sentenció Obito sin despegar los ojos del rostro indolente de Itachi―. Si quiere atrapar al asesino de Tenten que investigue y lo haga, pero que no se meta en mis asuntos.

―No va a volver a pasar ―murmuró el otro Uchiha―. Yo mismo me encargaré de que Sasuke se enfoque.

―Eso espero. Porque tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que le sucede a las personas que me generan problemas.

Itachi hizo un gesto de asentimiento y esperó de pie junto al umbral mientras Obito Uchiha terminaba de guardar en su portafolio unos documentos de carácter confidencial que uno de sus lacayos acababa de entregarle. El menor de los Uchiha echó una mirada distraída alrededor del antiguo despacho de su padre mientras intentaba ubicar el mejor lugar para ocultar algo; tratando de desentrañar los peliagudos pensamientos de Fugaku Uchiha.

―¿Todo en orden?

―¿Cómo?

―Tienes la mirada perdida. ―señaló Obito dando un par de zancadas en dirección a la puerta―. ¿Demasiados recuerdos?

―Para nada ―replicó Itachi, cortante, recuperando su habitual expresión de apatía.

El hombre lo observó con desconfianza, pero no quiso llover sobre mojado. Mientras se acomodaba la manga de su saco de lino, preguntó:

―¿Alguna pista del dispositivo?

―Ninguna hasta el momento. Ya revisamos su departamento y el hotel dónde pasó la noche antes de morir, pero no hallamos nada interesante.

―No sé qué está pasando contigo, Itachi. Hace algunos meses eras tan efectivo. Ahora, en cambio, tengo que estar limpiando tus desastres. Y para colmo de males, no eres capaz de cumplir una tarea tan sencilla como la de conseguir una simple computadora.

―La voy a conseguir ―le aseguró―. Ya tengo una nueva línea de investigación.

―No me digas lo que piensas hacer, Itachi; hazlo. Demuéstrame con hechos que puedo seguir considerándote mi hombre de confianza.

―Así será.

Obito asintió y cruzó el umbral hacia el vestíbulo. De un momento a otro se detuvo en seco y sin volverse, exigió:

―Ah… y antes de que lo olvide: que sea la última vez que me enteré que utilizaste nuestro parentesco para pedirle favores personales a mi esposa.

**…**

Ino frunció el ceño de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no puedo saber a dónde vas?

―No es que no puedas; es solo que no tiene importancia.

―Hablas como Sai; él también está muy raro.

Sakura bosquejó una sonrisa forzada.

―Ino, eres el tipo de persona que decide que alguien está actuando raro cuando no te participa cada maldita cosa que pasa por su cabeza. ―La forense se sacó la bata blanca y se encaminó al área de casilleros para guardarla allí junto al resto de su indumentaria médica. Con un mohín de cansancio, dijo―. No todas las personas nos sentimos cómodas hablando con un psiquíatra.

―Yo soy tu mejor amiga, frentona.

Sakura le sonrió sin muchas ganas mientras tomaba un sobre y una rosa que estaban pegados en la puerta de su casillero.

―¿De quién es? ―curioseó Ino a lo que notó lo que Sakura tenía en la mano.

―No lo sé ―dijo Sakura, esquivando las ágiles manos de Ino y creyendo por un momento –a pesar de las bajas probabilidades- que se trataba de una disculpa de Neji Hyuga―. Es de Rock Lee.

Ino tomó la nota pasando desapercibido el murmuro desilusionado de Sakura. Mientras ésta se repetía que sería mucho más fácil para ella ejecutar sus planes si Neji no volvía a buscarla, la rubia leyó el contenido de la carta en voz alta:

―_Espero que esta rosa que no se compara a tu inigualable belleza, sirva para levantarte el ánimo, Mi Bella Flor. _―La psiquiatra torció el morro, aburrida―. Hasta Lee se dio cuenta de que te pasa algo... y no soy tan tonta para creer que solo es por lo de Sarada.

―Él simplemente quiere ser amable ―explicó Sakura, concisa, sin caer en la trampa de su amiga.

Ante la intensidad de la recriminadora mirada de Ino, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

―¿Supongo que no le has dicho?

―Tú no se lo dijiste a Shikamaru como en diez años; así que sin reproches.

―Eso es totalmente diferente ―rebatió la psiquiatra, entregándole la nota a su amiga, que rápidamente, la guardó en su locker y tomó una bolsa de plástico negra―. Shikamaru era mi mejor amigo.

―Claro que es completamente diferente: es más cruel, de hecho. El pobre de Shika pasó más de diez años suspirando de amor por ti y tú haciéndote la desentendida. Gracias a Dios que conoció a Temari.

Ino se mofó al tiempo que seguía a Sakura hacia el pasillo.

―Sí, tienes razón. Luego la hizo su esposa y lo arruinó. Es lo que habría pasado si yo me hubiese casado con él. No solo estaría divorciada; sino que habría perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Las mujeres cruzaron miradas desafiantes y rodaron los ojos simultáneamente ante la actitud testaruda de la otra. La rubia emitió un sonoro suspiro de frustración entretanto esperaban que el ascensor que las llevaría hasta el estacionamiento del hospital, abriera sus puertas. Mientras se acicalaba las hebras blondas de su cabello en una cola alta, Ino vio a su amiga constatar la hora en su reloj de muñeca una y otra vez. Así que retomando el punto inicial de la conversación, insistió:

―No entiendo; si no puedes ver a Sarada y Sasuke no está en la ciudad ¿a dónde demonios vas?

―Ya te dije que no importa ―aseveró Sakura, verificando la hora una vez más al tiempo que se embutían en el ascensor.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada y tomó nota mental de su ansiedad. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo psicoanalizada por su amiga, Sakura calculó que faltaban alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos para que cerraran las instalaciones del Ministerio Público; si quería conseguir las pruebas que Sasuke le solicitó a cambio de su médula espinal, debía darse prisa. De manera que cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino, Sakura se alejó de Ino a grandes zancadas y sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar con una nueva serie de preguntas innecesarias, se montó en su auto y se marchó. Quince minutos después estaba aparcando a unas calles de la fiscalía. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón eran una muestra de lo mal que llevaba su nuevo oficio de espía.

La forense tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de tener el valor de mover siquiera un músculo. Se miró al espejo durante un par de minutos más y cuando el frío de su espina dorsal se hubo disipado, agarró la bolsa negra, la desató y sacó la vestimenta que utilizaría en su labor de infiltrada. Luego de cubrirse el cabello con un gorro sencillo y ataviarse un sobretodo negro y unas gafas oscuras, se apeó del vehículo. Con pasos vacilantes, pero convicción firme, Sakura se dirigió hasta la sede del Ministerio Público; segura de que sería descubierta a las primeras de cambio, convencida de que todo eso era un gravísimo error. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la suerte pareció estar de su parte porque Sakura no solo pudo burlar todos los puntos de control de la fiscalía, sino que logró llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de Neji sin toparse con nadie que amenazara con desmantelar su plan. Una vez allí, se ocultó en el baño de damas y solo tuvo que esperar aproximadamente media hora para que toda señal externa de movimiento, cesara.

Otra vez con los nervios de punta, la mujer abandonó su escondite e iluminando sus pasos con una diminuta linterna, tomó el pasillo que conducía hacia la oficina del Fiscal del Distrito. Cuando leyó el rotulado de la puerta, su corazón latió de forma frenética: hacían dos días de su enfrentamiento con Neji en el hospital y aunque no lo había visto ni hablado con él desde que le admitiera sus inclinaciones homicidas, cada detalle de esa noche estaba muy afianzado en su mente. Sakura sacudió la cabeza para desterrar a Neji de sus dominios mentales y poder enfocarse por completo en lo que tenía que hacer. No era abogada, pero el tener tantos amigos policías la hacía consciente de lo que le sucedería si llegaba a ser atrapada infraganti.

―Cálmate, Sakura ―se susurró a sí misma mientras tomaba de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un par de guantes de látex y se los colocaba, torpemente, para poder abrir la puerta―. ¡Mierda! ―chilló.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Completa y férreamente cerrada. Hecha un manojo de nervios, a Sakura le llevó más tiempo del requerido recordar que, gracias a la mala influencia que Naruto había tenido sobre ella durante su adolescencia, ella era una experta violentando cerraduras. Cuando su cerebro logró apaciguar los latidos furiosos de su sobresaltado corazón, la forense se sacó el gorro para tomar uno de los ganchos con los que se sujetaba el cabello y en menos de tres intentos, la puerta estaba de par en par. Sonrió. Por primera vez confiada de que tendría éxito, ingresó al despacho, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Guiada por la débil luz de la linterna, caminó hasta el escritorio de Neji y empezó a hurgar entre las carpetas que reposaban en la superficie del mismo. Cuando no halló nada allí, continuó con las gavetas hasta que se topó con una que también estaba trancada. Sin abrumarse más de la cuenta, apeló nuevamente al truco del gancho y aunque en esta ocasión se tardó más que con la puerta, pasados unos minutos logró abrir la gaveta.

Sakura tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror cuando lo primero que saltó a la vista fue un revólver embalado en una bolsa de plástico. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta rodeada de policías y cadáveres, pero todavía seguía sin sentirse cómoda con las armas de fuego. Este, sin embargo, no era el momento para montar lo que Ino calificaría como un melodrama insustancial, por lo que haciendo a un lado sus recelos por el hecho de que Neji tuviera en su haber una pistola, Sakura se tomó un minuto o dos para tranquilizarse y continuó con su búsqueda. Lo siguiente, no obstante, sucedió muy rápido: las pisadas fueron prácticamente silenciosas; así que ella solo supo que había alguien más en la habitación cuando la puerta estuvo abierta y la luz encendida.

―¿Sakura? ―la llamó una voz y antes de que sus palpitaciones se desenfrenaran, ella había identificado al otro perpetrador.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Vine corriendo a dejarles este capi, que amé escribir. Ojalá les haya gustado y me cuenten que les pareció... Aceptó sugerencias :D**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	11. Una verdad

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten.****El móvil del delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 10: Una verdad**

**…**

A Sakura se le cortó la respiración como si el aire se le hubiese solidificado en los pulmones. Mientras boqueaba, el pánico de haber sido descubierta enturbió sus procesos mentales, reduciendo su capacidad neuronal a niveles realmente mediocres.

―¡Mierda! ―chilló en un alarido atenuado por el fuerte palpitar de su angustiado corazón, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para encarar al recién llegado.

―¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, niña! ―replicó éste con una severa mirada de sospecha, pero –como era habitual en él- sin dar muestras de estar verdaderamente sorprendido―. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Ella lo miró, escéptica; por mucho aterrada. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, o cualquier otra persona, hubiese esperado Sakura encontrarse al alzar la vista. Pero ni en sus más remotas divagaciones, habría sospechado que se trataba de él. Sakura logró graficar en su mente la mueca de reprobación que seguramente ocultaba aquella expresión enmascarada al tiempo que sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse y casi era capaz de adivinar el pulso acelerársele bajo la fina piel de su cuello. Con los nervios a flor de piel, cogió el valor para sostenerle la mirada; sus ojos verdes lo divisaron con cautela cuando el entrecejo del hombre pareció fruncirse de una manera casi metamórfica. Angustiada, negó con la cabeza, procurando organizar sus pensamientos y coordinar sus reacciones, pero algo en el gesto de Kakashi Hatake, le recordó a sus inicios en la facultad; por allá hace unos nueve años, cuando ella todavía era una chiquilla desmañada e insegura.

Sin margen de error, él emanaba la misma aura tétrica de autoridad que durante el momento que la sorprendió resolviendo el examen final de Naruto; cosa de la que Sakura había tenido suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse. Su rostro casi deformado por una antinatural frustración, la condujo a esos debates -que empezaban siendo apáticos para luego rayar en la controversia-, que el profesor solía entablar con el más perezoso de sus alumnos y, ahora, actual ex director de la División de Inteligencia de la UHK. Fue entonces, cuando Shikamaru Nara se apoderó de sus pensamientos, que Sakura rebuscó en su mente todos los consejos que el vago más brillante de su generación le había dado en algunos momentos determinados de su vida; hasta dar con el que consideró más idóneo, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

_Es mejor ser el cazador que la presa, _le reiteraba él con exuberante pereza_. _

―¿Tú qué haces aquí? ―lo interpeló ella, acatando lo mejor que pudo, el consejo de Shikamaru mientras el corazón le martilleaba frenéticamente.

―Cumplo con mi trabajo.

Sakura se quedó en total inmovilidad en un intento por comprender la escueta réplica del hombre, hasta que éste rompió su postura desenfadada y dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

―¿No esperaras que crea que ahora eres el celador del MP? ―le soltó, demasiado angustiada como para darse cuenta que estaba usando un tono tan cortante.

―No espero nada. ―Kakashi murmuró, como siempre aprovechándose del vacío de lo implícito para poner la balanza a su favor, arponeándola con una mirada de salvaje recelo―. Tampoco tú lo eres y estás irrumpiendo en la oficina de un funcionario público.

Las facciones de Sakura palidecieron ante la deliberada promesa de que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias.

―¿Sabe Neji que estás aquí?

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada; en primer lugar, porque la pregunta era capciosa y en segundo, porque la respuesta era más que obvia. Él, por su parte, no le quitó los ojos de encima y siguió con su interrogatorio:

―¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Sakura siguió la mirada de Hatake hacia el objeto que sostenía y otra vez tuvo que recurrir a su aplomo para no gritar cuando corroboró que se trataba del revolver que acababa de tomar de la gaveta. Sin embargo, en un acto más irreflexivo que otra cosa, terminó arramblándose hacía el escritorio, asustada, y soltó un chillido cercano a la histeria.

―Por lo menos tienes guantes ―suspiró, cansado―. Déjalo sobre el escritorio y vete.

Sometiéndose a un viejo hábito de alumna, ella obedeció sin chistar. No obstante, cuando estuvo a su lado, lo miró a los ojos y como si no fuese capaz de comprender la razón por la que un sujeto tan, aparentemente, recto como Kakashi se involucraría en la defensa de un hombre con los antecedentes de Neji, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos; tal cual lo haría si estuvieran en una de sus polémicas clases de Derecho Penal y le preguntó:

―¿Por qué estás en este caso, Kakashi?

La mirada del hombre se rasgó más de lo habitual y guiándose por la costumbre, decidió no entrar en controversia.

―No lo entiendo… ―insistió ella.

―Porque quiero que se haga justicia. ―Kakashi la interrumpió, mirándola intensamente―. Tenten Nohara era muy importante para mí y estoy seguro de que Neji no es un asesino.

―¿Lo estás? ―preguntó Sakura, sintiendo envidia por la certeza de su voz y la seguridad con la que defendía al susodicho. Ella misma se había sentido así hasta hace algunos días y extrañaba la sensación de confort de poder confiar ciegamente en alguien. De confiar ciegamente en él―. Neji ya ha intentado matar antes; él mismo me lo confesó.

Kakashi la miró, otra vez, ceñudo.

―¿Él te dijo eso? ―Sakura asintió como toda respuesta, ganándose una miranda fría del hombre―. No debió hacerlo. Además, lo que pasó con Hinata fue algo totalmente distinto.

―¿Hinata? ―repitió la forense; su cerebro haciendo conexiones que sabía absurdas.

―Puedes desconfiar de él, Sakura. ―Kakashi le espetó, ciñendo el envoltorio del revólver con un pañuelo―. Pero lo que no puedes es conspirar en su contra.

―Yo-yo… este… no… ―Tras haber guardado el arma en su lugar, el hombre silenció sus tartamudeos con un gesto y dijo:

―Sé que no viniste aquí por tu cuenta; sin embargo, ya no puedes estar bien con Dios y con el Diablo. Es hora de que elijas un bando.

Ella quiso objetar, pero al final lo aceptó: Neji no tenía el poder para salvar a su hija.

**…**

―¿Cómo sabes que no te está mintiendo?

―Porque confía en mí ―se jactó Sakura con una falsa pose de donaire, que, por supuesto, Sasuke no se tragó.

En lugar de eso, el detective tomó la documentación que ella le acababa de conseguir, echándole un vistazo distraído. Acto seguido, colocó la carpeta en su escritorio y, sin prestar la menor atención al insistente llamado de la línea local, alegó:

―Las personas no mienten por falta de confianza, Sakura; lo hacen porque tienen algo que ocultar.

Eso se lo había enseñado Itachi. Y con los años, Sasuke había entendido que la mentira nada tenía que ver con el nivel de confianza que una persona depositaba en otra; sino que estaba intrínsecamente unida a lo que alguien estaba dispuesto -o no- a exponer de sí mismo y sus miserias.

―Es todo cuanto he podido conseguir hasta el momento―mintió en un murmuro afanoso mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, haciéndola sentir más ansiosa―. Pero si me das algo de tiempo, te juro que…

―Esto servirá… por ahora. ―Sakura volvió a sentirse tranquila cuando vio la expresión adusta y desconfiada de Sasuke destensarse en una mueca de claudicación. Al quinto repique, Sasuke cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono descolgado para evitar más interrupciones―. Le diré a Karin que lo revise y lo compare con los hallazgos oficiales de la investigación.

―Bien. ―suspiró la mujer, ocultando con poca pericia su ansiedad―. ¿Eso quiere decir que sí vas a…?

―Con esto o sin esto iba a acceder a la operación, Sakura. No soy tan desgraciado como siempre has creído. No porque que no supiera que ella es mi hija y que aún después de descubrirlo, no la sienta como tal, soy escoria; eso solo me hace humano.

―¿Qué clase de humano pone condiciones para salvar la vida de su hija? ―lo interpeló con ojeriza.

―La clase de humano que no quiere que la madre de su hija se involucre con un asesino ―sentenció.

Ella únicamente rodó los ojos.

Todo este asunto en el que se hallaba envuelta estaba agotándole la paciencia. Todavía no se sentía en sus cabales después de la discusión tan intensa que había sostenido con Neji esa misma mañana; como para colmo de males tener que sumarle a Sasuke y su maldita manía de salirse con la suya. Sakura resopló al recordar a Neji. Era obvio que iría a increparle una vez Kakashi le contara lo sucedido; sin embargo, ella no esperó jamás que el fiscal recurriera a medidas tan bajas para amedrentarla de no meter las narices en asuntos que, según él, no eran de su incumbencia, como las utilizadas anteriormente por Sasuke.

―_Mantente al margen; hay cosas que no te convienen que se sepan ―_le había advertido con perentoria serenidad el fiscal, abreviando en esa frase todas las observaciones del caso.

Ella comprendió la amenaza de inmediato y, dejando escapar un resuello de indignación, le riñó:

―_¿Cómo cuáles, Neji? ¿Qué encubro a un asesino? _

―_Te puedo asegurar que yo no maté a Tenten. _

De nuevo, Sakura obvió el descaro de su declaración, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La postura relajada de Neji, la había hecho enfurecer todavía más ¿Podía ser posible que fuera tan insolente? ¿Qué después de haberle confesado que sí había intentado asesinar a su prima, esperara que ella creyera en sus baldíos alegatos de inocencia? Neji la subestimaba si pensaba que tal cosa iba a suceder.

―_Creo que eso es algo que ya no puedes probar. _

El fiscal endureció su expresión y su semblante adoptó un aire de reprensión que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido.

―_El hecho de que tus antecedentes no figuren en un record policial, no te hace mejor persona que yo, Sakura; así que tú menos que nadie estás calificada para cuestionar mi credibilidad. _

Cuando las últimas palabras de Neji retumbaron en su cabeza como un certero golpe a su moral, Sakura volvió a sentir las mismas ganas de abalanzarse contra él y golpearlo, que había experimentado hace apenas unas horas. La ira volvió a segregar sus glándulas salivales a medida que su desparpajo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. En la tráquea, sin embargo, un malestar sordo y rasposo se le había hecho nudos y no la dejaba tragar o escupir su furor. Comenzó a tiritar hasta que recordó que Neji no estaba allí.

―Sakura. ―Sasuke, no obstante, sí estaba; como siempre recordándole el lugar que ocupaba en este absurdo―. Necesito…

Ante la insinuación de una nueva exigencia, Sakura se sintió nuevamente indignada. Odiaba ser tan impulsiva, pero desde que todo comenzó se sentía como un simple peón en un maldito juego de ajedrez; sujeta a las decisiones y conveniencias de dos hombres, a quienes por lo visto lo único que les importaba era salir airosos de la situación en la que se hallaban inmiscuidos, sin importarles a quien tenían que sacrificar para lograrlo. Al analizar sus acciones de los últimos días, Sakura volvió a resoplar, conteniendo la retahíla de insultos que se moría por gritarle. A ambos.

―Ya tengo que irme. ―murmuró, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la oficina, Sasuke la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

―Espera.

Como cada vez que Sasuke la tocaba o estaba demasiado cerca, Sakura advirtió como las fuerzas le fallaban; sus piernas se volvieron enclenques y su respiración errática.

―¡Suéltame! ―chilló, haciendo valientes esfuerzos por no sonar destrozada a la par que le abofeteaba la mano para romper cualquier contacto.

Sasuke no obedeció la demanda; no por su hábito de desacatar cualquier imposición, sino porque notó la debilidad de la mujer y temió que al soltarla ella no fuera capaz de mantenerse de pie. Además, no la dejaría ir sin una respuesta. Ella no tenía derecho de hacerlo padecer la zozobra de la espera; tendría que tragarse su estúpido orgullo y fijar posición de una maldita vez.

―Te dije lo que sentía y aún no dices nada.

―Pensé que era obvio.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se clavaron en los verdes de ella como dos frías balas de metal y solo se despegaron cuando él hizo un mohín de desdén con la mirada.

―¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas correr?

―Porque no puedo ―rugió, molesta, cuando lo vio rodar los ojos como si estuviera cansado de ella; como si creyera que su actitud fuera un simple berrinche; como si no hubiese sido él quien le destruyó la vida―. Me has hecho más daño que cualquier persona en el mundo y estoy segura que si te doy la más mínima oportunidad, lo volverás a hacer. Así que no, Sasuke; no pienso otorgarte una carta aval de impunidad que te facilite el camino hacia la reincidencia. No dejaré que vuelvas a quebrarme; no quiero tenerte cerca.

Sakura no se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin respiración hasta que la última palabra había abandonado sus labios. Sasuke permaneció quieto mirándola con atención, no entendiendo en qué momento ella había dejado de ser aquella chavala enamoradiza que vivía por él, para convertirse en el vivo ejemplo de una mujer resentida e incapaz de indultar el único error que había cometido en su vida: no haberla llevado con él.

―No se trata de eso.

―¿Ah no?

Sasuke siguió divisándola minuciosamente mientras el rostro de la mujer mudaba la molestia por indignación: su entrecejo se había fruncido y su boca desencajado, ligeramente, como si apenas lo reconociera o no fuera capaz de comprender lo que él le decía.

―¿Entonces de qué se trata?

―De perdón ―le soltó, acentuando su respuesta con un tono que Sakura nunca le había oído―. De que tienes que perdonar si quieres obtener perdón.

Ella no se quedó en la oficina por más tiempo, pero supo que cuando quisiera que Sarada la perdonara por haberla abandonado, no estaría siendo totalmente sincera sino era capaz de superar lo que había pasado con Sasuke.

**…**

Hanabi se despidió de Shisui con un mohín esquivo y caminó rápidamente hacia el vehículo que la esperaba al otro lado del estacionamiento de la Naviera Uchiha. Abrió la puerta con premura e ingresó al auto, esbozando una mueca cansina al darse cuenta de la expresión furibunda de su primo: sus facciones estaban completamente tensas, volviendo visible la parte del sistema circulatorio que le recorría la cara. Ella se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, procurando no hacer o decir algo que detonara su mal humor al tiempo que rebuscaba en su portafolio los resultados que Neji le había encomendado conseguir.

―¿Dónde te habías metido? ―le cuestionó, tomando un sobre rotulado de los laboratorios de la UHK que ella le ofrecía―. Hace días que he tratado de contactarte.

―Lo sé. He estado algo atareada.

―Urdiendo planes en mi contra, supongo.

Hanabi rodó los ojos, hastiada. Resopló un par de veces mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su jersey de lino. Finalmente, dijo:

―Si lo dices por lo de Sakura…

―¿Los leíste? ―Quiso saber él, desviando la conversación y nivelando la mirada a la altura de su prima para poder estudiarla.

―Sí ―musitó, tratando de sonar arrepentida; las falsas disculpas de sus ojos no convencieron a Neji―. Efectivamente, según el patrón del ADN, el padre del hijo de Tenten era Kankuro Sabaku.

Neji la sacó de su campo visual, tensando aún más el gesto. A su lado, Hanabi era consciente del ímprobo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su primo para no imprecar en contra del susodicho; sus manos sujetaban tan férreamente el mango del volante que tenía los nudillos completamente blancos y sus ojos reflejaban aquella ira asesina que ella conocía muy bien. El hombre se aclaró la garganta mientras regulaba la respiración y cuando se creyó calmado, miró a la muchacha a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando habló lo hizo para retomar el punto principal de la reunión.

―¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sakura?

―Neji…

―Te pedí que la desencantaras para que se alejara de mí… ―murmuró, apretando la mandíbula al recordar sus últimas dos discusiones con la forense―. ¿Y lo primero que se te ocurre es contarle que intenté matar a Hinata?

―Solo quería…

―Sabes que van a procesarme por homicidio, ¿verdad? Y también sabes que tu padre aprovechará esta oportunidad para deshacerse de mí de una vez por todas y cobrarme cada maldita cosa que aún cree que le debo.

―Él no haría eso ―mintió ella más para convencerse a sí misma que al propio Neji―. Solo está molesto porque cree que lo desobedeciste.

―Era una tarea simple, Hanabi. ―Siguió despotricando, pasando por alto todos los alegatos de la benjamina―. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de honrar un simple trato?

―Tú no entiendes.

―¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo? ―resopló, irritado.

―Ella está enamorada de ti. ―Neji abrió los ojos de golpe; Hanabi continuó con lisura―. Si quería decepcionarla era contarle eso, o confesarle que mientras ella creía que estabas en su apartamento, tú estabas en la Galería Arena's mientras Tenten era asesinada.

Neji hubiese podido determinar que Hanabi tenía razón y que, ciertamente, era mucho mejor que Sakura estuviera al tanto que hace algunos años él intentó asesinar -con total alevosía- a la primogénita de su tío, a que se enterara de su verdadera participación en el homicidio de Tenten. Sin embargo, su cerebro estaba tan embotado, en un conato por procesar lo que su prima acababa de decirle sobre la forense, que no escuchó ni media palabra de lo que Hanabi dijo después de pronunciar: _ella está enamorada de ti. _Neji arrugó el ceño, lo relajó y después tragó grueso. Sabía que nada de eso era conveniente, pero no podía doblegar la sensación de regocijo que lo embargó al saber lo que Sakura sentía por él.

―Sakura ―farfulló entre dientes e hizo una mueca como si ese nombre le rasgaran la garganta.

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo la mejor noticia que había recibido en semanas.

**…**

―Es la culpa del sobreviviente ―Ino expuso sin despegar sus ojos azules del reflejo de los negros de Shikamaru―. Se supone que no es algo que detectes con facilidad, pero experimenté los mismos síntomas; así que sé de qué te hablo.

El hombre la observó a través del espejo con pereza, advirtiendo que en el baño ya empezaba a subir la temperatura por el vapor que emitía el agua tibia de la tina. Suspiró, lentamente, deleitándose con las comodidades que lo rodeaban, antes de darle una última calada a su cigarrillo. Solo después de haber escuchado todos los posibles diagnósticos de la psiquiatra, dijo:

―¿Así que piensas medicarme para eso? ―Se burló mientras extendía por sus mejillas y mentón un poco de la espuma para afeitar de Sai―. ¿Por eso me recibiste en tu casa?

Ino sonrió con gracia mientras recostaba la espalda sobre el alicatado de la pared del lavado y veía como Shikamaru empezaba a rasurarse la descuidada barba. Notó con cierto disgusto como el pulso de su amigo rehilaba, acusando la demanda etílica de su cuerpo curtido por tantos meses de alcoholismo.

―No ―murmuró una vez que la navaja se había deshecho de buena parte del bello facial―. Pienso patearte el trasero si no te dejas de pendejadas.

Esta vez quien sonrió fue Shikamaru; esa era Ino, su jodida y temperamental mejor amiga. Tan impulsiva a sus veintiséis años, como lo había sido a los seis, cuando la conoció en el jardín de infancia y ella lo golpeó por haberla llamado 'mandona desquiciada'. Tan preocupada por él y su bienestar ahora que le brindaba el cobijo que se había negado en rotundo a recibir antes, como lo había estado siempre que él participaba en algún operativo de la UHK.

―Naruto habló conmigo.

―Lo sé.

Él sabía que ella sabía; solo que él no sabía por dónde empezar y el inicio siempre era una buena opción.

―Quiere que vuelva.

―Lo harás ―afirmó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en un punto impreciso de la fornida y desnuda espalda de Shikamaru―. Es por eso que estás aquí.

―Pareces muy segura.

―Llevo meses persiguiéndote y sacándote, en contra de tu testaruda voluntad, de cuanta pocilga has conseguido por ahí; y de repente eres tú el que viene a mi casa…

―Es un argumento lógico para tratarse de una psiquiatra criminal. ―Estuvo de acuerdo, embelleciendo sus rasgos con una seductora sonrisa que iluminó al espejo―. Pero no llegaste a esa conclusión solo por mi reciente conducta ¿no es así?

―Me buscas cada vez que tomas una decisión importante.

_Proponerle matrimonio a Temari. Aceptar el puesto de director de la División de Inteligencia de la UHK. Perseguir a Hidan para vengar la muerte de Asuma;_ fueron algunos de los casos que citó Ino en su mente mientras veía como las facciones de su amigo adquirían una apariencia cada vez más imberbe con cada temblorosa pasada de la navaja.

Shikamaru asintió más complacido con esta tesis: ella realmente podía predecir sus acciones con una veracidad infalible. Llevaba veinte años conociendo a esa mujer y, aunque actualmente solo la viera como una amiga, había pasado alrededor de una década enamorado de ella; más que por su obvia hermosura, por ese perfil de incondicionalidad que la caracterizaba. Esa era la razón por la que quería que fuera Ino la primera en enterarse de su decisión; también porque contaba con ella para convencer a Temari de no dar todo por terminado.

―Lo haré ―le anunció, sucinto, procurando restarle importancia a la mueca de alegría contenida que se emplazó en los labios de su amiga.

―Ya lo sabía.

―Deberías estar feliz. ¿Es lo que querías, no?

Ino sonrió, coquetamente y se encogió de hombros.

―Claro, como si realmente lo estuvieras haciendo por mí.

Él le devolvió el gesto con sinceridad; no obstante, cuando las imágenes de un mal recuerdo le atacaron la psique, su expresión pareció ensombrecerse. Shikamaru se volvió para mirarla directamente y sujetando mejor la toalla a su cadera, le preguntó:

―Hablando de eso, ¿sabías que Temari está saliendo con Daimaru?

**…**

Después de releer como por quinta vez los estatutos injerencistas que se le aplicarían a todos los miembros –sin excepción alguna- de la UHK, Naruto se apoyó en el bastón, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no trastabillar mientras recorría el largo pasillo que lo separaba de su oficina; dando la impresión de que le podría explotar el aneurisma cerebral que le fue diagnosticado a los doce años de un momento a otro. Las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban lo siguieron de cerca.

―¿Qué se ha creído? ―gritó el rubio, enardecido.

Ni Sakura que estuvo presente cuando al detective le fue entregada la notificación de que su departamento sería intervenido por las presuntas anomalías generadas en torno al caso Nohara; ni Hinata que acaba de unírseles, dieron acuse de haberlo escuchado. Sin embargo, ambas féminas se estremecieron ante el volumen vibrante de su voz cuando empezó a despotricar nuevamente.

―No permitiré que me impongan a un fisgón que se esté entrometiendo en cómo carajos llevo mis malditos asuntos.

―¡Naruto! ―exclamaron la esposa y la amiga al mismo tiempo; avergonzada una, crispada la otra.

―Siempre diciendo pistoladas, Uzumaki. ―El hombre palideció cuando identificó una tercera voz de mujer a sus espaldas. Se volvió lentamente; la vena de su frente empezó a inflarse al ver parada entre Sakura y Hinata, a nada más y nada menos que a Anko Mitarashi―. Deberías ser más respetuoso con tus profesores; aun cuando vengan a fisgonear en cómo carajos llevas tus malditos asuntos.

―Lo que me faltaba ―bramó cuando entendió lo que la presencia de la experta en investigación penal significaba realmente. Él arrojó los brazos al aire, irritado, su temperamento caldeando―. No voy a suspender a Kiba, ya te lo dije.

―¿Quién es ella? ―le susurró, nerviosamente, Hinata a Sakura.

―Es la oficial de Asuntos Internos encargada de investigar a los responsables de la fuga de información en el caso Nohara.

Hinata asintió, pareciendo aún más nerviosa. Estaba preocupada por su marido y sus dos mejores amigos.

―No solo eso, Haruno ―dijo la aludida, mirando al par de mujeres con sospecha mientras les hacía ver que las había escuchado―. A partir de hoy, y por decisión inapelable de la alcaldesa Tsunade Senju, soy la directora encargada de la UHK hasta nueva orden.

Naruto, que ya se lo esperaba, arrugó el ceño y las otras dos no supieron cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por dar con el soplón, él sabía que Tsunade, quien siempre había tenido las mejores referencias de rigor y honestidad laboral, se había granjeado una fama de sapiencia y rectitud al mostrar una mano de hierro con todos sus subalternos. Esas cualidades que lograron impulsar su intachable carrera política para situarla en el lugar privilegiado que ocupaba ahora.

―Eso es imposible… Naruto es… ―Sakura lo intentó, pero la derrota que visualizó en el rostro de Naruto no la dejó formar una oración coherente.

―Era ―rebatió Anko―. Debido a su parentesco con dos de los sospechosos, Uzumaki no está acto ni para dirigir la unidad o para participar en la investigación procesal que se les abrió a los Hyuga por el caso Nohara.

También era obvio para Naruto que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Desde la primera fuga de información, la lupa del país del Fuego estaba sobre el organismo policial. A partir de ese día, la opinión pública empezó a juzgar al fiscal Hyuga, a su prima; y a una reducida lista de sospechoso más. El que dos parientes de su esposa estuvieran liados en el caso, era razón más que suficiente para que se le restituyera del cargo.

―¿Así que la vieja Tsunade quiere mi renuncia?

―Se te prolongará la incapacitación por lesión física ―explicó Anko, siendo neutra.

―¿Parentesco? ―recapituló Sakura sin entender ni media palabra de todo lo dicho hasta ahora―. ¿De qué Diablos estás hablando?

―Eso no es justo ―chilló Hinata―. Mi esposo no tiene por qué pagar por los errores de mi familia.

―¿Familia? ―Sakura oteó a Hinata y la inusual rudeza que se apoderó de sus rasgos mientras defendía a Naruto, hizo que la forense notara aquel parecido latente que siempre había detectado entre esas tres personas―. ¿Eres su prima? ¿Eres una Hyuga?

―Lo es ―confirmó la oficial Mitarashi como si la pregunta hubiese sido para ella―. Y por lo visto, la señora Uzumaki no es la única Hyuga con la que usted mantiene una relación especialmente amistosa.

**…**

Hinata Uzumaki. De soltera Hyuga.

Sakura aún no daba crédito que esa joven tierna y sencilla realmente guardara algún parentesco con la familia Hyuga. En definitiva, no lograba comprenderlo. Su cerebro, que ahora mismo trabajaba negligentemente, no concebía la idea de emparentar a los otros dos con ella. La Hinata que conoció en el transcurso de su último semestre en la universidad. La misma que unas semanas después se hizo novia de Naruto. La mujer dulce que le permitió ser madrina de su primer hijo; la que ahora mismo estaba esperando un segundo bebé. Ella, a quien Neji había intentado asesinar.

―Te ves alterada ―señaló Hinata, devolviéndole una mirada aprensiva a la forense.

Ambas hacían el intento de tomarse un té para los nervios después de haber dejado a Naruto que terminara a solas su conversación con la oficial Mitarashi cuando él así se los pidió. Y desde entonces, Sakura no había dejado de murmurar incoherencias y observar angustiosamente a Hinata mientras lo hacía.

―Eres una Hyuga.

A estas alturas, ya no era pregunta; era, llanamente, la aceptación de un hecho.

―Eres la prima de Neji.

―¿Conoces a mi primo? ―inquirió la otra mujer; sus ojos muy abiertos.

―También a tu hermana ―admitió, ya asimilándolo―. Fue ella quien me contó que Neji trató de matarte.

A Hinata le huyó la sangre de la cara, confiriéndole un aspecto enfermizo; su labio inferior empezó a temblar y en cuestión de segundos su mirada se volvió acuosa. El comentario de la forense pareció haberla sacado de rumbo. Sakura la observó, esperando a que ella le dijera algo. El silencio era incómodo; la tensión podía comerse a mordiscos. Fue entonces que Sakura se arrepintió de haber sido tan directa.

―Hanabi no debió ―murmuró ella, quien podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a picar mientras intentaba sofocar un gemido frustrado con el dorso de su mano―. Ella no lo conoce. No entiende. Nunca entendió.

―¿Qué es lo que ella no entiende?

―Neji no es un asesino ―sentenció Hinata con lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos; Sakura la miró como si fuera un bicho raro. La pelinegra reconoció esa mirada, porque es como siempre la habían observado en su familia: como alguien fuera de lugar.

―Él trató de asesinarte, Hinata. Él mismo lo admitió.

―Tampoco lo entiendes ―sollozó, tiritando de la emoción―. Él no… Neji no es una mala persona; él solo es una persona a la que le han pasado demasiadas cosas malas.

Sakura la miró, ceñuda. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, estaría aprovechando la oportunidad que le brindaban las actuales circunstancias para hacer justicia; para refundir en la cárcel a quien haya osado intentar lastimarla. Por eso la forense, en serio, no entendía cómo Hinata podía seguir defendiéndolo. Ella se lo aclaró enseguida:

―El verdadero Neji no es aquel que intentó hacerme daño; ese solo era alguien demasiado cegado por el dolor y el odio. El verdadero Neji es aquel que me salvó la vida; ese que, sin importarle nada, recibió tres balazos para salvarme a mí.

Sakura pestañeó sin variar apenas su expresión. Sin embargo, cuando su mente fue anegada por una única imagen (la piel blanca, pero lacerada en tres pequeños puntos de Neji) ella sintió una fuerte punzada de alivio, pesar y culpa eclosionar en ella. Los disparos que había reconocido en la espalda del fiscal el día que lo conoció ya tenían una explicación.

Hinata era la historia complicada que Neji Hyuga prometió contarle alguna vez.

_**Continuará... **_

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Demasiado disparates? Bueno, esto es todo por ahora; se los he traído con mucho cariño. Gracias a todos lo que comentaron el capi anterior: son lo máximo. Ojalá este también haya sido de su agrado y puedan comentarme sus opiniones. **

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	12. Acorralados

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil de delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 11: Acorralados**

**…**

Ella entró con la ropa empapada y el alma en vilo.

Tenía la respiración hendida en un montón de nudos prietos que le vejaban el estómago, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, apoyó su espalda contra la pared en busca del soporte que sus piernas se negaban a darle. El mutis que reinaba en el zaguán del edificio era tan atronador como las frenéticas palpitaciones que le convulsionaban el pecho en un errático traqueteo. Sakura, prácticamente había corrido, bajo la lluvia, las cuadras que separaban la residencia de Neji de la estación de metro más cercana, cuando no halló un maldito taxi que la trasladara de la comisaría hasta allí.

Apenas si había sido consciente del diluvio que se avecinaba cuando salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la cafetería en la que había estado hasta hace unos minutos con Hinata y le importó mucho menos que el cielo pareciese estar cayéndose a pedazos cuando emergió de la boca del metro hacía las anegadas calles del este de Konoha. Ella solo tenía una idea fija en la cabeza. Un pensamiento tan contundente que ni el granizo que precedió a la atroz tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera, logró amilanarla de seguir su camino.

Y allí estaba ella: calada hasta los huesos, sacudida en temblores por la ansiedad de ver a Neji y con el corazón apachurrado por la inclemencia de una verdad que conocía desde hace tiempo, pero que se le había hecho cada vez más esquiva. Una verdad que lo cambiaba todo.

¡Neji no era un asesino!

O por lo menos no del tipo premeditado. No de los que planea un crimen a sangre fría y luego busca a una desconocida para convertirla en su coartada. O en su cómplice. No el monstruo que Hanabi le había querido hacer ver. No, él no había asesinado a su prometida. Hinata lo había dejado claro: él no era una mala persona. Y aunque Sakura desconocía las razones que lo impelieron a atacarla en primer lugar; prefería quedarse con las que tuvo para posteriormente salvarle la vida.

¡Neji era, de una manera bastante liada, alguien bondadoso!

A pesar de las evidentes complejidades de su personalidad, Sakura se había convencido en unos cuantos minutos de que él no la había usado. Que sin importar lo que apuntaran los hechos –como reclamaba Sasuke- Neji Hyuga no tenía nada que ver con la prematura muerte de Tenten Nohara.

Con esa inexpugnable certeza se había presentado allí. Convencida de ello, había ascendido, en un colérico estado de nervios, cada escalón hasta el cuarto piso mientras repasaba frenéticamente lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente. Y aunque todavía no lo había visto, ella seguía sin conseguir calmarse. Seguía presa de una estranguladora desazón, producto del estrés que la hacía parecer una maníaca.

—¿Sakura? —murmuró él, perplejo, al verla bascular hecha un ovillo junto a la puerta de su departamento.

La aludida, que llevaba esperándolo en el sitio desde hace algún rato, alzó el rostro cuando lo escuchó y con la mirada acuosa y el ritmo cardíaco a todo trote, lo vio subir los últimos peldaños de la escalera hasta el rellano del piso donde estaba sentada ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pese a que la sorpresa de su tono no se vio reflejada en sus facciones, Sakura detectó, gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara del pasillo, el imperceptible ceño en su frente cuando arrugó la nariz. El fiscal colocó su maletín de cuero negro en el piso y dejó sobre él, el ejemplar de hoy del periódico local; en esta ocasión, su voz sonó atormentada al preguntar—. ¿Te pasó algo?

Sakura negó mientras se ponía de pie con algo de esfuerzo; él fue en su ayuda, notando que estaba helada y tiritaba como si acara de salir de una nevera.

—Necesitaba verte —dijo ella, respirando profundo; abalanzándosele encima sin aviso previo—. Pedirte perdón.

Neji se quedó tieso, analizando las circunstancias. Hasta hace una semana, Sakura estaba jugando un doble juego. Hasta hace un par de días, no quería verlo ni en pintura. Hasta hace unas horas, ella había dejado en claro su postura y le había hecho saber que ya no seguiría ayudándolo; que ya no confiaba en él. Que el plan de Hanabi había tenido éxito. Completamente desorientado, repitió la última palabra que ella había pronunciado; un sustantivo que no dejaba de ensordecerle los tímpanos y arañarle el corazón:

—¿Perdón?

Sakura asintió con el rostro hundido en su pecho; sin querer separarse de él. No entendiendo bien a qué se refería la forense, Neji correspondió al abrazo, peinando su cabellera húmeda y enmarañada con una mano mientras con la otra la atraía hacía su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria; dándose cuenta que los temblores de Sakura se debían a que su camiseta y sus jeans estaban complemente mojados. Sintiendo que su cercanía, su sola presencia, lo llenaban de una forma inexplicable. Teniendo la perturbadora certeza que Hanabi tenía razón cuando le dijo que ella estaba enamorada; muriéndose por dentro, porque sabía que eso no le convenía a nadie. Rindiéndose. Cayendo ante sus deseos. Porque hace mucho que su sentido común y sus instintos habían tomado rumbos opuestos.

—Hablé con Hinata. —Neji se estremeció; el alivio y el desasosiego batallando por tomar la batuta de la situación—. Ella me lo explicó todo.

Y fue entonces que él empezó a comprenderlo.

Cuando Neji conoció a Sakura en aquel bar, no tenía idea de que ella fuera amiga de su prima; estaba muy lejos de sospechar de la existencia de esa relación casi filial que la unía al marido de ésta. Desconocía que ella había sido la madrina de aquella boda tan mal vista por su familia y que posteriormente había bautizado al primogénito del matrimonio Uzumaki. Neji ignoraba todo eso; básicamente, porque se había negado a participar en alguno de esos eventos. Tal vez si hubiese llevado una mejor relación con su prima, hubiese estado al tanto desde el principio de cada detalle. Pero como él nunca se interesó por inmiscuirse en la vida de Hinata más allá de lo que lograba saber por Hanabi –quien tampoco tenía el hábito de congeniar con su hermana mayor- o lo que la misma Hinata le refería las contadas veces que lograban coincidir en algún lugar; en el momento que la vio por primera vez, Sakura solo representaba para él una chica común con la que se topó una noche al azar en un bar cualquiera. Él solo supo del rol que cumplía la forense en la vida de su prima, la única vez que estuvo en su casa. Ese día, mientras Sakura terminaba de tomar una ducha y él de arreglarse para irse, vio en la cómoda de la habitación una foto en la que ella posaba sonriente con un niño que de inmediato reconoció como Boruto; el crío que estaba destinado a heredar el emporio Hyuga. Quien, finalmente, se quedaría con todo lo que un día perteneció a su padre; lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero le había sido arrebatado a él.

Ahora mismo, Neji no estaba sorprendido de que Sakura hubiera atado la mayoría de los cabos. Su parálisis anatómica nada tenía que ver con que ella supiera de su parentesco con Hinata; sabía que lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Pero eso no significaba que él esperara que le hubiera soltado aquello ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? ¿Qué tanto le había dicho Hinata? ¿Significaba eso que ya había descartado lo que le había contado Hanabi?

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para seguir martirizándose con inquisiciones de ese tipo, pues sus sentidos parecieron salirse de rumbo cuando, de forma intempestiva, Sakura le rozó las mejillas, dibujando caricias trémulas con sus fríos dedos y dejándolo boquiabierto con la disculpa que halló en sus ojos llorosos. Luego de un instante que a Neji se le antojó sempiterno, ella acercó su rostro al de él y, otra vez sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo beso en los labios. Fue un roce leve; pero lo suficientemente duradero como para turbarlo. Lo bastantemente real como marcarle el alma.

Ese bizantino gesto, Neji podía estar plenamente seguro de ello, tenía una connotación más profunda: era una forma de reivindicarlo; un pacto implícito de no agresión; un voto irrevocable de confianza. Era su forma de entregarse sin reservas y Neji temió, con más pavor del que había experimentado nunca, destrozar todo lo que Sakura acaba de entregarle con ese beso. Porque Neji sabía que, más temprano que tarde, tendría que defraudarla. Y ella no sería capaz de perdonarlo por lo que había hecho. Sakura no aceptaría lo que realmente era.

—Debes dejar de hablar con mis primas —murmuró con una sonrisa suave –casi forzada- separándose de una renuente Sakura—. Dependiendo de a quién escuches, seré un vil o un santo.

—No eres ni lo uno ni lo otro —dijo la forense, tomando una honda inhalación al tiempo que hacía desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su cara—. Pero tampoco eres un asesino.

Neji volvió a sonreír con algo de congoja; Sakura no entendió porque lo hacía, pero su estómago vibró en un concierto de mariposas cuando la aflicción desapareció, dejando en su lugar una expresión de sincera alegría; sintió como sus mejillas se encendía cuando entendió que sonreía gracias a ella. Ella, de alguna inentendible manera, lo hacía feliz.

—Estás empapada.

—Sí. Afuera llueve.

Neji hizo un gesto de negación al imaginarse a Sakura deambulando bajo la lluvia. En definitiva, era una mujer tan temperamental como ingenua. A continuación, se sacó la cazadora para ofrecérsela; a pesar de que su lujuriosa imaginación ya había ideado mejores maneras para hacerla entrar en calor.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó de forma retórica mientras tomaba sus pertenencias del suelo para abrir la puerta.

Apenas escuchó al manojo de llaves hacer su trabajo, Sakura ingresó a la oscura estancia del apartamento con pasos tan firmes como su renovada confianza en Neji; y antes de que la puerta estuviera debidamente cerrada, ellos ya estaban sobre el sillón, devorándose los labios en un necesitado y ardiente beso.

Porque en resumidas cuentas, lo único que realmente importaba era que, al margen de crímenes y culpables, ellos se necesitaban.

**…**

Neji alzó el rostro del monitor de su laptop hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa al verla de pie en el umbral, pero sus cejas se juntaron en señal de disgusto. La había evitado como la peste desde que su relación con Sakura se convirtió en algo demasiado cotidiano como para poder ocultarlo de alguien tan perceptiva como ella. No quería tener que admitirle que había tenido razón desde el principio; escucharla decir 'te lo dije'.

—¿Qué quieres, Hanabi? —le preguntó, cortante y antes de que su prima respondiera, declaró—. Solo tengo cinco minutos.

—Hablar contigo, por supuesto. —Pero quien contestó no fue ella, sino su padre.

Neji abandonó su asiento como expelido por un resorte; si se había sorprendido al ver a su prima allí, ahora mismo no era capaz de cuantificar el grado de estupor que lo invadió cuando Hiashi Hyuga entró con paso elegante y aspecto tranquilo a su oficina.

—Un adagio muy popular entre nuestros ancestros —comentó el patriarca con un indiscutible aire de suficiencia mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio del fiscal—; reza que si Mahoma no va a la montaña; la montaña tiene que ir a Mahoma.

—Papá, prometiste que no harías…

—No acudiste a nuestra cita —continuó Hiashi, ignorando la acotación de su hija—; también dejaste de contestar mis llamadas.

A tal reproche, un Neji ya más calmado, contestó:

—He estado muy ocupado.

—Urdiendo planes en mi contra, imagino.

Neji enarcó una ceja. Hanabi, todavía de pie en la entrada de la estancia, dio un leve respingo al reconocer en las palabras que su padre acababa de proferir, la misma respuesta que su primo le había dado hace algún tiempo, cuando ella había estado evadiéndolo. Definitivamente, y pese a sus hercúleos esfuerzos, ella jamás sería capaz de adoptar el parecido congénito que había entre Neji y su padre. Ella jamás sería él: el hijo que su padre siempre había deseado tener.

—Ahora que lo menciona, tío…

—No vine hablar de eso —lo silenció Hiashi, tomando asiento en la silla ergonómica para los visitantes, sin esperar a que Neji se lo indicara—. Cierra la puerta, Hanabi. Siéntate, Neji; lo que tenemos que discutir requerirá más de los cinco minutos que, amablemente, lo ofreciste a mi hija.

Ambos primos rodaron los ojos, pero acataron la orden sin chistar. Ambos hombres cruzaron miradas retadoras, pero -como si los conflictos familiares no existieran- se sentaron tranquilamente para escucharse.

Tenten Nohara, por supuesto, era el tema de conversación.

**…**

A Shikamaru solo le bastó una simple ojeada a la escena del crimen para hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado allí. Era el mismo _modus operandi _de cuando Asuma Sarutobi dirigía la UHK y él la División de Inteligencia. Por eso estaba seguro que se trataba de una forma de no dejar cabos sueltos; y podían llamarlo contaminación mental, pero después de la conversación que había sostenido con Orochimaru Sanin, su intuición le aseguraba que eso guardaba una estrecha relación con Akatsuki. Sin embargo, como hasta los momentos el único cargo que Naruto había logrado conseguirle era el de observador, prefirió guardarse para sí mismo sus inquietudes; ya después las organizaría para armar ese complicado rompecabezas que siempre le había supuesto la mencionada organización criminal.

—¿Y solo firmaste? —comentó Naruto, anonadado.

—Solo le estoy dando lo que quiere.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Que mi esposa no salga con otro.

—Divorciándote no vas a lograr eso.

—Ino dice que sí. —Y aunque él tampoco entendía el argumento de su amiga, jamás sería capaz de contradecir a la rubia en algo tan serio como eso.

—¿Y bien? —carraspeó Sasuke, mirando de mal modo a los detectives, pero dirigiéndose a una concentrada doctora Haruno.

Sakura soltó la cámara que le guindaba del cuello y rompió su posición en cuclillas. Mirando a los tres hombres, habló en tono profesional:

—Hombre moreno; entre 28 y 35 años. A primera vista, la causa de muerte parece estrangulamiento. No presenta lesiones en otras partes del cuerpo; salvo por un casi imperceptible pinchazo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, no sabré lo que realmente le causó la muerte hasta que no complete el procedimiento.

Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar, Sasuke dirigió su mirada al cadáver que reposaba en el adoquinado piso del callejón trasero de un reconocido local nocturno de la ciudad.

—Son características similares a las de…

—Lo son —asintió ella antes de que Sasuke formulara su hipótesis—. Pero no podemos dar nada por sentado.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó a Naruto—. ¿Tenemos un patrón?

A pesar de que la forense estaba interesada en conocer la opinión del resto de los presentes, no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Naruto, porque justo cuando el rubio iba a hablar, su teléfono celular repicó con el tono que ella había configurado para las llamadas de Neji. Acuciosa, tomó la llamada y alejándose unos metros del trío, habló con Neji hasta que notó que Sasuke redirigía su atención a ella. Enseguida, se apresuró a poner fin a la conversación:

—Ya tengo que colgar, pero ¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos por un trago al Ichiraku's y luego a mi departamento a tener una romántica cena de microondas?

La contestación al otro lado de la línea, la hizo soltar una risa corta. Para cuando Sasuke la alcanzó, la expresión de su rostro era nuevamente profesional.

—¿Todo bien por aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba su libreta de la cazadora de cuero para anotar algo—. Necesito que levantes un informe detallado de este procedimiento y se lo entregues a la doctora Uzumaki. Ella va a realizar la necropsia.

De súbito, Sakura replicó, consternada:

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Eso es...

—Es una orden —musitó Sasuke en el modo más frío e impersonal que pudo—. Y las órdenes no se discuten, doctora Haruno.

Al detectar la implacabilidad de su tono, Sakura supo que no había 'peros' que valieran para hacerlo revocar su decisión. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque no se me da la gana de que sigas minando mi caso.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, giró sobre sus talones con su característico desenfado; como si no acabara de desmoralizarla totalmente. Sofocando un grito que cosquilleaba en sus amígdalas, ella lo vio alejarse hasta que se montó en el auto patrulla y se perdió de vista en la siguiente esquina.

Ese era solo el exordio del peor día de su vida.

**…**

Anko estudió, nuevamente, cada una de las fotos.

Eran los resultados de una apresurada investigación; las pruebas de una infalible corazonada. Y aunque eso era insuficiente para demostrar que era _la forense estrella _de la Unidad de Homicidios quien había estado filtrándole información a la prensa para desviar la atención de sus verdaderos propósitos; sí servía para establecer que entre ella y el fiscal Hyuga existía una relación fuera del ámbito profesional.

—Supongo que no necesito recordarte que las interacciones amorosas entre miembros de la estructura están prohibidas; sobre todo cuando uno de ellos está siendo investigado por su presunta participación en un asesinato.

La aludida apuñó las manos hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron.

—¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? —La inflexión de Sakura era adusta; casi airada, pero su semblante estaba magistralmente impertérrito—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Siempre que esas cosas no sean poner al fiscal Hyuga al corriente de esta conversación, puedes retirarte.

A la forense se le escapó un suspiro de indignación. Sin añadir nada, salió de allí, hiperventilando y sudando frío al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con tanta cólera que el lugar se remeció. Mientras renegaba mentalmente en contra de Anko Mitarashi y Sasuke Uchiha, se topó con Ino.

—¿Sakura, qué te pasa?

La forense la miró con ganas de contarle todo; desahogarse, pero dado que llevaba los últimos meses mintiéndole descaradamente a su amiga, se guardó para sí todo lo que tenía algo que ver con su relación con Neji; todo lo que de una forma u otra, la atormentaba.

—Estoy bien, Ino —replicó, brusca.

—Soy experta desquitándome con otros; así que suelta la sopa.

Sakura, que siempre le ha temido a los psiquiatras de la misma forma que la mayoría de la gente les teme a los dentistas, se alejó de Ino para evadir sus averiguaciones.

—No me pasa nada.

La rubia la estudió; la desconfianza aflorando de nuevo.

—Estás rara. Hace mucho que lo estás —sentenció; Sakura rodó los ojos en respuesta—. Y no lo entiendo: conseguiste que Sasuke le donara su médula a Sarada; Mebuki ha estado muy tranquila desde la última vez que la internaron, pero... Sé que te ocurre algo y si no puedes contármelo a mí que soy tu mejor amiga…

—Ya te dije, Ino. NO PASA NADA —la cortó para atender el llamado de su beeper.

Era del hospital.

**…**

—¿Y aun sabiendo eso, sigues confiando en él?

Tras un corto silencio de cavilación, Shikamaru asintió. Luego preguntó:

—Tú confías en el fiscal Hyuga, ¿no es así?

—Porque él no es un asesino.

Shikamaru torció el morro, mostrándose aburrido.

—Sí, bueno; supongo que Kankuro tampoco lo es. —El detective Nara tecleó, rápidamente, uno de los tantos códigos que se sabía de memoria y cuando un recuerdo aleatorio se coló en su mente, inquirió—. ¿Qué hay de Obito Uchiha?

—¿El tío de Sasuke? —Naruto juntó las cejas—. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Él también era tío de la occisa.

—Político —aclaró el rubio.

—Pero tío al fin y al cabo. —Nara se encogió de hombros, retornando su atención al monitor de la PC desde la que pretendía hackear el sistema de seguridad de la nueva jefa que la alcaldesa había impuesto en la UHK—. ¿Lo investigaron?

Naruto gestó una clara mueca de consternación; como si el solo hecho fuera una ofensa imperdonable. Sin embargo, en lugar de soltar uno de sus acostumbrados discursos morales, le urgió:

—¿Podrías darte prisa? —Cojeando se dirigió hacia la persiana; miró a través de ella por unos segundos y soltó un suspiro pesado—. Anko saldrá de un momento a otro y no quiero que te vea aquí.

—Todo a su tiempo —replicó Shikamaru en un tenue bostezo—. Tiene que quedar perfecto. Si nos descubren podríamos perder nuestros empleos. Tú podrías perder tu empleo —corrigió; dado que él aún no había sido recontratado.

Y por los vientos que soplaban, lo más probable era que Anko Mitarashi no aprobara su reintegro nunca.

—Hablare con Tsunade —murmuró Naruto, apuñando las manos; señal de preocupación—. Ella sabe que nadie mejor que tú para dirigir esta investigación.

—Sasuke está haciendo un trabajo impecable.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la observación del pelinegro.

—Sasuke tiene intereses personales —reclamó—. Últimamente, no está pensando con claridad.

—Si es por eso, todos los tenemos. Además, no creo que él sea capaz de encubrir a su tío.

—El que su tío esté involucrado cómo crees, sería el menor de sus problemas —Sakura y Neji lo eran—. ¿Sabías que él fue subalterno de mi padre?

Shikamaru dejó de teclear por un momento fugaz a la par que daba una ojeada por encima del hombro de su amigo para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiese ido a husmear en sus asuntos. Enseguida continuó con su labor sin dar acuse de haber escuchado lo que Naruto acababa de participarle.

A pesar de la, en apariencia, estrecha relación que vinculaba a Tenten Nohara con su futura ex esposa, Shikamaru solo la había llegado a ver una vez en su vida: durante la gala de inauguración de la nueva sede de la Galería Arena´s. Y de eso ya hacían unos cuantos meses. Como corredora de bienes raíces, ella se había encargado de ubicar y acondicionar las nuevas instalaciones de la galería familiar por solicitud expresa de Temari después que el éxodo del resto de los Sabaku diera señales de perentoriedad. Por aquel entonces, había algo que en su momento despertó mucho la curiosidad del detective: pese a que la inauguración había sido un éxito rotundo, Tenten Nohara había pasado la mayor parte de la noche taciturna y durante algún momento de la velada a Shikamaru le pareció haberla visto discutiendo discretamente con una mujer de mediana edad, que luego identificaría como Rin Uchiha; discusión que fue interrumpida cuando una tercera persona –a quien tampoco reconoció en el momento- se les acercó, reclamando y obteniendo en el acto la atención de ambas mujeres. Ese episodio de irrespirable tensión, del que solo Shikamaru pareció haberse percatado, se acrecentó rápidamente cuando Kakashi Hatake, para evidente alivio de Tenten y malestar del resto del trío, se les unió. Este último había sido tan amable con las mujeres y tan cortante con el desconocido que las acompañaba, que siendo el hombre analítico que era, Shikamaru no pudo evitar querer conocer la identidad del sujeto que era capaz de causar reacciones tan contradictorias en el reducido grupo.

—¿Kakashi también fue subalterno de tu padre, no es así?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, pero finalmente meneó la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—Antes de que mi papá muriera ellos eran muy unidos. —Shikamaru arqueó una ceja; síntoma inequívoco del funcionamiento de su cerebro—. Me refiero a Kakashi y a Obito.

—Lo sé. —Lo había descubierto el día que Shisui Uchiha fue a proponerle que fabricara las pruebas para inculpar a Neji Hyuga de la muerte de su ex prometida—. Lo que no me termina de calzar cómo es que uno termina defendiendo al principal sospechoso de la muerte de la sobrina del otro.

—Yo puedo responderte esa pregunta —siseó una voz fría; carente de emoción.

Al reconocerla, Naruto se irguió en toda su estatura y, como si se tratara de un puercoespín, se tensó de pies a cabeza. Cuadró los hombros, altivo, e imitando pobremente la actuación impávida del recién llegado, lo fulminó con una feroz mirada de odio. Cuando su ceño se frunció y una clara mueca de repulsión se estiró en sus labios tembleques, espetó:

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Itachi bosquejó su habitual expresión flemática y con indolencia, dijo:

—Por lo visto, tu trabajo.

Naruto estaba listo para responder cuando una silueta femenina se materializó en la puerta: Ino Yamanaka venía tan absorta en unos papeles, que no se dio cuenta de la controversial escena que se desarrollaba en ese instante hasta que se halló en el umbral de la puerta con una confesión a medio decir:

—A que no adivinan a quién pertenecen las huellas que encontraron en la jeringa con el ADN de Tenten Nohara…

Shikamaru y Naruto le hicieron señas que ella ignoró, porque seguía de cabeza en la documentación que traía en las manos. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo, Itachi lo hizo:

—Al fiscal Hyuga.

Ella alzó el rosto de golpe cuando identificó a Itachi como el interlocutor, olvidándose por completo de su reciente discusión con Sakura y del contenido del sobre que acababa de entregarle Karin Uzumaki; aspectos que hasta hace un par de segundos habían ocupado su total atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó Ino demasiado sorprendida como para preguntar algo menos obvio.

—Según entendí, nuestro trabajo —soltó Shikamaru con sarcasmo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, aburrido—. Después de todo, antes de convertirse en un criminal, él era el mejor detective encubierto que tenía esta unidad.

—Me parece una historia conocida —murmuró Itachi con veneno, ganándose tremendas miradas de reprobación—. Aunque eso no tiene importancia ahora; yo solo vine a hablar con mi hermano.

**…**

Todo había ocurrido, supremamente, rápido.

Neji ni siquiera era capaz de ordenar correctamente los acontecimientos de las últimas horas en su cabeza. Menos iba a tener capacidad neuronal para dar respuestas a los sondeos ilógicos de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Ella. _

Ella era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Sakura. Su mirada triste; su expresión dolida. Sus sueños rotos.

**…**

—¿Estás segura? —farfulló Neji, pegándose el auricular más hacia la oreja al tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia donde Sakura preparaba la cena, tranquilamente; donde habían cenado juntos, antes de irse a la cama, durante la última semana.

—Lo estoy —contestó la voz de Hanabi al otro lado del teléfono.

Había tenido un encuentro oficialmente accidental con Konohamaru Sarutobi, y durante el mismo, el enérgico policía había caído como presa fácil en sus redes, revelándole información de primera mano sobre los avances de la investigación del Caso Nohara.

—Eso lo complica todo.

—Tienes que irte.

—No estoy seguro que esa sea una buena idea —Neji dijo entre dientes sin despegar los ojos de los movimientos de la forense.

—No tienes alternativa, Neji —insistió Hanabi, haciendo un engente esfuerzo por conservar el aplomo—. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes demostrar tu inocencia ante una prueba de ese calibre.

Neji colgó sin rebatir nada más; únicamente, porque Hanabi tenía razón.

—Sakura —la llamó él, todavía sujetando el teléfono.

—Dime —replicó ella con su sonrisa a un parpadeo de desaparecer.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, pero creyendo que se trataba de una tomada de pelo, enseguida recuperó el buen ánimo.

—Lejos no es un lugar, Neji —dijo, soltando el cuchillo junto con los vegetales que estaba picando para acercarse a él.

—Pues yo tengo que irme lejos —insistió. Y, adelantándose a las preguntas, especificó—. Cuanto antes, mejor.

**…**

Todo había sucedido en cámara lenta.

A pesar del caos que la rodeaba, Sakura era capaz de recordar hasta el más mínimo acontecimiento; cada segundo transcurrido hasta el momento actual. Cada respiración; cada resuello.

_Él. _

Él se negaba a abandonar su cabeza. Estaba allí; en cada rincón de su mente, perturbándola con su ausencia; torturándola con su presencia intangible. Rompiéndole el corazón.

**…**

Neji se mordió los labios con frustración para no bufar cuando escuchó la reiterada negativa de Sakura.

—No voy a dejarte —ratificó ella, siguiéndolo por el pasillo—. Aunque crea que esto es una soberana locura, no pienso abandonarte.

—No necesitas venir conmigo para probarme tu lealtad.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Y convertirte en mi cómplice?

Ella titubeó.

—Es lo que soy desde que comenzó todo esto —razonó.

Neji asintió con renuencia.

—Puedes ser más útil quedándote que viniendo conmigo.

—No vas a convencerme, Neji.

Prosiguieron el camino en silencio. Faltaban pocos metros para emerger hacia la plataforma de vuelo cuando dijo:

—Te necesito a salvo.

Ella sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espina dorsal; sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla y por un segundo o dos no fue capaz de moverse.

—Lo estaremos —prometió, serena, temiendo que fuera algo que no estuviera en su poder cumplir. Su reciente serenidad, sin embargo, se esfumó cuando reconoció al hombre que los esperaba en la entrada del área de abordaje.

**…**

Kakashi silenció a Neji con una mirada para nada sutil.

—Planeaste meterla en tus enredos apenas la conociste, ¿no es cierto? —Exigió saber un iracundo Sasuke; los algodones en su nariz nuevamente teñidos de sangre. Por un nanosegundo, a Neji le pareció que verdaderamente se preocupaba por Sakura—. ¿La creíste la presa perfecta? ¿Una chica joven y sola en un bar?

Neji volvió a mirar a su abogado y tampoco respondió esta vez, pero la imagen indeleble de la primera vez que vio a Sakura, empezó a tomar forma en su mente; hasta el punto que su pecho se contrajo como en aquel mismísimo instante.

**…**

Nunca había estado allí.

El lugar era bullicioso y demasiado concurrido para su gusto. Había entrado al bar, más que por cuestiones estratégicas, para guarecerse del mal clima. Sin embargo, su porte aristocrático y su carácter pedante, revelaban claramente lo incongruente de su presencia en un sintió como ese. Neji sorbió un trago del que planeaba fuera su último vaso de tequila mientras intentaba comunicarse con Tenten, su ex prometida, pero ella seguía negándose a atenderle.

Una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte cuando, de repente, Neji sintió su llegada como si su sola presencia lo hubiera sacudido con la fuerza de un huracán; la necesidad urgente de alzar el rostro lo invadió y entonces la visualizó. A ella. A Sakura. La vio cruzar la estancia mientras se apartaba unos mechones húmedos del rostro y otra vez, experimentó la extraña sensación de algo removerse dentro de él. El fiscal supo que su reacción obedecía a un atisbo de reconocimiento, pero no supo con certeza de dónde la conocía. Ella, ajena a su indiscreto escudriñamiento, levantó los ojos para corresponderle el saludo a alguien y por un segundo eterno, los clavó en los grises de él. Justo en ese instante, Neji advirtió que esa mera desconocida lo había despojado de algo que hasta ese momento había pertenecido únicamente a él; sin haber tenido siquiera que interactuar con él. Sin necesidad de acercársele.

Desde entonces, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

**…**

Sasuke entró a la sala de interrogatorios contigua y vio a Sakura aguantar las lágrimas. Se sintió como un patán.

―¿Te sientes bien con esto? ―inquirió Naruto con reproche.

Sasuke tensó el gesto y sus ajos se rasgaron en un gesto maquinal.

―No me he sentido bien desde que este caso llegó a mi escritorio.

El rubio iba a replicarle, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en un fuerte estrépito.

―¡Eres única! ―ironizó Karin Uzumaki en un grito mordaz, entrando a la estancia―. Sasuke te salva la vida y en lugar de agradecérselo, exiges que lo despidan.

Sakura iba a pasar de ella cuando vio que Sasuke también estaba en la sala, pero la pelirroja se interpuso en su camino, demandándole una respuesta.

―No voy a disculparme ―replicó la interpelada haciendo a un lado a Karin. Con ojeriza, enfrentó a Sasuke―. Te tomaste atribuciones que no te correspondían. Nadie te dijo que tenías que protegerme.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se talló el tabique de la nariz, que le punzaba dolorosamente. Como era previsible, la pelirroja volvió a salir en su defensa:

―A Neji Hyuga lo van a enjuiciar por haber asesinado a su antigua novia; a mí entender, le debes a Sasuke más que una disculpa.

―Él no es un criminal ―chilló.

―Eso está por verse ―siseó Karin, malhumorada.

―Él te dejó libre de responsabilidad ―le comunicó Sasuke con la mandíbula tensada cuando Sakura lo encaró nuevamente―. Neji Hyuga será trasladado al tribunal de arraigo; la lectura de cargos se hará en una hora.

**...**

Sakura abordó el avión con el corazón en la mano, maldiciendo el hecho de que a pesar del arrecio del invierno, precisamente hoy fuera una madrugada templada. Había tratado de convencer a Neji de no huir; sobre todo al darse cuenta que quien los estaba ayudando a salir de la ciudad era el mismo hombre que semanas atrás ella había visto a las afueras de la cabaña de Neji en compañía de Hanabi Hyuga. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sakura sabía de quien se trataba; pues según consiguió averiguar, Shisui Uchiha además de tener una relación casual con la hermana menor de Hinata, era el primo de Sasuke.

Por eso, cuando Neji no quiso escuchar razones, Sakura lo obligó a llevarla con él.

Eso no quiere decir que él no hubiera tratado de convencerla de quedarse; hasta el último momento, mientras el capitán de la aeronave anunciaba que despegarían en unos minutos, intentó hacerle ver los peligros de irse juntos. Sakura había tratado de ignorarlo, por lo que tenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla del avión. Inconscientemente, sin embargo, había estado tan concentrada en la disertación de Neji, cuando éste, desesperado, recurrió a Sarada para hacerla entrar en razón, que no se dio cuenta que el avión todavía no había emprendido el vuelo hasta que los escuchó. Azorada, giró el rostro unos centímetros: allí, en pleno pasillo, estaban ellos. Fue como si hubiesen cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente.

Sasuke enfiló sus ojos negros hacía ella para verla: tenía el rostro pálido y la expresión tirante por el dolor y el miedo. Pero su preocupación por Sakura se desvaneció cuando Neji se levantó de su asiento.

―¿Necesitan algo? ―inquirió de mal modo cuando los dos hombres obstaculizaron su camino.

―Nosotros no ―replicó Konohamaru con un impostado profesionalismo―. Pero usted necesita un muy buen abogado.

Las esposas plateadas brillaron a la luz de los azulejos del pasillo de la aeronave.

―Neji Hyuga, queda bajo arresto por el homicidio de…

―¡Sasuke! ―chilló Sakura, levantándose de su asiento, completamente desorientada.

―Tiene derecho a permanecer callado ―continuó el aludido, sin dar acuse de recibo a los alaridos de la mujer―. Todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado; si no puede costearlo, el estado le proporcionará uno.

―No te atrevas ―advirtió; el tono de Sakura era angustiado, pero también arisco―. No le pongas una mano encima.

―Ven conmigo ―solicitó Sasuke mientras Konohamaru esposaba a Neji.

―No me toques ―se resistió ella al borde de la histeria.

Sin embargo, antes de que se desplomara en una crisis nerviosa, Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien. Ante tal escena, Neji reaccionó de la peor manera: se escurrió de la presa de Konohamaru y con total alevosía, lanzó un puñetazo que Sasuke no pudo esquivar, rompiéndole la nariz.

**…**

—La fiscalía contra Neji Hyuga. —Kabuto Yakushi entregó el expediente al juez que presidía la audiencia—. Un cargo por asesinato; resistencia al arresto y agresión a un oficial.

—¿Cómo se declara el acusado? —preguntó el juez por encima de sus gafas de montura negra.

—Inocente —contestó Kakashi Hatake; Neji arrugó la nariz.

Mientras el juez revisaba los documentos que el fiscal Yakushi acababa de entregarle, una indignada Karin farfullaba algo ininteligible a espaldas del acusado.

—¿Y la fianza? —inquirió el juez, mirando alternativamente al abogado defensor y al fiscal.

—Prisión preventiva ―Solicitó Kabuto con encarnizamiento―. El acusado fue detenido en flagrancia cuando pretendía abandonar la ciudad. Además de que tiene los recursos necesarios para huir.

Mientras consideraba, el juez esperó la réplica de la defensa, pero la misma no llegó. Entonces, dio su sentencia.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola (:**

**Ya estamos en el capítulo once de una historia que planeé no tuviera más de diez. Pero es muy difícil mantener el misterio con historias tan cortas. Así que esto va para largo. Espero que les guste. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	13. Reincidiendo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil de delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 12: Reincidiendo**

**…**

La sala era rectangularmente espaciosa y, con las cortinas de terciopelo verde corridas, bastante oscura. Estremeciéndose por el frío, Sakura ingresó con pasos renqueantes, arañando el gastado entarimado de caoba, casi como si no quisiera entrar al lugar. No quería. Estaba allí, podría decirse, en contra de su voluntad; la principal causa del destrozo de sus nervios. Las luces de la estancia también estaban apagadas –salvo por una única lámpara, que en un rincón, brillaba como la luz titilante de un lucero en medio del cielo plomizo- acentuando el aura de desolación que ella siempre había creído que el lugar tenía. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí con un chirrido amortiguado, Sakura se sacó el impermeable para dejarlo en el perchero de la entrada y tuvo que pestañear varias veces hasta que sus ojos se aclimataron a la negrura. Todo era como lo recordaba, e incluso así, le pareció ajeno; como si nunca, a pesar de que sabía que no era así, hubiera estado allí antes.

Por un minuto largo, Sakura permaneció de pie, cerca de la puerta; sopesando si debía o no proseguir con su camino. La verdad, era que nada se le antojaba menos que toparse con ella; con ninguna de las dos, aunque, de hecho, fuera por razones completamente distintas. Habían transcurrido más de tres meses desde la última vez que habló con su madre: si es que escucharla despotricar en su contra podría calificarse como 'hablar'. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar hace cuánto que ella y Tsunade no estaban en la misma habitación. Parecían años.

La forense estaba nerviosa cuando llegó. Había necesitado insuflarse de valor incluso para conducir hasta allí, para bajarse del auto, para entrar al edificio y, ahora mismo, se sentía como una niña asustada; sin saber si debería o no, recorrer los metros que la separaban de la oficina, donde sabía, las encontraría a ambas. Ahora que su visión se había acostumbrado a la pobre iluminación de la estancia, ella pudo notar el montón de sillas vacías que describían un círculo en el centro del salón y el entarimado que sobresalía de una de las paredes laterales, donde reposaba un destartalado podio desde el cual, Sakura suponía, se dictaban las charlas a los adictos que llegaban desesperados en buscan de ayuda. Cuando pensó en eso, en los intentos fallidos de su madre por ser una mejor persona, su estado de nervios mudó a la histeria.

Nunca, y en este preciso instante lo confirmaba, le había gustado el ambiente pesado, a miseria, que se respiraba en Alcohólicos Anónimos. Caminó; sin ganas, pero determinada a zanjar el asunto de una maldita vez. Un instante después, se halló en el umbral del pasillo. Otra vez dudando.

—Por fin llegas —murmuró Tsunade; la voz cansada.

Sakura dio un respingo asustado y se llevó, en un mero acto de instinto, la mano derecha hasta el pecho. Cuestionándose el hecho de no haber hallado sorpresa en la inflexión de Tsunade, dirigió una mirada al pasillo desde donde había surgido la voz. Al cabo de un par de segundos, la alcaldesa se presentó ante ella con su sobrio traje de oficina: un conjunto de gabardina azul marino, que hacía juego con sus zapatillas de tacón y el top blanco que llevaba bajo la chaquetilla. Su cabello, tan rubio como los mismísimos rayos del sol, le caía sobre la espalda, acicalado en un moño de hebras blondas. La expresión de su rostro -a pesar de la juventud antinatural de sus garbosas facciones- era mortalmente seria: tenía los labios contraídos en una fina línea y la mirada ambarina, advirtió Sakura con turbación, apagada. Tampoco había sorpresa en su rostro. Ella no halló en los gestos de su ex tutora más que la extenuación que había identificado hacia un momento en su tono.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó en una voz tan baja como se lo permitía el ardiente furor que empezaba a inflamarse en su pecho, tratando de enfocarla en la semi penumbra del local. Queriendo, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, salir corriendo de allí lo más pronto y lejos posible.

—En la oficina. Está dormida.

La forense hizo un ruido sordo con la nariz, parecido a un bufido sarcástico, mientras apuñaba las manos tembleques a sus costados; las uñas clavándose trémulamente en la piel de sus palmas.

—Dilo como es —protestó—. Está ebria.

Tsunade la ignoró. Durante un minuto, quizás dos, imperó un trágico, pero no incómodo silencio. Por primera vez, la mujer reparó en el aspecto andrajoso de Sakura. Con esos jeans desteñidos, el holgado jersey de poliéster marrón y las zapatillas de correr aparentaba ser varios años mayor de lo que en realidad era. El pelo recogido en un desordenado moño y las marcas cerúleas alrededor de las bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban la falta de descanso, como si acabara de salir de una agitada guardia de setenta y dos horas en el hospital. Estaba, determinó Tsunade tras su rápido escrutinio, derruida. La rubia achicó los ojos con amonestación hasta convertirlos en un par de suspicaces rendijas; sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto. Se limitó a girar sobre sus talones y cuando habló, lo hizo para cambiar de tema:

—¿Dónde te habías metido, niña? Hace siglos que no te veo.

—Tres meses —recordó Sakura mientras la seguía a la oficina. El pasillo era angosto y tampoco contaba con la iluminación correcta; no obstante, ella podía distinguir perfectamente los detritos del papel tapiz envejecido que cubría las paredes y la moqueta polvorienta bajo sus pies—. Hablamos por última vez hace tres meses. Fuiste al hospital a realizarte esos exámenes…

—Lo recuerdo. Pero desde entonces no habías dado señales de vida. Supongo que has estado bastante entretenida.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, incomoda. Tsunade siempre le había dado la impresión de que ella tenía alguna forma de saberlo todo. Y tras su última conversación con Anko Mitarashi, era de esperarse que la alcaldesa estuviera enterada de cada detalle competente a su relación con Neji Hyuga. Incluso si no era así -aun cuando él se había encargado de dejarla fuera de todo el lío por la muerte de su ex prometida- después del espectáculo que ella había armado en el Tribunal de Arraigo hace apenas unas cuantas horas, mañana toda Konoha sabría que ella, la forense que determinó la causa de muerte de Tenten Nohara, tenía un affaire romántico con el sospechoso número uno de dicho asesinato. Su día, como el de ayer, solo iba empeorando con el pasar de las horas.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —le preguntó sin rastros de cortesía en su voz, provocando que los ojos ámbar de la mujer la contemplaran de soslayo con una curiosidad distante.

—Eres su hija.

La garganta de la forense emitió un sonido ahogado; entre un gruñido tenue y un acceso de tos. Ese no era un hecho obvio.

—Mebuki ha sido mi madre, tanto como yo lo he sido de Sarada.

—Y eso no significa que no la ames en serio ¿no es así?

—Es muy diferente.

—No veo cómo.

Sakura la miró, taladrándole la nuca con una mirada de furioso desconcierto ¿No veía cómo? ¿Cómo podía insinuar eso siquiera? No era como que Tsunade no conociera de primera mano las vejaciones a las que Mebuki la había expuesto desde que ella tenía memoria. Sopesó la respuesta en silencio al tiempo que se detenían en una puerta con un rotulado de plástico que sobresalía de la parte superior con las palabras _Acceso Restringido_ grabadas con grandes y desgastadas letras negras. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y, sin saber bien cómo logró sacar las palabras, finalmente dijo:

—Yo nunca he mirado a mi hija a los ojos y le he dicho que es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

El destello de una mirada de dolorosa sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Tsunade, turbándola por un segundo o más. Unas ganas infinitas de abrazar a la muchacha frente a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella la protegería, la embargaron. Sin embargo, ella no hizo tal cosa; en su lugar, se quedó de pie escudriñándola el tiempo suficiente para entender que Sakura ya no era una niña; que no necesitaba, pese a sus constantes errores, que se le protegiera. Que necesitaba, si acaso, una lección que le ratificara que todos los seres humanos cargamos con la misma cantidad de faltas encima. Recomponiéndose del todo, parpadeó lentamente y farfulló:

—Porque era imposible que hicieras eso ¿no?

Sakura se puso pálida y agrandó los ojos; el corazón acelerándose por la anticipación. Aspiró aire desordenadamente, reculando hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del otro extremo del pasillo como quien se prepara para esquivar un duro golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su voz sonó estrangulada.

—Dado que nunca estuviste con ella —simplificó Tsunade con su mano cubriendo el pomo para hacerlo girar; las palabras saliendo lenta y acerbamente de sus labios—. Ni siquiera le diste a Sarada la oportunidad de demostrarte que no tenías necesariamente que odiarla.

**…**

Neji se removió rígidamente en el duro catre. Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente se preguntaba cómo era que se había permitido cometer tantos errores seguidos como para terminar encarcelado. Era imperdonable que se hubiese dejado llevar por sus impulsos; que hubiera confiado en Hanabi. En su tío.

_No importa que corra sangre, hasta que corre nuestra sangre_, le había dicho con un odioso retintín de sabiduría su tío aquella vez en su oficina. Neji, tontamente, había creído que era la manera de Hiashi de ofrecerle su protección si algo llegaba a salir mal. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría, estaba seguro que no era para nada así. Hiashi debió referirse a Hanabi. _Es mejor que pague él a que lo hagas tú_, Sakura había citado textualmente las palabras que Hiashi le soltó a su hija durante la fiesta a la que Neji la había llevado a ella semanas atrás. Siempre se trató del bienestar de Hanabi por encima del suyo; aunque él podía dar fe que los dos eran culpables de exactamente el mismo delito. El fiscal sacudió la cabeza y volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en el oscuro techo de la celda; se negaba con obstinada renuencia a mirar a su costado. No quería que la imagen de los barrotes, asfixiándolo, se quedara grabada en su mente; inclusive cuando sabía que en unas pocas horas sería traslado a la Cárcel Estatal de Konoha y barrotes y enrejados sería lo único que verían sus ojos en un buen tiempo.

De su garganta salió un inaudible gruñido; otra vez preguntándose cómo pudo haber salido todo tan mal. Sus pensamientos, en torno a una única persona, discurrían tan lentamente como la miel concentrada. Pero entonces una imagen veloz pasó como una exhalación por su mente y el recuerdo le llegó de repente; tan de golpe como el rompimiento de la marea contra las rocas. Y tan arrasador como las olas del mar, el recuerdo empujó su memoria hasta aquel día… cuando supo que nada sería como antes.

**…**

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Neji, deteniéndose en seco cuando entró a la habitación y encontró a su prometida caminando de un lado a otro con un indiscutible aire de fiera enjaulada.

—Me voy —siseó ella.

Su voz neutra no traslucía ni la cuarta parte de su mal ánimo, pero la tensión sobre sus hombros y el brillo irascible de su mirada eran señales inequívocas de que realmente estaba furiosa. Ella, como de costumbre, iba pulcramente arreglada; ataviada con una elegante blusa de mangas cortas ocre y una exquisita falda de tuvo negra que torneaba perfectamente las formas de sus muslos hasta las pantorrillas desnudas. Los pies, en contraste, los llevaba descalzos, Neji cayó en la cuenta, mas no indicó nada al respecto. Con parsimonia estudió su delicado rostro, enmarcado por la caída de sus cabellos castaños a ambos lados de los hombros, como pocas veces lo llevaba y advirtió, además de la mueca de profundo disgusto, el delineador negro corrido y la rigidez de sus labios rojos.

—¿A dónde? —le interpeló con desidia, siguiendo sus erráticos pasos por la amplia geografía del cuarto—. Son las dos de la mañana, Tenten.

_Ese era el hecho_, la mujer bufó para sus adentros mientras le lanzaba una oscura ajeada de reproche. Neji se veía cansado trajeado totalmente de negro. Tratando de controlarse, ella se recostó contra la puerta abierta del armario mientras inhalaba y exhalaba varias veces. Al cabo de unos segundos, su voz, según los bajos niveles de tolerancia del fiscal, sonó demasiado teatral.

—Precisamente, por eso, Neji. Llegaste hoy a las dos de la mañana. Precisamente, hoy de todos los días en los que podías haberlo hecho.

Él caminó hasta situarse en el medio de la habitación, justo en la trayectoria de la mujer. Desde allí podía seguir todos sus movimientos; detallar el desastre. Sobre la cama, diagonal al guardarropa, había una pila de vestidos y zapatos que Tenten seguía sacando del armario y trataba de embalar en una maleta. La luz parpadeante del baño se colaba por la puerta entreabierta y como por acto reflejo, los ojos de Neji cayeron sobre la peinadora con su monumental espejo y sinfín de productos de belleza esparcidos sobre la superficie; las gavetas talladas en caoba completamente vacías. Era como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo.

—Ayer llegué a las tres —dijo, restándole importancia al drama de su prometida mientras se quitaba el saco y procedía a desanudarse la corbata—. Y el día anterior a ese. Sabes que estoy llevando un caso importante y debo trabajar duro si quiero resolverlo pronto.

—Suerte con eso —volvió a sisear, vaciando el tocador en un neceser de mano—. Espero que _hoy_ hayas avanzado lo que tenías planeado. En serio espero que merezca la pena. Que _hoy_ hayas aprovechado el tiempo en cosas más importantes.

—¿Qué hay con hoy? —preguntó, hastiado, echándose sobre el único espacio libre del futón a un lado de la maleta. Había notado, sin embargo, la insistencia de la mujer en enfatizar el día.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no parecer dolida.

—Olvidaste que día era hoy. —No era una pregunta, pero su voz parecía controlada forzosamente; como si estuviera decidiendo si debía estar sorprendida o molesta—. Es nuestro aniversario —farfulló tan bajito que, aunque la escuchó, Neji no estuvo seguro si ella quería que lo hiciera.

Él tragó el prieto nudo de su garganta. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, pero no se atrevió a volverse.

—Las flores —comenzó; Tenten, no obstante, lo cortó de súbito al tiempo que terminaba de meter sus trajes de Prada y Chanel en la abultada maleta.

—Fue un detalle lindo de tu secretaria.

—Tenten…

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara. Durante su noviazgo, Tenten había llegado a descubrir cosas muy desagradables de él; el tipo de cosas que harían huir a cualquier mujer, pero que ella decidió ignorar porque estar a su lado era lo único que le importaba. Hasta que entendió que no era lo más importante para él.

—No pienso casarme con un hombre que ni siquiera es capaz de recordar la fecha de nuestro aniversario —Neji seguía dándole la espalda, pero por el espejo vio a Tenten sacarse el fino anillo de diamante blanco -en otrora de su madre- y dejarlo en el buró al tiempo que se calzaba sus zapatos de tacón favoritos—. No estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Neji, que la había visto hacer y deshacer esa maleta con la misma facilidad con la que se parpadea, supo que en esta oportunidad algo era diferente. Esta vez ella sí lo estaba dejando. Y haciendo de lado su herido orgullo masculino, él no podía permitirse perder su as bajo la manga y complicar más el panorama político de cara a las próximas elecciones. Se encaminó hasta donde ella estaba; las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó, asiéndola férreamente de la mano libre; ella se soltó con una enérgica sacudida y se alejó para meter el neceser en la maleta y cerrarla.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Pensé que no querías volver con tus tíos. —Sonó desesperado, mas no se disculpó.

—Rentaré un departamento, Neji. —Ella alzó la maleta y deslizó las ruedas sobre la superficie marmoleada del piso—. No vivía contigo porque no tuviera a dónde ir.

Pasó junto a él sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera. Con la mano puesta sobre el picaporte, dudó. Fue solo un fugaz parpadeo de vacilación; una tenue voz en la parte más recóndita de su cabeza que le decía que estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte si alejaba de Neji. Pero no la escuchó.

_No te vayas_, sopesó pedir Neji, aunque al final su soberbia no se lo permitiera. _No te vayas,_ ansió escuchar ella, así fuera para darse el lujo de rechazarlo. Pero no pasó nada: ni él lo dijo ni ella se quedó para esperar que lo hiciera. En cambio, el aire se volvió espeso; el silencio insoportable y para cuando el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta cerrándose salvajemente lo ocupó todo, Neji ya sabía que era definitivo. Que, muy probablemente, esa sería la última vez que hablaría con ella.

Casi lo fue.

Dos semanas después, Neji presenció como la vida abandonaba la mirada de Tenten en la sala de exhibiciones de aquella galería, preguntándose, si acaso, debía estar más afectado de lo que en realidad estaba. Instigándose, a intervalos no demasiados cortos, si la frialdad con la que colocó el cuerpo en cuya posición fue hallada posteriormente por Sakura, era algo natural que siempre había estado con él y apenas lo notaba, o había sido una reacción impetuosa producto del momento.

**…**

Konan Uzumaki tenía catorce años cuando empezó a temer que algo con ella no anduviera bien. Pero como se había criado en un orfanato, lejos del lujo que puede suponer tener una asistencia médica adecuada, no fue hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad que descubrió que padecía el Síndrome de Rokitansky, un extraño trastorno congénito que afecta a una de cada cinco mil mujeres.

El día que un especialista, contratado por su prometido Yahiko Tosuna, le dijo que había nacido sin útero; ella no había comprendido lo que aquello implicaba.

Hacía tiempo que Konan sabía que algo marchaba mal en ella; en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de sospechar que eso que estaba mal, jamás la dejaría concebir vida en su vientre; un hijo de ella y el hombre que amaba. Que jamás tendría una familia. Bastó una clara explicación para que el peso de esa devastadora verdad, la redujera a polvo. La hiciera renunciar a todo lo que había soñado; al amor de su vida, a la posibilidad de formar la familia que le había sido negada desde el día que un ataque terrorista al tren en el que viajaba con sus padres, la convirtió en otra huérfana de la guerra, que por aquel entonces asolaba a los países del Oriente.

Al salir de la consulta, una destrozada Konan tomó sus pertenencias y sin darle mayores explicaciones a Yahiko, lo abandonó. Y de no haber sido por Nagato Uzumaki (para ese entonces el mejor amigo de ambos) ellos jamás habrían tenido la posibilidad de un final feliz. Final feliz que el mismo Nagato, años después les arrebataría. Pero esa es parte de otra historia. Lo cierto es que fue gracias a Nagato que Yahiko descubrió la verdadera razón por la que Konan se había ido y también fue gracias a su ayuda que logró encontrarla; explicarle que no le importaba nada con tal de poder pasar el resto su vida con ella; que la apoyaría en todo; que la acompañaría siempre. Todavía insegura por las consecuencias que su condición podría traerle en su vida marital, ella aceptó y tiempo más tarde de una lenta recuperación postoperatoria, se casaron. Ella, sin embargo, no era feliz del todo. Yahiko lo sabía. Él conocía al dedillo sus ansias de ser madre y, aunque a él solo le bastara ella para considerarse un hombre afortunado, no soportaba verla sufrir. Por eso, otra vez con la ayuda de su amigo, consiguió la manera de devolverle la sonrisa a su esposa.

Konan, últimamente, no dejaba de comparar la sensación de palpable alegría que la invadió el día que Yahiko puso a Sarada por primera vez en sus brazos, con la congoja insoportable que la consumía desde que supo que la podía perder. Había sido tal su dolor; su inmensurable temor por no volverla a ver, que hizo algo que pensó que jamás haría: indagó hasta dar con la madre biológica de su hija. Todo con tal de salvarle la vida a Sarada. Algo, que a estas alturas, no parecía haberle servido de mucho.

—¡Señora Uzumaki! —llamó el nuevo doctor de su hija; el tercer especialista en Hematología al que recurría en su afán de retener por más tiempo a Sarada—. Pase y tome asiento, por favor.

Konan obedeció e ingresó a una oficina de paredes y cortinas blancas. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, donde un segundo más tarde se le unió el médico.

—¿Y su esposo?

La mujer pareció pensarse su respuesta y al final dijo:

—Aún no está en la ciudad.

—Bueno, como le expliqué hace unos momentos, ya todo está listo. El señor Uchiha depositó los resultados de sus análisis preoperatorios y todo está en orden. Solo necesitamos la autorización firmada de los padres para proceder a operar.

—Mi esposo llega en una semana, pero él está de acuerdo con que se lleve a cabo la operación. Así que si todo está listo, pues opere a mi hija…

—Lo siento, señora Uzumaki, pero dado que se trata de una operación quirúrgica de alto riesgo, no podemos operar a menos que ambos padres den su autorización oficial.

Konan sintió que el mundo se le caía encima; el piso desaparecer bajo sus pies. Sabía que Nagato jamás accedería a firmar, porque él estaba seguro que Sarada no lograría sobrevivir a la cirugía. Él quería disfrutar el tiempo que le quedara con la niña; no condenarla al final prematuro de su corta vida. Respiró profundo y lloró; lloró la inevitable muerte de su hija.

—¿Konan Uzumaki?

La mujer levantó la vista apenas escuchó que la nombraron.

—Mucho gusto —le sonrió una mujer de mediana edad y expresión afable que había entrado al consultorio en algún momento sin que ella lo notara—. Mi nombre es Rin Uchiha y acabo de tomar el caso de su hija.

—Doctora Uchiha —saludó su colega con patente malestar.

—No se preocupe, doctor Akita. Ya tengo el expediente de la paciente. Le aseguro señora Uzumaki que Sarada se va a recuperar.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó la madre, reaccionando de repente; la mirada brincando de un especialista al otro—. Su enfermedad está muy avanzada y a menos que se opere…

—El Síndrome Mielodisplásico que presenta su hija solo tiene cura a través de un trasplante de médula ósea; así que si ya tenemos el donante, vamos a operarla, no se preocupe.

—Aún no tenemos la autorización del padre —intervino el doctor Akita, azotando el puño de forma débil contra el escritorio, evidentemente, mosqueado—. El hospital no puede asumir el riesgo de una operación fallida.

—Todo va a salir bien —aseguró Rin Uchiha; su voz un rayo de esperanza para Konan. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ignoró abiertamente a su colega y agregó—. Mañana mismo podemos operarla.

Sin agregar más, Rin salió del consultorio de la misma forma intempestiva en la que había entrado. Una vez en el pasillo se cruzó con un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos, tan negros como la antracita, vacíos.

—Misión cumplida —le dijo.

Itachi solo gesticuló un cauteloso 'gracias' y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

**…**

El leve rugido del motor se extinguió de nuevo sin que el auto se pusiera en marcha. Sakura, aún alterada por la fuerte discusión que acababa de sostener con su madre, soltó una retahíla de maldiciones que si algún religioso de la iglesia frente a la que estaba aparcada la hubiese escuchado, seguramente la hubiese excomulgado sin derecho a pataletas. Pero debido al mal tiempo, las calles de Konoha no solo estaban anegadas de agua sino desiertas. Y por supuesto que ella tenía que accidentarse justo en uno de los vecindarios más desolados de la ciudad; bajo un apocalíptico aguacero que, para variar, no daba indicios de claudicación cercana. Sakura volvió a intentar encender el auto, pero esta vez tampoco sucedió nada; salvo que renegó nuevamente en su fuero interno mientras se convulsionaba de frío. Quiso llamar a Ino para que fuera auxiliarla, pero recordó que ella -como la gran mayoría de la UHK- no querían verla ni barajita repetida luego de que se descubriera quien era ella en la vida del fiscal Hyuga.

_Eres la amante de un asesino_, le había escupido Ino más decepcionada que furiosa; aunque también parecía ardientemente molesta. ¿_Y ni siquiera hallaste conveniente mencionármelo? ¿A mí, tu supuesta mejor amiga? _

La forense no había intentado siquiera defenderse. Seguía en Shock por todo lo que estaba pasando que no fue hasta unas cuantas horas después, cuando notó las miradas furtivas y los cuchicheos a hurtadillas que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba que Sasuke la hubiese detenido justo cuando trataba de huir de la ciudad con el potencial asesino de Tenten Nohara.

Ella era, en palabras menos hirientes, una traidora.

Sakura tiró de la guantera y dejó allí el teléfono, admitiendo que tal vez se merecía estar varada en medio de la nada. Tras una rápida ojeada al asiento trasero se dio cuenta con supremo pesar que había olvidado la cazadora impermeable en _Alcohólicos Anónimos._ Bufó. Con la vista puesta en el parabrisas emparamado, se encontró decidiendo si debía salir e intentar remediar la falla del auto o quedarse guarecida en él hasta que escampara; a pesar de que sabía que faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. Cansada como estaba, resolvió que era mejor mojarse y tener la posibilidad de irse a casa antes de que el clima arreciara, a tener que esperar una intervención divina; siendo que la misma le había sido negada durante toda su vida. Salió, linterna en mano, siendo recibida por un frío cortante y una fuerte llovizna, que en cuestión de segundos le había humedecido el suéter y los jeans. El cabello mojado se le pegó desagradablemente al rostro, ella se lo apartó con un débil manotazo y como pudo se las arregló para abrir el capó. Rememorando las indicaciones que le había dado el mecánico de la UHK la vez que se le presentó una situación similar a esta, Sakura comprobó los niveles de aceite del motor. Cuando limpió la varilla en el clínex y vio que por lo menos eso estaba en orden, procedió a verificar que la caja de fusible estuviera correctamente cerrada. Esa tampoco parecía ser la causa de la avería; así que alumbrando flacamente con la linterna, Sakura se puso a mover el cableado que rodeaba el motor hasta que dio con una manguera rota. Y maldijo.

Como por enésima vez en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, ella se dio cuenta que su día sí podía ir peor. Empeorar era todo lo que hacía desde ayer en la mañana cuando Sasuke la relegó de la investigación para darle su puesto a la sosa de Karin. En tan poco tiempo, Sakura había pasado de llevar una vida medianamente normal, a convertirse en la renegada de la Unidad en pleno. Optando por seguir su plan B, suspiró profundo aunando las fuerzas para cerrar el capó, cuando de súbito la luz blancuzca de las farolas de una auto recortaron su silueta en la oscuridad; el ruido del motor amortiguado por la lluvia. Asustada, Sakura tanteó el bolsillo de sus jeans en busca de su teléfono celular, pero antes de que ella advirtiera que no lo traía consigo, una voz familiar la llamó por su nombre. Automáticamente, ella se volvió sobre sus talones y haciendo visera con sus manos mitigó la luz de los faros sobre sus ojos para notar a un hombre alto y complexión fornida correr hacía ella con una cazadora de cuero negro a manera de paraguas sobre la cabeza.

—¿Sakura? —volvió a decir—. ¿Eres tú realmente?

No lo identificó hasta que lo tuvo en frente y él dejó caer la chaqueta sobre los hombros de ella. Cuando lo hizo, un frío estrangulador, que nada tenía que ver con el arrecio del clima, la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Mientras su cuerpo agradecía la nueva proporción de calor, ella procuró poner distancia entre ambos, solo que sus movimientos fueron torpes en contraste con las maniobras agiles del hombre, quien sujetándola con rapidez no la dejó marchar.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —se hizo eco ella, sacando la voz a duras penas.

Sasuke notó por la rigidez en su postura y su expresión furibunda que realmente no quería tenerlo cerca. La soltó como si su piel le hubiera quemado los dedos y resopló con fuerza.

—Iba a casa. Ya es tarde.

Sakura miró de arriba a abajo de la calzada. ¿Así que no solo se había quedado accidentada en el vecindario más inhóspito de Konoha, sino que lo había hecho en el sector de Sasuke? Lo dicho. Su día siempre podía ser más nefasto.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu carro?

—No lo sé. Está averiado.

Sasuke miró el vehículo con el capó a medio cerrar.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? —Su voz sonó cautelosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros al tiempo que él pasaba por su lado. Mediante una rápida inspección, determinó:

—Debemos llamar a una grúa. —Sacó el teléfono y habló con alguien un par de minutos; Sakura no estaba escuchando hasta que sintió un tirón en su brazo—. Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

—Por supuesto que no. Tomaré un taxi.

—No hallarás un taxi en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Pues caminaré.

—Bien —murmuró Sasuke; la mandíbula tensada—. ¿Al menos sabes dónde estás?

Ella no dijo nada, pero por la palidez recién adquirida de su rostro, Sasuke supo que él tenía el control de la situación.

—Vivo a un par de casas de aquí. Ichiarakus está al otro lado de la ciudad.

—No me importa.

—Irás conmigo, Sakura. No me importa que no me quieras cerca, pero deberías de saber que este es un vecindario peligroso, aun si no fuera de noche y estuviera a punto de desatarse una tormenta.

—No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte —porfió, abofeteando la mano con la que él la estaba agarrando.

—Lo harás —precisó él; su tono no admitía réplica—. Te cambiarás y si no quieres que te lleve, llamaremos un taxi. Es mi última palabra.

**…**

Sasuke se había cansado de ser indulgente con Sakura.

Desde que llegó a Konoha, hace más o menos un par de meses, no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de complacerla. Se había mantenido alejado de ella tanto como su propia necesidad se lo permitía. No armó el escándalo al que tenía legítimo derecho cuando se enteró de lo que Sakura había hecho con la hija de ambos; más que nada porque lo culpaba a Itachi y no a ella. Se quedó al margen cuando descubrió la relación que mantenía con el fiscal Hyuga, a pesar de saber que él solo la estaba utilizando como carne de cañón. Además, había accedido, casi que sin condiciones, a ser el donante de Sarada; la hija que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Y todo, en absoluto, lo había hecho por ella. La misma mujer que mientras conducían hasta allí no había hecho otra cosa más que ignorarlo y ahora mismo lo miraba con la repugnancia de la que eran merecedores únicamente los más viles criminales. Neji Hyuga, por ejemplo.

—Deja de mirarme así —exigió, vertiendo té caliente en una taza. Dejó la tetera sobre la encimera de la estufa y caminó los pasos que separaban la angosta cocina de la estancia.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, el apartamento de Sasuke había resultado ser un lugar no muy espacioso, pero acogedor. Compuesto por una sola habitación que ella había podido detallar desde el sillón en el que permanecía sentada, un cómodo baño al final del corto pasillo y una estancia rectangular que compartía su espacio entre la sala y la cocina. Apenas con lo necesario para una persona, Sakura no fue capaz de imaginarlo viviendo en un sintió así hasta que lo vio desenvolverse como pez en el agua dentro de las cuatro paredes. Él era un Uchiha, después de todo. Y si había algo que siempre había ostentado la familia de Sasuke era dinero. Ella había supuesto que después de la muerte de Fugaku y de los problemas que este último siempre tuvo con su primogénito, Sasuke debía de haber heredado una considerable fortuna. Tal vez no era así del todo.

—¿Cómo te miro? —replicó, lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada y negándose en redondo a tomar la taza de té que él le ofrecía.

—Así —Sasuke dejó la taza sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal que estaba junto al sillón donde Sakura se sentó desde que llegaron unos minutos atrás—. Como si quisieras matarme.

—Quiero matarte.

—Lo sé. Pero no deberías ser tan obvia.

—¿Dándome clases de evasión a la justicia?

—Tal vez te ayuden a sortear tus nuevos antecedentes criminales.

—Yo no tengo antecedentes criminales —refutó, dándose por vencida con un temblor y tomando la taza para darle un sorbo.

La menta caliente fue una agradable sensación en su boca; sus dientes cesaron de castañear. Sus ojos fueron a parar en Sasuke, sentado de perfil con el pelo oscuro contra su anguloso rostro y la ropa húmeda, pegándosele al cuerpo como una segunda piel, se veía realmente como alguien irreal.

—No es lo que el fiscal Yakushi dice.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de la ensoñación.

—Pensé que no te agradaba —señaló, sintiendo nauseas al recordar la mueca triunfante de Kabuto Yakushi cuando salieron del tribunal de arraigo.

Con un ligero temblor de sus dedos entumecidos, puso la taza en la mesita de nuevo y estudió a Sasuke como si de una criatura exótica se tratara. Después de la sentencia, ella pensó que quien se vería más satisfecho sería él, pero al toparse con su rostro sereno solo halló duda y un ligero tinte de contrariedad.

—No lo hace. —Se mostró de acuerdo, recostándose en el brazo del sillón donde descansaba una pila de toallas húmedas—. Lo que no significa que no tenga la razón a la larga.

El se giró para tocarla, aunque finalmente no lo hizo. Ante la cercanía del hombre, Sakura se estremeció. Era como si estuvieran presos en una burbuja de tensión que los mantenía inmóviles; cohibidos de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Neji no es un asesino.

Y la burbuja se rompió. Sasuke resopló, lanzándole una mirada irritada y dijo:

—Eso no está a discusión, Sakura. —Al detectar su propia rudeza en la expresión espantada de la forense, el detective se envaró, respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente mientras hablaba—. Me refiero, a que eso es algo que determinará un jurado. Es evidente que tú y yo no estamos siendo, precisamente, imparciales.

Ella rodó los ojos y aunque trató de ser cortante, su respuesta se vio afectada por la vibración en su voz y el temblor de su cuerpo todavía mojado.

—Necesito salir de aquí.

—Debes bañarte primero —Indicó con un ausente movimiento de cabeza hacía la puerta abierta del baño—. Hay agua caliente en la tina.

—No me gustan las tinas.

Sasuke parpadeó, perplejo. Como creyendo que había olvidado algo, pero sin ser capaz de recordarlo.

—Toma una ducha entonces —siseó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura se levantó, luchando con la molestia. Iba dirigirse al baño sin decir nada más, pero fue como si alguien hubiese tirado de ella, haciéndola detener en seco y hubiese colocado las palabras en su boca para ser escupidas por su lengua sin previamente ser procesadas por su cerebro.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto, Sasuke? ¿Por qué siempre me dañas de alguna manera horrible y después te comportas como si te importara? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no puedes dejarme en paz?

—Porque no dejas de actuar como una tonta —le recriminó, acercándose a ella con pasos rápidos y respiración entrecortada—. Porque tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada. Porque sé que vas a salir lastimada. Pero no quiero que eso pase, porque maldita sea, Sakura, te amo.

Sakura lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción. Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; lo que eso implicaba y cayó en un silencio consternado. El tiempo dejó de pasar y cuando retomó la marcha lo hizo de una forma tan vertiginosa que los oídos de Sakura empezaron a zumbar; el piso bajo sus pies a tambalearse. Ahogada, boqueó como queriendo absorber aire, pero sus pulmones no le respondieron. Lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser más que una puta broma del destino. Porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, no podía estar diciéndole a ella, diez años después, que sí la amaba después de todo. No podía.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de desatar y tal vez, queriendo remediarlo, Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la oyó diciendo en un hilo de voz:

—Tú no me amas. —El corazón de Sakura estaba desbocado; el pulso latiéndole frenético detrás de la orejas como quien tiene una pesadilla de la que no puede despertar—. Nunca lo hiciste.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó más.

—Te equivocas —dijo—. Solo parecía que no. Nunca fuiste capaz de notarlo, ¿cierto?

Ella sintió la sangre precipitarse a su rostro, acalorándole las mejillas. Quiso hablar, por Dios que quiso, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban completamente inutilizadas de todos modos. Hizo un gesto de abrumada negación con la cabeza y trató de alejarse, pero Sasuke fue otra vez más rápido: la tomó por los hombros, la volvió, cercándola entre la pared del pasillo y su propio cuerpo y sin esperar un consentimiento que sabía jamás le sería otorgado de nuevo, la besó desesperadamente. Como si sus labios fueran el oxígeno que le hacía falta para respirar. Sakura emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando la lengua de Sasuke invadió su boca, desvaneciendo el sabor a menta del té de sus papilas gustativas; a partir de allí se sintió mareada. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban forcejeó para zafarse; no muy segura de qué haría si lo lograba, no muy segura de si eso era lo que verdaderamente quería. Y así de avasallador sería el beso de Sasuke que antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, se halló correspondiéndolo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Estoy feliz. **

**Sí, sé que muchas NejiSaku's querrán matarme después de esto, pero esta escena -como sabrán entender- era inevitable y dado ese corazón mío SasuSaku que aún se acelera con cosas como estas, es una de mis favoritas. Realmente, amé escribir este capítulo y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado un poco. Ojalá el hecho de que no los haya hecho esperar tanto (no ha transcurrido ni un mes desde la última actualización/Yo también estoy sorprendida) sirva de atenuante para este final de capítulo tan... ustedes califiquen. **

**Se les quiere y solo les advertiré que habrán de ahora en adelante muchos momentos entre este par. No olvidemos que Neji está preso. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	14. Preludio

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil de delito**

**...**

**Capítulo****13: Preludio**

**…**

Tras escuchar la puerta abrirse, en un gesto casi reflejo, Sasuke se removió en su silla detrás del escritorio y clavó su atizada mirada en Karin, sin estar mirándola realmente; sus ojos de carbón, perdidos en algún lugar del planeta, en cualquier fragmento del tiempo.

Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se enfrascara en el pasado. No. Él era práctico. A él ni siquiera le interesaba el porvenir; lo único que siempre ocupaba su mente era el presente. El hoy. Salvo por esa mañana en la que no podía alejar sus recuerdos de lo acaecido la noche anterior en la sala de su departamento. Tal vez sus recuerdos se hubieran permitido volar un poco más lejos. Al día en que Sakura irrumpió en su vida; el día que la dejó entrar.

Sabía. Maldita sea, siempre los supo, que le rompería el corazón. Lo hizo. Para cualquiera, inclusive para Sakura, él no había sentido nada por ella. Quizá era difícil imaginarlo, pero la había amado; más de lo que podía soportar. Por eso se fue. El amor es una carga demasiado pesada; no que él fuera un perezoso, pero sí era un cobarde. Ella siempre esperó lo mejor de él, intentó sacar lo mejor en él y Sasuke, cobardemente, simplemente la había apartado antes de que ella descubriera que no había nada que esperar, nada más para mostrar, porque él ya no tenía nada. Estaba vacío. Y ella no se merecía alguien vacío.

Esa última noche; la noche que Sakura quedó embaraza de la hija que se les estaba muriendo, él había tratado de darle lo que tanto ella había querido y aunque su amor era verdadero, no pudo dejar de sentirse como un mentiroso. Porque ese no era él. Después de la muerte de su madre, los desprecios de su padre y la enemistad con su hermano, no había quedado mucho que rescatar. Y Sasuke se fue y no la llevó con él.

Su peor error.

Sasuke ya había descubierto que lo que siempre temió no fue romper el corazón de Sakura, lo que siempre quiso evitar era que ella rompiera el suyo. Y finalmente, Sakura lo había hecho; no que no se lo mereciera; no que por eso, doliera menos. Su cabeza era una vorágine de recuerdos, unos más turbulentos que otros. En ese instante, él no podía apartar de sus ojos la figura menuda y distorsionada por la lluvia de Sakura con un paraguas sobre su cabeza. Desde la ventana empapada de su departamento, a una considerable distancia de donde ella se hallaba, Sasuke podía notar que sus hombros temblaban violentamente por el llanto que ya no estaba conteniendo. La vio precipitarse dentro del auto sin mostrar una tentativa de mirar atrás, tal cual lo había hecho él cuando la dejó en aquel parque de remolques hace diez años. La vio desaparecer en la espesura de una noche tan tormentosa como sus sentimientos; tan oscura como su propia alma.

Solo cuando el auto estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, Sasuke se permitió expulsar, en una sola expiración, todo el aire que había retenido desde que ella salió de la residencia. Había sido Sakura la que rompió el beso. El beso que se habían estado dando ¡Habían! Porque aunque él no pudiera precisar por cuánto tiempo, estaba seguro que hubo un momento en el que ella no solo dejó de resistirse, sino que había respondido con la misma urgencia al contacto de sus labios. Era como si hubieran reanudado una vieja, pero conocida danza. Era como hace diez años… hasta que Sakura le había empujado con una vehemencia que solo pudo haberle sido otorgada por la indignación y él advirtió, con más terror que asombro, la fiereza contenida en el brillo verdoso de sus ojos. Esa no era la mirada que debía tener alguien que lo había besado como ella acababa de hacerlo; así que concluyó que esa anuencia y esa pasión que no terminaba de procesar, habían sido un mero espejismo.

El dolor hizo más claro el recuerdo.

―_¡No vuelvas a tocarme!_ ―le había ordenada ella.

―_No lo haré_ ―le aseguró él cuando logró sacar la voz―. _No si no quieres que lo haga. _

―_No quiero. _

―_También me besaste. _

―_Por supuesto que no lo hice._

―_Lo hiciste, Sakura. Sé detectar esas cosas; sobre todo cuando vienen de ti. _

Ella le lanzó una mirada rebosante de rencor.

―_Solo quería…_ ―Había empezado Sakura; la voz a la altura de un susurro―._ Solo quería comprobar que ya no sentía nada por ti. Y no lo siento. _

Si le había mentido para herirlo, a él no le importó. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el ahogo de su propio dolor como para adivinar si la crueldad de Sakura era solo instinto de conservación.

―_Al fin soy libre de ti, Sasuke Uchiha. _

―¿Sasuke? ¿Estás escuchándome, Sasuke Uchiha?

Aún medio atrapado por en la telaraña del recuerdo, Sasuke parpadeó, aturdido. Justo en frente de él estaba Karin Uzumaki; su encendida melena roja resaltaba desordenada sobre la bata blanca de laboratorio mientras le blandía unos papeles con el ceño arrugado.

―¿Vas a prestarme atención? ―le reclamó ella.

Él la miro y, esta vez, sus oscuros ojos parecieron advertirla.

―¿Qué decías? ―murmuró, desconcertado. ¿Hace cuánto que ella estaba allí?

Entre ofendida y hastiada, Karin tomó una bocanada de aire y, evitando jalarse de la crines, repitió:

―Te decía que dos protocolos de autopsias le fueron practicados al cadáver del callejón entre el día del hallazgo y ayer. Uno fue hecho por patólogos del Departamento de Ciencias Forenses de la UHK, y el otro por un equipo de Anatomía Patológica del Ministerio Público.

―¿Por qué dos autopsias?

―Ordenes de la jefa.

Al oír eso, Sasuke desestimó el asunto. A la mierda Anko Mitarashi y sus razones. Él tenía cosas más relevantes en las que ocuparse.

―¿Han logrado identificarlo?

―Aún no. Pero eso no es lo realmente interesante. Según el informe que acabo de recibir del MP, que coincide con el que yo consigné en tu despacho a primera hora de la mañana… ―Karin se abstuvo de censurarle el hecho de que aún no lo hubiera leído―…. La causa de muerte es envenenamiento por una alta concentración de 'chakra'. La misma…

―La misma sustancia tóxica que asesinó a Tenten Nohara. ―completó por ella―. Pero eso ya lo sospechábamos ¿Qué tiene de interesante, entonces?

―Esto ―dijo la forense, haciéndola entrega de otro folio mientras le explicaba―. Es un documento adjunto al protocolo de autopsia del MP. Al parecer, a altas horas de la noche de ayer, ellos realizaron un procedimiento al cadáver de un sujeto identificado como Deidara Genkai y el resultado que arrojó es el mismo. Mi contacto en el Ministerio Público hasta se atreve a aventurar que la dosis que asesinó a nuestro hombre es exactamente igual a la localizada en este otro sujeto.

―¿Por qué tienen ellos información que nosotros no manejamos? Somos la Unidad de Homicidios de Konoha.

―Deidara Genkai estaba siendo investigado por el Departamento de Narcóticos, en un caso de tráfico marítimo de estupefacientes. Allanaron una de sus residencias y lo consiguieron muerto, mostrando los mismos signos: muerte aparente por ligadura, pero una vez que se sabe qué se está buscando, fue fácil para ellos deducir que también había sido envenenado con 'chakra'. Las evidencias coinciden con los hallazgos de Sakura durante la necropsia de Tenten Nohara. Creo que si ella no hubiese determinado correctamente la causa de muerte, a estas alturas todavía estaríamos pensando que todos estos sujetos fueron estrangulados.

Como pudo, Sasuke contuvo el estremecimiento de dolor que la mención de Sakura le produjo, sin percatarse siquiera cuánto le molestaba a Karin tener que admitir que su colega desempeñaba excelentemente bien el cargo del que acababa de ser oficialmente destituida. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina a Karin, pero todas sus miradas eran así por lo que ésta ni se inmutó. Se le quedó mirando revisar los papeles de nuevo al tiempo que él le decía:

―No me digas que mi acaso por asesinato se va a volver un vulgar caso de drogas. No me digas que toda esta mierda es por drogas.

―No lo creo ―dijo Karin.

―Eso espero ―musitó él.

―¿Aún no lo ves?

Sasuke le frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Sasuke, Deidara fue asesinado ayer, en algún momento entre las dos de la tarde y las ocho de la noche.

Él la miró sin comprender y cuando Karin se dio cuenta abrió la boca para continuar, pero la luz se hizo de repente en su cabeza y Sasuke la detuvo con un gesto de la mano; la voz de Sakura haciendo eco en su mente:

_Neji no es un asesino._

―¿Dónde está Neji Hyuga? Necesito hablar con él.

―Ya fijaron fecha para su juicio. Fue trasladado directamente de los separos de la Corte de Arraigo a la Estatal de Konoha.

―¿Tan rápido?

Karin se alzó de hombros.

―¿Él solo es la punta del Iceberg, no es así?

―Eso parece ―le dijo Karin al tiempo que la voz de Sakura volvía a reproducirse alta y clara en su cabeza:

_Neji no es un asesino._

**…**

Tratando de acallar el sordo dolor de su corazón, Rin Nohara releyó la noticia una y otra vez. Esa mañana, el titular destacaba en la portada de todos los periódicos de la ciudad: _¿Neji Hyuga, culpable o inocente? Comienza la carrera por la justicia._

―Claro que es culpable ―bramó ella, como si la duda fuera un insulto.

―Es lo que va a determinar la Corte ―Al otro lado de la amplia mesa de pino, se oyó la calmada voz de Obito Uchiha―. Van a enjuiciarlo ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la mirada perdida; Obito, refrenando la debilidad que su esposa siempre ha supuesto para él, se contuvo de ir a consolarla. La escuchó cuando dijo:

―Quiero que lo condenen. Que pague por lo que le hizo a mi sobrina.

―Lo hará ―sentenció él mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Itachi que cruzaba el umbral de la amplia estancia; los rápidos pasos amortiguados por la mullida alfombra persa―. Eso puedo prometértelo.

―¿Desayunarás con nosotros? ―le preguntó Rin a Itachi cuando lo vio; la inflexión queda.

―En realidad, voy de salida ―moduló el interpelado con sequedad al tiempo que le entrega una misiva a Obito.

Para Itachi seguía siendo extraño que, aun cuando Rin parecía ser una mujer extremadamente perspicaz, todavía no se diera cuenta que él solo era un rehén más en esa casa. La misma casa atiborrada de recuerdos, pulidos pisos de madera y milenarias piezas de arte en la que se había criado de niño; la misma casa donde alguna vez había tenido una familia.

Cuando Obito leyó la nota, arrugó el cejo en dirección a Itachi.

―¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

―Anoche.

―¿Quién más lo sabe?

―Es de dominio público.

―¿Qué paso? ―quiso saber Rin.

Obito despidió a Itachi con un gesto y posó la mirada en su esposa.

―¿Sabías que Kakashi Hatake es el abogado de Neji Hyuga?

―Eso es imposible ―rebatió ella―. Kakashi jamás me haría algo así.

**…**

La preocupación de Neji por el hecho de que Sakura hubiera hallado una manera de burlar los controles de Sasuke y conseguir que la dejaran verlo, se acrecentó cuando el guardia que fue por él a su celda compartida –en la prisión nada era individual- confirmó que su visita era una mujer. A Neji le hubiese gustado negarse a recibirla, pero el oficial le había dejado claro que no era como que él estuviese en un retiro espiritual en un país exótico donde podía decidir qué visitas recibir y cuáles no, dependiendo de su grado de afecto por la persona o simplemente el humor con el que hubiera amanecido el día en cuestión. El granuja a cargo de escoltarlo había sido competentemente categórico al especificar que o las recibía todas o simplemente no recibía ninguna. Así de sencillo; nada de medias tintas o frívolos caprichos. Dado que Neji necesitaba mantenerse en constante consulta con su abogado y conocía al dedillo –aunque nunca antes le habían molestado sus métodos- que tan bastardos podían llegar a ser los guardias de la Cárcel Estatal de Konoha, aceptó verla.

Mientras recorría los oscuros y laberínticos pasillos de la prisión, prestando ocasional atención a las obscenidades que los otros reclusos le escupían al pasar frente a sus celdas, Neji trató de pensar en lo que le diría a Sakura para ahuyentarla. Mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo de piedra agrietada, observando las enrejadas sombras a sus pies, contando maquinalmente cada paso que lo separaba de ella. Sabía que si quería logar su cometido tendría que decirle algo terriblemente duro. En la última semana, ella le había demostrado que quería estar con él más de lo ninguna mujer, incluida su fallecida ex novia, lo había hecho alguna vez. Por eso le había tomado la palabra a Sasuke e intentaba dejarla al margen de todo esto; protegerla de un desastre que nada tenía que ver con ella. Pero a pesar de sus intenciones, Neji dudaba de su capacidad para conseguir las palabras hirientemente correctas que la alejaran. Sakura, y era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, podía llegar a ser una persona obstinadamente terca. En consecuencia, él ya había medio preparado un discurso que empezaba con lo poco que le podía ofrecer estando en la situación en la que estaba y en lo mucho que ella se merecía alguien mejor. Alguien cuya descripción jamás calzara con la del imbécil -e inoportunamente libre- de Sasuke Uchiha, por supuesto. Así que cuando Neji entró a un pequeño de una larga hilera de cubículos y a través del cristal distinguió los rasgos de la mujer que lo esperaba, no supo si sentirte decepcionado o aliviado. Molesto o avergonzado.

Con más indolencia que estoicismo, esperó a que el guardia lo despojara de las esposas y se retirara a no más de un metro de distancia, vigilante, mientras él tomaba lugar en la única silla de la pieza. Cuadró los hombros al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla con el aire de una pantera lista para arremeter contra su presa. Sin vacilar, descolgó el teléfono de la pared cuando vio que la mujer hacía lo mismo, pero no la dejó hablar. En su lugar, soltó con subrayada mordacidad:

―¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí?

Al otro lado del cristal, Hanabi Hyuga luchó por mantener la frustración y el desconcierto alejados de su grácil rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de dar un par de respuestas, pero las palabras parecían morir en su boca antes de ser capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

―Yo. Bueno… ―Finalmente, balbuceó―. Quería verte, supongo.

―Querías comprobar que no te hubiese delatado ―la contradijo Neji con un acento profundamente adusto.

Hanabi sacudió la cabeza para desechar los argumentos, a su juicio, irracionales de Neji. Procuró conjurar una respuesta tan rápida como audaz, pero se dio por vencida al segundo desastroso intento. Por la mirada desorbitada y los gestos tembleques que hacía mientras intentaba acomodarse su impecablemente acicalado conjunto blanco, Neji supuso que no había sido nada agradable por lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allí. Esa era la cárcel de mayor seguridad del país, recordó el fiscal, por lo que era obvio que los métodos de requisas eran bastante agresivos, por no decir denigrantes.

―Solo quería saber cómo estabas ―murmuró; sus ojos muy abiertos sin enfocar nada en específico―. Saber si necesitabas algo.

―Estoy de lujo. ―La mordacidad en la voz de Neji era animosamente cortante―. Preso y a punto de morir. No podría pedir nada más ¿o sí?

Hanabi se quedó en silencio; su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acelerado. Él hubiese querido ser capaz de regodearse en su malestar, pero la extrema palidez y los oscuros anillos que contorneaban los ojos de su prima, más que complacerlo lo perturbaban.

―Yo… No digas eso, por favor.

Vadeando la flaca iluminación más allá del vidrio blindado, Neji observó distraídamente las otras reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en la sala de visitas; ninguna parecía tan tensa como la suya. Se encogió de hombros en su overol naranja, aplastando con energía la idea de empatía. Hanabi, reconsideró él, no merecía su misericordia.

―Pensé que era lo que querías.

Nadie podía culparlo. La deslealtad era el credo familiar: por generaciones de Hyuga, ellos se habían traicionado los unos a los otros por razones menos viles que la ambición y las ansias de poder. Neji lo sabía; Hanabi igual. Y era la fe en la credibilidad de esa naturaleza lo que le había permitido a Neji entender por qué era él (a pesar de que ambos cargaran con la misma cuota de culpa sobre sus hombros) y no ella, el que estaba encerrado en una celda a punto de ser castigado –con la pena de muerte- por un crimen del que podría salir ileso si hubiera contado con la ayuda adecuada.

―Obviamente, no quiero que te maten ―suspiró su prima con voz rígida; Neji no advirtió que intentaba contener un sollozo.

El fiscal rodó los ojos y su rostro adoptó una expresión de punzante desdén hacia ella mientras tocaba las marcas rosáceas que las apretadas esposas habían dejado sobre la lívida tez de sus muñecas.

―Es en serio ―insistió ella con una nota de manifiesto desespero.

Abandonando el movimiento, Neji ajustó el agarre sobre el teléfono y musitó en una voz –por lo menos para Hanabi- arrolladoramente calmada:

―Me permitiré dudar de eso.

―Te lo prometí.

―Los Hyuga no somos precisamente reconocidos por cumplir nuestras promesas. Menos la rama de tu familia.

Era raro que él, que nunca quiso darle poder al estigma ancestral de que había una parte de la familia Hyuga que siempre terminaba doblegando a la otra (había preferido creer que todos eran de naturaleza insidiosa y que ninguno –dadas las excepciones del caso de Hinata- era merecedor de una gloria salvadora) dijera algo que secundara una teoría con la que había estado en evidente desacuerdo por años. Pero allí estaba él, encarcelado y admitiendo que ellos eran más listos; que tenían el poder, que siempre lo tuvieron. Y lo peor, ¡que habían ganado!

―No soy así, Neji. Lo sabes.

―Más bien nos distinguimos por fabricar ingeniosas cortapisas y clavar puñaladas traperas ―Neji continuó como si su prima no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto. Rió con sarcasmo―: Tú eres excelentemente buena en eso, maldita sea.

―No me digas eso ―suplicó; una súplica que, como el temblor de sus manos sobre el teléfono, Neji no pareció notar.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces, Hanabi? ―preguntó; su voz extrañamente se había suavizado. Sin embargo, su rostro era una máscara de repugnancia cuando, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en rededor suyo, señaló―. Mira hasta donde me ha conducido haber confiado en ti y en mi… ―se interrumpió con ira para corregir rápidamente―. Y en tu padre. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí.

―Vine ayudarte.

―Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de tu ayuda. Así que paso.

―Neji…

―Esta visita se acabó ―dijo él, haciendo amago de levantarse; algo en la rotundidad de su voz desesperó a Hanabi.

―Por favor ―rogó ella casi en un chillido―. Escúchame… no puedes simplemente…

Neji soltó una risa seca y clavó sus ojos en los de su prima. Ambos grises y turbulentos; ambos atormentados por un belicoso rencor que ninguno de los dos nunca había logrado entender, pero que existía desde que tenían memoria. Él pudo ver a través de ellos su desesperación. _Irónico_, elucubró para sus adentros. Durante mucho tiempo, Neji no se permitió ver a Hanabi como algo más que una contrincante; alguien lo suficientemente diestra como para tener que cuidarse de sus intenciones si no quería repetir con ella los patrones de conducta que se habían reproducido en su familia por años. Traición. Pero una vez, a pesar de las muchas exhortaciones de su conciencia sobre las marcadas diferencias entre sus primas, él se había permitido bajar la guardia y creer que Hanabi era más como Hinata que como Hiashi. El resultado había sido catastrófico. Él había silenciado aquella voz en su cabeza que había tratado de advertirle de los riesgos de fiarse de ella. Había aprendido a sortear las situaciones incómodas, le había dado una oportunidad; una que ningún miembro de su familia merecía y ella, a la usanza Hyuga, lo había traicionado al final.

Sus ojos traspasaban el cristal y seguían clavados sobre ella, sentada en una posición casi trémula, pareciendo enferma, incluso frágil y la maldijo mentalmente por su habilidad para manipular. Si Neji no la conociera, él habría podido confundir la consternación de su prima con algo más que la obvia preocupación por sí misma. Pero él la conocía. Ahora incluso mejor que antes y podía dar fe que toda esa parafernalia de desasosiego solo era su forma de asegurarse de que lo tendría de su lado hasta el final.

―No te preocupes ―siseó él; su voz una afilada navaja que cortaba con cada silaba pronunciada―. No pienso delatarte. ―Hanabi cuadró los hombros a la defensiva; como si pusiera en duda lo que estaba escuchando―. No porque crea que merezcas algún tipo de contemplación de mi parte; sino porque nadie me creería.

A pesar de su artificiosa mesura, una prerrogativa de los Hyuga más calificados, ella pareció abatida al escucharlo; tanto que escondió el rostro para no verlo. Neji no la culpaba por no creerle. Él tampoco le hubiera creído de haber sido al revés la situación; aunque él no la hubiera traicionado en primer lugar. De haberse dado las cosas de forma viceversa, ella no se hubiese visto en la obligación de decirle lo que creía que él necesitaba oír. Este no era el caso por supuesto; Neji había sido realmente sincero en las razones por las que había decidido llevarse el secreto, 'letalmente' a la tumba. Justo cuando él iba a colgar el teléfono y dar por terminada la conversación, Hanabi habló; su voz trémula y contenida como si estuviese…

―Ne-Neji… ―su cuerpo se estremeció en varias y ligeras sacudidas al tiempo que su voz se perdía en un estrangulado silencio.

Neji deseó que Hanabi alzara el rostro para comprobar si ella realmente estaba llorando. Como obedeciendo a sus silenciosos deseos, su prima descubrió su cara; una cara que él nunca olvidaría, una cara manchada de lágrimas. Neji sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad. Ni siquiera cuando murió su madre, él había visto a Hanabi llorar; claro que ella había tenido cinco años entonces y Neji había asumido que era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que estaba pasando. Así como había asumido después, que ella tenía el suficiente control sobre sus emociones como para permitirse desmoronarse ante alguien. Ante él. Neji quiso volver a reír por la ironía, pero el sonido le raspó la garganta. Apartando la idea, él pensó que ella en serio debía estar asustada como para caer tan bajo; eso, sin embargo, no le causó la satisfacción que se supone debía causarle. Sin saber exactamente porqué, sin reparar en la presión que se instaló en su pecho al ver la contorción dolorosa de su rostro y el camino de lágrimas por sus mejillas, Neji quiso tranquilizarla:

―Te dije ―exhaló con exasperación al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo―. Que no pienso delatarte. Todos asumirían que es una mentira para salvarme.

―¿Nunca…? ―retomó Hanabi, tratando a duras penas de controlar los hipidos mientras se limpiaba el rostro torpemente. Neji la observó con curiosidad grave; ella no era de las que hacía movimientos torpes―. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que no estoy preocupada por mí? Ni siquiera ha pasado por tu cabeza que realmente por quien estoy preocupada es por ti, ¿verdad?

Todavía sentado, Neji dio un respingo, barriendo a su prima con una mirada desconcertada. Siendo honesto, había creído alguna vez que él y Hanabi podían llevar una relación civilizada: ella no tenía la manifiesta nobleza de Hinata, pero tampoco aparentaba tener la insidiosa codicia de su tío y con el tiempo y el trato, él había llegado a cogerle aprecio. El fiscal sacudió la cabeza ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él había aprendido, sin ningún esfuerzo además, a quererla. Quería a su prima por todo lo que ella era: sagaz, temeraria y abiertamente displicente. Era esa desenvoltura de Hanabi para ser ella misma delante de cualquiera que lo hizo querer ser él mismo con ella. Con los años y sus absurdas reglas implícitas de malsana convivencia, ellos habían llegado a tratarse como algo más que familiares lejanos. Ellos actuaban simplemente como hermanos.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo él, y no mentía.

―Es obvio que no ―tragó grueso Hanabi―. Veo que voy a seguir siendo el chivo expiatorio por los errores de mi padre. Pero ¿sabes una cosa, Neji? Aun cuando claramente sigues pensando que vine aquí solo para asegurarme de que no abrirás la boca, a pesar de que eso signifique que vayas a pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel y supongas que eso me tiene sin cuidado, no voy a dejarte…

―No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel ―le recordó Neji, solo por decir algo; solo porque sabía que no sería así―. Si me consiguen culpable, algo que según mi abogado, probablemente suceda, no me condenarán a cadena perpetua; me condenarán a muerte.

Hanabi gimió, horrorizada.

―No vuelvas a repetir eso. Ni siquiera lo menciones.

―Conoces la ley en Konoha: una vida por otra vida. ―A él, además, planeaban culparlo de más de un asesinato.

―No permitiré que eso suceda.

―¿Vas a entregarte? ―se burló él y enseguida, al notar la expresión desconsolada de su prima, se arrepintió.

―Eres mi hermano ―murmuró ella; la garganta apretada y terriblemente rasposa―. El único que he tenido; el único que nunca ha esperado de mí más de lo que he podido darle. Alguien con el que no he tenido que fingir y eres terriblemente arrogante, sí, y casi siempre tienes la maldita razón y te odio por eso, pero también te quiero, Neji. Más de lo que alcanzas a imaginar. ―Un caviloso silencio se colgó entre ellos por un minuto o dos. Hanabi, que después de sincerarse parecía más ensimismada en sus enredados pensamientos, pareció salir del letargo antes que el propio Neji, quien más que otra cosa se veía al borde de la conmoción―. Siempre he querido ser como tú. ―comentó ganándose una aguada mirada de su primo―. No porque crea que seas genial ni nada de eso, es solo que… Es solo que siempre he querido que mi padre me mire cómo te mira a ti.

_¿Con despreció?,_ cuestionó Neji, pareciendo brutalmente sorprendido. No pudo evitar subrayar:

―Tu padre me odia.

―No lo hace ―le aclaró ella―. Él simplemente odia el hecho de que no seas su hijo. Mi padre no soporta que tu padre le haya ganado también en eso.

De repente, Neji recordó la oscura telaraña que envolvía el rencor de su tío hacía él. Lo recordó en la cabaña, acariciando las cosas de su madre, pisando el retrato de su padre, profanando el recuerdo de ambos y la simple remembranza fue un cerillo para la yesca de su ardiente ira. Neji sintió una punzada de desprecio por su tío y cuando volvió a mirar a Hanabi solo pudo recordar una cosa: ellos, efectivamente, eran hermanos. Sí. ¿Pero acaso no había Hiashi Hyuga traicionado a su hermano gemelo?

**…**

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Sakura, lanzándole una mirada de recelo al sobre que le tendía Ino―. Ya tengo mi carta de destitución, por si te interesa saberlo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras Sakura iba almacenando en una caja las pocas pertenencias que todavía reposaban sobre su escritorio. O mejor dicho, el que a partir de ahora pasaría a ser el escritorio de alguien más.

―Lo dejaron en tu casillero. Y como ya lo desocupaste, pensé en traértelo.

―¿Y ahora me hablas?

―Tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta, Sakura. Eso no significa que quería que te despidieran.

―Solo me suspendieron.

―Van a darle tu puesto a otra persona. ―acotó Ino con la mirada un poco acuosa y los labios trémulos.

―Tal vez a Karin.

Ino hizo mala cara.

―Detesto a Karin. Y tú eres mi mejor amiga; no quiero que te vayas.

―Lo sé ―sonrió Sakura, tristemente―. Me refiero a que sé que tenías todo el derecho de molestarte. Pero no te conté nada, no porque no confiara en ti, Ino. Lo hice para evitar que te pasara lo que me está pasando ahora. Sé cuánto te importa tu trabajo.

La psiquiatra siguió a su amiga alrededor de la oficina vacía. Sin las posesiones de Sakura, el sitio se veía completamente impersonal, como cualquier oficina de la UHK. Al fondo, ella bajó las persianas y apagó una lámpara de mesa que durante años había reposado en la cartela del archivador. Años. Era el tiempo que llevaba su amiga dirigiendo cabalmente el Departamento de Patología Forense de la Unidad de Homicidios y parecía mentira que eso estuviera a punto de cambiar.

―Y si yo no supiera lo mucho que a ti te importa el tuyo, sería capaz de entender lo que te llevó a ayudar a un asesino como Neji Hyuga.

―Neji no es un asesino.

―Eso no es lo que dice la ley.

―La ley no siempre garantiza la justicia, Ino ―Sakura se acercó y le arrebató el sobre que ella sostenía; lo arrojó a la caja que sostenía con una de sus piernas flexionadas sin echarle un vistazo siquiera―. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

―¿Por eso lo ayudaste? ¿Porque crees que es inocente?

―Lo es ―le aseguró Sakura, encaminándose hacía la salida.

Ino respiró profundo, como cuando trataba de no decir algo que sabía que no debía.

―Tiene el sello de la fiscalía ―repuso en su lugar―. ¿No lo vas a leer?

―No. Ya sé lo que es. ―La psiquiatra la escrutó con impaciencia; Sakura se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina. Antes de que su amiga la siguiera, le explicó―. Es una citación para el juicio de Neji, Ino. Eso lo que es.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora. Ya se acerca el final y espero ir desvelando todo con la suficiente claridad para que no crean que les metí gato por liebre. Ojalá les haya gustado; cuéntenme qué tal. **

**Aprovecho para hacer auto promoción... Lo invito a leer un nuevo fic NejiSaku: El precio a pagar. Ya colgué el primer capi; es una historia en la que tenía tiempo trabajando, pero no se las quería presentar sin antes actualizar esta. Espero sea de su agrado. **

**Feliz existencia**


	15. El juicio (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El móvil de delito**

**…**

**Capítulo 14: El juicio (Parte I)**

**…**

Sin siquiera percatarse del hecho, sus piernas habían tomado la sostenibilidad de dos marusas de algodón; así que cuando Sakura intentó levantarse de la silla que había ocupado durante la última media hora en la sala del juzgado donde suelen esperar los testigos de un juicio en desarrollo, las piernas le fallaron, haciéndola casi trastabillar en el proceso. Reponiéndose, la forense respiró hondó y pegó la espalda a la pared de madera para conseguir mantenerse de pie. Se acomodó el puño del bléiser negro que decidió usar esa mañana y, antes de enfrascarse en los rigores de la contingencia que se avecinaba, volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire.

Estaba nerviosa. Jodida y terriblemente histérica.

Tres sucesos transcendentales tenían lugar en ese preciso momento. Se estremeció cuando el recuerdo del primero asaltó su mente sin aviso ni permiso. A estas horas, Sarada y Sasuke debían estar siendo ingresados al quirófano. Al recordarlo, una agresiva opresión se hizo de cada músculo de su corazón; el dolor fue casi insoportable.

**…**

A pesar de que nunca había sentido ningún apego por el inmaculado blanco de las habitaciones de hospital, la figura amodorrada de Sarada era para ella una cosa fascinante. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que la veía dormir y aunque las circunstancias no eran ni por asomo las que ella había imaginado en las fantasías más inverosímiles de su mente, el poder velar su sueño por un instante era, igualmente, un hecho que la emocionaba sobremanera; al punto del frenesí.

Sus ojos verdes vagaban desorbitados de la vibración de la cobija que le cubría el pecho a la niña, marcando el ritmo de su respiración asistida, a la cánula de su nariz que la conectaba al tanque de oxígeno. Sabía que estaba enferma; fue lo primero que supo cuando Sarada reapareció en su vida, pero hasta este momento la gravedad de esa enfermedad que la estaba matando no había adquirido un matiz tan grotescamente real. Pero ahora que estaba allí, era tan palpable como la criatura que dormitaba inerte en esa cama. Su hija se moría. Y si eso llegaba a suceder, ella no lograría conocerla nunca. No conseguiría que algún día la perdonara por haber sido una estúpida trastornada; no podría explicarle lo arrepentida que estaba por haber sido una cobarde y no haber luchado por ella con uñas y dientes, como hacen las madres verdaderas. Y, en definitiva, jamás se enteraría de cuánto la amaba y de todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella.

Un ruido metálico sacó a Sakura de sus cavilaciones y, solo entonces, al fijarse en la alteración de uno de los indicadores de vitalidad registrados en el monitor del _holter_, se dio cuenta del nudo prieto que le atenazaba la garganta y de que tenía las mejillas bañadas en llanto.

Su hija se moría.

Sakura resopló, ahogando un chillido y dio un sigiloso paso al frente para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden con los signos vitales de la pequeña. El ritmo cardíaco había disminuido considerablemente debido al esfuerzo que suponía para sus pulmones enviar oxígeno a su corazón. Pero eso era algo natural en pacientes con una aplasia medular tan avanzada como la de Sarada, por lo que, impotente, Sakura solo se limitó a observarla.

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_ —rugió Konan cuando la sorprendió en la habitación. Tomándola del brazo expulsó a la forense.

—_¡Suéltame! _—Sakura se la sacudió bruscamente mientras apoyaba su peso en el tabique de estuco del largo pasillo—. _Solo quería verla antes de…_

—_Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. _

—_Ella es mi hija_ —expuso Sakura, harta de sentirse relegada en todo lo concerniente a Sarada—. _Y la veré cuantas veces quiera. _

Konan soltó una risotada estentórea, aunque demasiado rasposa para ser sincera.

—_¿Bromeas? ¿Tu hija?_

—_Sí_ —le dijo la forense sin dejarse amedrentar por la hostilidad con la que Konan la trataba—. _Mía y de Sasuke._

—_A ver, Sakura, aclaremos algo: un padre es cualquier cosa menos lo que tú y Sasuke han sido para ella. Tú la abandonaste y él hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía que existía. El haber aportado material genético para la concepción de Sarada no los convierte en sus padres. Y eso es algo que tienes que recordar cada vez que creas tener algún derecho sobre mi hija._

Sakura hubiera querido rebatir; decirle que ella ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando; que desconocía la mayoría de las circunstancias que la separaron de Sarada. Pero cuando intentó hablar, una tensión nerviosa se apoderó de sus cuerdas vocales y las palabras simplemente no acudieron a su llamado; algo que, en su lugar, sí hicieron las lágrimas.

**…**

—¡Sakura!

Sobresaltada, la aludida salió del trance y posó la vista sobre la expresión adusta de su interlocutor. Kakashi Hatake la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mueca de indignación en sus labios.

—Estás en la luna, mujer —le reprochó como cuando era su profesor de Derecho Penal en la facultad y ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, transportándose de la clase a algún lugar de su inconsciente. Justo como ahora—. Y traes una pinta horrible. ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? —Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Kakashi solo la siguió observando con decepcionante sospecha—. Sabía que no podrías con esto.

Esa era la segunda cosa transcendental que estaba pasando: el juicio de Neji. Hoy, Sakura cruzaría esa monumental puerta de madera a su costado, se subiría al estrado y mentiría para salvarlo.

—Claro que puedo.

—Lo que digas.

—Pero todo sería más fácil si me hubieras dejado hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sakura, soy tu asesor legal, no tu cómplice.

—Podías haberme ayudado.

—No.

Sakura murmuró una blasfemia con el volumen suficiente para que el receptor de su mal talante la escuchara.

—Lo que digas —repitió Kakashi, indolente.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres verlo libre? No lo sé, pero a veces pienso que la prensa podría tener razón.

—¿Precisamente, tú le darás crédito a la prensa?

Palideciendo, Sakura se encogió de hombros. Lo que los periódicos habían publicado en los últimos días atacando la credibilidad de Kakashi Hatake, no se comparaba con lo que habían escrito de ella y la relación que guardaba con la UHK y el ex fiscal del distrito acusado de un escandaloso asesinato. Sí, ella menos que nadie debía dar pie a que se creyera que lo que la prensa divulgaba era cierto.

—Además —continuó Kakashi sin que el tono aburrido abandonara su voz—. Jamás podrías probar que Hanabi Hyuga tiene algo que ver con el asesinato. Si te hubiese ayudado a irrumpir en su departamento, lo único que habrías sacado sería una demanda por invasión a propiedad privada. Limítate a entrar a esa sala y decir exactamente lo que acordamos, ¿está claro?

Sakura asintió al tiempo que sentía la aceleración en su pulso cosquillearle la piel. Hoy, después de semanas de que se le negara el acceso para visitarlo en la cárcel, vería a Neji. Hoy por primera vez desde que los arrestaran en el aeropuerto, estaría con él en la misma sala.

Ese era el tercer suceso transcendental.

—Ya debo irme —anunció Kakashi—. La sesión se reanudará en unos minutos y Neji me espera.

**…**

—La fiscalía llama a declarar a Sakura Haruno —voceó Kabuto Yakushi desde su lugar a la derecha.

Enseguida, la puerta lateral de la sala de audiencias se abrió y una paliducha Sakura entró, mostrándose lo más estoicamente posible para su nivel de adrenalina; los ojos buscando a la única persona que deseaba ver en ese momento. Cuando la expresión impertérrita de Neji invadió sus pupilas, Sakura experimentó un cosquilleo general por todo su cuerpo y la respiración se le cortó de golpe. Según la escaza información que logró reunir en tan poco tiempo de observación, Neji se veía demacrado y extremadamente delgado, pero aun así, hermoso.

Él se esforzaba por no verla, pero cuando sus verdaderos deseos se impusieron a sus pobres intentos de ignorarla, Sakura se ruborizó al sentir la intensidad de su mirada; las piernas, más de algodón que nunca, cedieron un poco, haciéndola tropezar con una de las graderías del estrado. Luego de una desesperada maniobra, Sakura tomó asiento y sus ojos volaron otra vez hacía Neji que ya no la miraba. Mientras ella lo miraba, sin ser consciente de las miradas de odio que le lanzaban algunos asistentes a la primera audiencia pública del caso Nohara, trató de recordar los días de prácticas con Kakashi; rememorar todas las preguntas que le harían y las respectivas respuestas que debía dar, pero su mente se había perdido, como solía hacerlo, en el pasado hasta que la voz del secretario la distrajo.

—Ponga su mano derecha sobre la biblia. —Entre espasmos, Sakura obedeció—. ¿Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

Pero ella ya no estaba allí. Sus recuerdos, fijos en Neji, habían marchado en tropel hasta esa lluviosa noche. El origen todo.

**…**

Sakura recordaba ese día con lujos y detalles. No solo por la brutal tormenta que asoló a la ciudad durante horas, sino porque había sido el día que se enteró del regreso de Sasuke Uchiha. Y aunque se suponía que su retorno era la solución al mayor de sus problemas; el saber que tenía que enfrentarlo, decirle lo que su abandono la había orillado a hacer y contarle sobre la desgracia que se cernía sobre ellos, la amilanó de tal manera, que una vez logró procesar el hecho de que volvería a tenerlo en frente, se halló es un estado colérico de nervios.

Así que sí: Sakura lo recordaba todo.

Recordaba la voz apacible y el rostro indolente de Itachi cuando se lo dijo. Recordaba que Ino no se encontraba en la ciudad y por ende no tenía con quien desahogarse. Pero, sobre todo, recordaba que su madre no la amaba, que era una alcohólica y que tal vez, solo por esta ocasión, ella también tenía derecho a ahogar sus penas en una botella. Por eso, cuando se halló en la puerta de su edificio, a pesar del anunciado mal tiempo, decidió entrar a Ichilaku's por un trago, en lugar de guarecerse en la soledad de su apartamento a llorar. Lo único que le apetecía hacer por esos días.

Aunque Ichiraku's Ramen era el sitio donde había trabajado antes de egresarse como forense y quedaba en el mismo edificio donde había vivido los pasados siete años, hacía ya bastante tiempo que ni ella ni sus amigos ponían un pie en el local; al menos no en horario nocturno. Sus rutinas parecían haberse fragmentado a partir de la muerte de su antiguo jefe, Asuma Sarutobi. Y después, cuando ocurrió lo de Chougi, ellos dejaron de tener motivos para reunirse. Las tertulias de la 'Happy Hour' perdieron significado y, desde entonces, cada uno de se mantuvo tan ensimismado en sus propios asuntos, que se olvidaron que ese era el lugar donde habían pasado los mejores años de sus vidas. Sakura era la única que seguía visitando el bar, pero lo hacía más que todo durante el día y solo para asegurarse que tanto Teuchi como Ayame estuvieran bien.

Sakura entró. El lugar estaba como siempre: bullicioso y atiborrado de gente; con su estrafalaria decoración y el inconfundible olor de las risas perdidas entre las altas dosis de licor. Achicó los ojos cuando el humo de cigarrillo se fusionó con las luces multicolores, obstaculizando momentáneamente su visión, pero fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a una entusiasmada Ayame que la saludaba desde una mesa mientras atendía a la asidua clientela. Eran los mismos rostros.

Sus ojos verdes vagaron con rapidez en busca de un asiento en la barra; al detectar uno vacío, se sacó la cazadora de cuero y luego de guindarla en el respaldo de la silla, se sentó al lado de un hombre alto y de traje caro. Mientras se sacudía la humedad del cabello, ordenó un tequila; más tardó el camarero en servirle la bebida que Sakura en atragantarse con ella.

Quería olvidarlo todo.

Quería borrar de su memoria el día que concibió a Sarada: la última vez que había tenido relaciones con Sasuke y la única en la que él se había permitido mostrar algo más que deseo carnal. Ese día, Sakura creyó que había conseguido que él la amara. Lejos estaba de sospechar que se trataba de una despedida. Que cuando la dejó en los límites de aquel parque y le dijo adiós, realmente no lo volvería a ver en muchos años. Casi diez para ser exactos.

Cuando ella se encontró con Itachi, tres meses después, volvió a tener esperanzas. Para ese entonces, hacía una semana que se estaba quedando en casa de Ino, luego de que su madre la echara de la casa rodante que habitaban en el parque automotor de la ciudad, tras enterarse de su precoz embarazo.

Iba a traer al mundo a otro hijo sin padre.

—_Tanto que te lo advertí._ —Había espetado Mebuki al escucharla devolver toda la cena en el escusado—. _Pero no fuiste lista, Sakura. No lo fuiste._

Itachi no fue menos cruel:

—_¡Por Dios, mírate! Está más que claro que él no te ama, Sakura; que jamás va a hacerlo. Y si de verdad fueras una chica lista, te desharías del problema sin esperar sacar provecho de ello. _

Ella terminó pensando que ser lista era más importante que ser madre; así que temiendo que a la postre se convertiría en el vivo retrato de Mebuki, prefirió darle a Sarada la oportunidad que ella nunca tuvo. Esa, sin embargo, no fue la única razón que tuvo para hacerlo. Lo que la impelió a tomar definitivamente la decisión fue conocer de voz de Itachi lo que pensaba Sasuke.

En ese momento, Itachi Uchiha la había considerado una joven oportunista que buscaba salir de pobre con el típico ardid del embarazo. Más tarde se daría cuenta de su error. Pero, como reza un adagio popular, el mal ya estaba hecho: Sakura, impulsada más que nada por el miedo, había renunciado a su hija y cuando quiso retractarse alguien más decidió por ella. Y Sasuke estaba por enterarse, casi una década después, que alguna vez había tenido una. Descubriría que su hermano siempre lo supo y que, como era su costumbre, había interferido para que conociera la verdad hasta que él lo estimó conveniente.

Sakura engulló otro trago, deseando olvidarse que la hija que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer estaba muriendo, que ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto; salvo cifrar sus esperanzas en la indulgencia de un hombre que nunca ha sido capaz de demostrar amor por nadie.

—Pareces estresada, Sakura.

La aludida alzó la vista cuando la cariñosa voz de Teuchi llegó a sus oídos. El hombre le ofreció otro trago, que ella tomó -tal cual había venido haciendo con los anteriores- mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas ausentes, que a estas alturas de su vida le salían de una forma, extrañamente, natural.

Aún lo recordaba todo: Sasuke estaba en Konoha. Sarada estaba en peligro de muerte. Y ella… ella no sabía qué jodidos hacer con todo eso. _¡Maldita sea!,_ pregonó entre dientes, ingiriendo de golpe un nuevo trago de su bebida.

—Lo estoy —ratificó.

—Se nota —murmuró el cantinero, vertiendo más tequila en un pequeño vaso; sin embargo, este se lo entregó al hombre de traje caro y melena castaña que estaba sentado junto a Sakura—. Su tequila doble.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre en un bisbiseo silencioso, oteando de soslayo a una abstraída Sakura.

—Supongo que por eso nos has tenido abandonados, últimamente. —La miró, simulando una expresión de reproche y acto seguido, insinuó—: ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Solo el suficiente para no perder la costumbre —Ella sacudió la cabeza y le tendió el vaso vacío para que se lo llenara de nuevo—. Quiero uno de esos —dijo, señalando el trago que estaba ingiriendo el hombre de traje caro, melena castaña y, ahora que lo notaba, bastante guapo que se sentaba a su lado.

—Sakura, creo que…

Teuchi se detuvo y la miró de hito en hito mientras sopesaba que tan conveniente era contribuir a su aturdimiento. A pesar de las marcadas diferencias, el aspecto de Sakura le recordó mucho a Shikamaru cuando su vida empezó a ir de mal en peor. Justo cuando pensaba exteriorizar sus razonamientos, alguien se le adelantó:

—No deberías beber tanto.

Pese a sus conocimientos anatómicos, Sakura no supo precisar qué cambio sufrió su cuerpo, pero cuando esos penetrantes ojos grises la divisaron con un profundo e incomprensible interés, sus mejillas empezaron a arder, y su corazón se aceleró, merodeando los límites del tormento. Un extraño corrientazo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y si no hubiese estado recargada sobre la silla, seguramente, habría registrado la debilidad de sus piernas al ver como esas delicadas facciones se relajaban con el indicio de una sonrisa afectada; la comisura de sus labios a medio levantar. Él movió la boca para hablar y Sakura sintió como su corazón volvía a estremecerse, pero el hombre guapo debió arrepentirse, porque no dijo nada y ella suspiró decepcionada. Su voz era lo que más la había impactado: fuerte y sosegada; demandante y arrulladora.

—Aunque pareces necesitarlo —dijo él, finalmente, atropellando sus sentidos con el timbre masculino de su voz—. Así que te invito un trago.

Sakura no lo perdió de vista y volvió a ruborizarse. Deseó haber llevado puesto un mejor atuendo y no el desgatado vestido azul que usaba para los viernes. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza en un intento por aplacar el desorden de sus cabellos rosas.

—Este va por la casa —aclaró Teuchi, tratando de boicotear el galanteo del desconocido.

Pasando por alto las acciones sobreprotectoras del tabernero, Sakura tornó su atención en los ojos grises de su interlocutor. Realmente, tenía una mirada intensa y sus rasgos eran tan únicos y a la misma vez tan parecidos a los de alguien que no recordaba conocer o que quizás había conocido en otra vida.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que estás en buena compañía ahora —musitó Teuchi, dejando la botella de tequila sobre la superficie ceiba de la barra—. Cualquier cosa, estaré en la trastienda —dijo, subrayando la advertencia con una mirada ardiente.

Sakura asintió a manera de respuesta y se tomó su trago, poniendo por primera vez cuidado de no atragantarse. El sujeto a su lado le pasó un plato pequeño; ella recogió uno de los limones y se lo llevó a la boca. Arrugó la cara automáticamente, pero su gesto se aligeró cuando lo escuchó presentarse:

—Neji Hyuga; un gusto conocerte.

¡Por Kami-sama! Su maldita voz era casual, casi indiferente, pero había algo en la inflexión de su tono que la hacía crisparse de pies a cabeza.

Se atragantó.

—El gusto es mío —moduló, sintiéndose torpe mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Él la observó concienzudamente y ella se mostró un tanto insegura de si debía o no tomar su mano extendida—. Soy Sakura Haruno.

—Lo sé. —Ella retiró la mano antes de llegar a tocarlo y le devolvió una mirada aprensiva; él debió detectar la sospecha en sus ojos, porque enseguida aclaró—: El cantinero usó tu nombre por lo menos un par de veces antes.

La forense hizo un gesto de asentimiento al tiempo que una extraña sensación de placidez le caía en el estómago.

—Estabas escuchando.

—Lo siento —medio sonrió él—. Pero no es normal toparse con mujeres tan llamativas.

—¿Lo dices por mi cabello?

—Por tus ojos.

Sakura parpadeó para romper el inusitado, pero penetrante contacto visual y volvió el rostro para ocultar su bochorno. No tenía ni puta idea de qué era lo que le pasaba. Ella no era la clase de mujer que andaba por la vida ruborizándose por cualquier flirteo, pero por alguna razón desde que Neji Hyuga dejó caer el poder demoledor de sus ojos grises sobre ella, no podía evitar hacerlo.

—Son intensos. —dijo él bebiendo de su vaso.

—Solo son verdes.

—Siempre me ha gustado el verde.

Ella carraspeó para deshacer la piquiña del tequila en su garganta y se abanicó un poco con la mano para espantar el calor. Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato hasta que ella comentó:

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Tenías tiempo sin venir.

Los ojos de Sakura se achicaron, otra vez, con sospecha.

—También escuché eso —le explicó no muy seguro de que su entrometimiento fuera una manera correcta de causar una buena impresión—. Era prestar atención a tu plática con el cantinero o tener que escuchar a las tres chicas de allí hablando sobre las bondades de la dieta macrobiótica.

Sakura miró a las chicas que le había señalado Neji y se carcajeó cuando las reconoció. Trabajaban en el edificio de enfrente y eran clientas habituales del bar desde hace unos cinco años.

—Están en la nómina de _Exquisita_, es una revista de moda.

—¿Son modelos? —preguntó Neji.

—De tallaje.

Él arrugó la nariz ligeramente y Sakura notó, por las marcadas líneas que se le formaron, que ese era un gesto que hacía a menudo. Entonces, Neji la escaneó de pies a cabeza. Tras leer su confusión, ella lo sacó de la duda:

—Soy médico, Neji. —La punta de su lengua cosquilleó al pronunciar su nombre con la frescura que solo confieren años de relacionarse—. Médico forense.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

—Tú también pareces un modelo —le echó en cara ella, dándose cuenta muy tarde del significado de sus palabras.

Neji llenó su vaso y el de Sakura con más tequila de la botella que Teuchi les había dejado. Tomó de su trago sin dejar de vigilar a Sakura por el rabillo de ojo. Él nunca hacía eso. Nunca visitaba lugares a los que no había ido antes. Ni escuchaba conversaciones de desconocidos. Tampoco era de los que coqueteaba con una mujer de la que no sabía nada; excepto que tenía hermosos ojos, un lindo rostro y labios sexis. Toda ella le parecía sexi, de hecho. Y él estaba harto de todo el lío que lo asediaba: su rompimiento era reciente y aunque había procurado no pensar en ello, sabía que esa ruptura a la postre traería repercusiones para sus aspiraciones políticas. ¡A la mierda todo eso! Sakura era sexi y era lo único que importaba ahora.

—¿Así que crees que soy apuesto?

—Deberías saber que lo eres —replicó ella; el efecto desinhibidor del alcohol haciendo su parte.

Neji sonrió, divertido. Sakura se le antojó extrañamente sincera. Y sinceridad era algo de lo que siempre había carecido su vida. Con veintisiete años cumplidos, Neji aún desconocía algunos sucesos transcendentales que rodearon la muerte de su padre. A lo largo de su vida, solo había privado la mentira. Después de tanto tiempo de relación, él todavía no conocía el verdadero rostro de Tenten, ni el infierno que sus secretos estaban a punto de desatar. Así que le resultó refrescante toparse con alguien que pudiera decir lo que pensaba sin tapujos.

—Tú eres sexi —comentó, imitando su arranque de honestidad.

Ella soltó una risa ligera y aunque esta vez sus mejillas no se enrojecieron, sí se iluminaron sus ojos. Neji sintió que algo dentro de él se agitaba.

—Estás borracho.

—No lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de eso.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y Neji supo que estaba en un serio peligro cuando se halló perdido en el rumor de su risa, hipnotizado por el brillo de sus ojos. Charlaron por unos minutos, que se fueron transformando en horas y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era más de media noche. En ese par de horas, se contaron cosas que jamás le habían siquiera mencionado a alguien y se guardaron para sí mismos las que les hubiese gustado que nunca llegaran a saberse. Cuando Sakura hizo amago de levantarse, Neji sintió que si la dejaba marcharse ahora, no volvería a verla nunca, así que la detuvo.

—No te vayas.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Neji la miró expectante. Ella sonrió con donaire y dijo:

—Volveré, Neji. Solo necesito hacer pipí.

Durante el trayecto al baño, Neji no despegó sus ojos de ella. Al verla desaparecer por el pasillo supo que estaba jodido: Sakura era sexi y sincera. Todo lo que siempre necesitó para enamorarse de una mujer. Pero hasta ahora no se había topado con una que poseyera ambas cualidades.

Sakura lo había olvidado todo.

Ya fuera por el tequila o porque había pasado las últimas dos horas flirteando con un hombre guapísimo, pero lo cierto era que todo lo que en su momento le había supuesto un factor de estrés, ya no ocupaba espacio en su memoria. Se estaba lavando las manos mientras se arreglaba el desastre en el que se había convertido su cabello tras la primera llovizna de la noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del baño. Ella gruñó de mala gana tras el segundo toque, pero fue a abrirle a quien sea que la estuviese importunando. Se sorprendió tanto de ver a Neji en el pasillo que no pudo evitar recular, dando un bote torpe hasta el lavamanos. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, él la estaba besando.

Todo cuanto ese beso despertó en ella, era la razón de que hoy se hallara sentada frente a un juzgado dispuesta a rendir una declaración falsa; siempre que eso supusiera que Neji no pasara el resto de su vida en prisión o lo condenaran a muerte.

**…**

—¿Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad? —repitió el secretario, apremiándola con una mirada de insistencia—. ¿Señorita Haruno?

Ante el llamado, Sakura reaccionó. Por primera vez desde que pisara la sala, advirtió el caos que la rodeaba. Entre las altas paredes de caoba, Neji sentado al lado de Kakashi tenía una fría expresión de abatimiento. Kabuto Yakushi en posición altanera delante de su escritorio de fina ceiba, la taladraba con una mezquina mirada de suficiencia. El jurado desde su banquillo acusatorio escrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos con una estrictez predatoria, atentos a la más mínima equivocación. Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga, Rin y Obito Uchiha ubicados, de acuerdo a sus expectativas, en lados opuestos de la sala, la estudiaban con una mueca de espasmódica concentración. Todos parecían esperar algo de ella; cada uno algo distinto. Sakura tragó grueso, pero antes de que el secretario perdiera los estribos por su falta de respuesta, logró sacar la voz. Y aunque el corazón le latía como heraldo de sus verdaderas intenciones, Sakura mintió con una ligereza impropia de su personalidad:

—Lo juro.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Debo aclarar que este es más un capítulo introductorio del próximo... Es que no lo quería hacer tan largo, así que lo dividí. Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten su opinión; cualquier comentario es bienvenido. El final ya se acerca. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
